


Skeleton Key

by artificiallifecreator, pickleplum



Series: Tales from the Shatterdomes [16]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Athene Noctua Verse, British Sign Language, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Caffeine Addiction, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, Children, Crushes, Cute Kids, Disabled Character, Drift Compatibility, Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Fights, Friendship, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Jaeger Flies, Jaeger Pilots, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shatterdome Family, Shatterdome Shenanigans, Sign Language, Swearing, Sydney Shatterdome, The Drift (Pacific Rim), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Unrequited Crush, every canon character will appear eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 47,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Chuck Hansen was beginning to lose hope of finding a copilot for his Mark V Jaeger, the perfect candidate arrives in Sydney. But are they too perfect for Chuck to keep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's My Copilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck **finally** finds a copilot for his Mark V Jaeger—maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 January 2019  
> Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- heavy security in the garden (3/1/19, Sydney) -

""AGNIS, Frost Snow Prism isn't here!"" shouts Chantell 'Screw the titles' Nguyen.

Max barks.

Chuck leans over the bench of his table in the Rec, scratches Max's ears.

""Hey, Woffles,"" says one of the Shed's leading gossips.

""Good dog,"" coos the other primary rumour miller.

Max woofs.

Chuck frowns.

""—would you think to find Officer Vos in here?"" replies AGNIS. ""He's teaching a class in the gym. Shame on you, Officer, you should know your staff's schedules better than this.""

""Not 'Vos', **Frost**. Officer Sarah Frost, Medical division. Locate, please.""

""Didya hear about the new Fightmaster?""

""What's his name again?""

Chuck sighs as they set up shop directly behind him.

So much for his crossword.

""You need to cue me with your comm badge, Officer.""

""We don't—for heaven's sake, beep beep. Computer, please locate Officer Frost, please.""

""Haas?""

""No, it's, uh—""

AGNIS drawls, ""Locating Officer Vos—""

"" **Not** 'Vos'. **Frost.** ""

"" **Vos!** **That's** the guy. Anyway, he laid out Jumper and Tank—""

No hard feelings for Jackson 'the Klingons are from Uranus, not the Vulcans, asswipe' Jones and _Triton_ 's right half is a douchebag.

""—made Psycho cry—""

'bout time someone smacked Logan and his stupid, scarred-up face down a peg or eight.

""Why didn't you just say so in the first place? Officer Frost is currently overseeing vaccinations at the daycare.""

""That's on the other side of the 'Dome!""

""—and nearly broke Sir's arm when she wouldn't yield.""

Which is exactly why **she** should be _Triton_ 's right.

""And that was just this morning. Yesterday he pinned the Flyboy even though the bastard hit him with a low shot that had him limping.""

""If you leave now, walk fast, and stop behaving like an ill-tempered child, you'll be able to make your deadline.""

""Jesus fuck—""

""The Sergeant?""

""Only one to beat him, but it was a near thing. They went to five and I'm pretty sure Sarge only got him by sneaking up from behind.""

""Language, Officer.""

""Minion-ducking 'artificial intelligence', my derriere, they should be calling you 'artificial sass'.""

Chuck snorts.

""You think you could take this guy, Junior?""

"I was thinking how right 'artificial sass' is, but sure." Chuck pushes to his feet. "Let's go."

""I appreciate the compliment, Officers.""

 

'This guy' lounges against the wall of the gym, watching a mixed group of troopers and techs spar with a smile on his face.

Mid-match, he separates himself from his perch and demonstrates how to break a wrist hold.

The tech beams in gratitude.

The new guy bobs his head—blond curls bouncing—pats the tech on the shoulder, and retreats to his post.

Time to remove that smug look.

Chuck swaggers straight into his space.

Curly looks down at Chuck and raises an eyebrow.

Chuck scowls. "Best of five falls?"

Curly cocks his head, then nods and straightens.

The crowd parts in front of Chuck and every head in the room turns as the whispering kicks in.

Money changes hands around the margins.

Curly steps to the center of the mats and bows.

Chuck nods and charges him.

Curly sidesteps, grabs Chuck's trailing wrist, and flips him to the ground.

Chuck rolls and snakes out a leg, catches Curly's ankle with his foot, and pulls him off-balance.

Curly falls to one knee and Chuck feints for his center of mass. He alters course, seizes Curly's arm, yanks it into a lock behind his back, and presses his face to the mat. "On three?"

Curly doesn't reply.

"One ... two ... three." Chuck hops off of Curly's back and takes a position a few steps away.

After a beat, Curly reclaims his feet and relaxes into a ready stance.

As Chuck circles, Curly waves his hands about.

"That supposed to be intimidating, Curly? Fairy magic doesn't work on me, mate."

More waving.

"Still not working~!"

Curly rolls his eyes and huffs as Chuck edges closer.

 

"You're good," Chuck admits after his third fall.

Curly, still smiling—the prick—pulls him to his feet. More gestures.

A voice from the back of the room yells, ""Hey, Chuckles!""

Chuck's jaw clenches. "What, Jackson," he spits.

""I think you and Vos might be Compatible.""

Chuck stills at the capital letter. He narrows his eyes and examines Curly.

""It's either that or he's gotta really weird concept of foreplay,"" hollers Scarface.

Chuck grinds his teeth.

Curly cocks his head and his hands flutter.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why aren't you saying anything? Are you **trying** to piss me off?"

Curly telegraphs he's no threat, be calm, and pats his pockets.

""It's not 'fairy magic', Chuckles!"" calls Klingon. ""He's trying to talk to you!""

Curly gives up on his pockets, scans the room, hands going again.

"And you can't talk like a **normal** person?" growls Chuck.

Curly rolls his eyes.

""He's deaf as a post, asswipe!""

"Fuck you, Jackson!"

Curly shrugs.

""Good luck with yer new boyfriend,"" cackles Scarface.

Chuck seethes but can't take his eyes off Curly.

"You. Me. Kwoon. Now."

Curly says something, stifles what might be a laugh, and tilts his head 'lead the way'.

 

The Marshal's waiting for them at Kwoon—

Chantell's glued to his elbow looking worried.

—all proper and at attention in the observer's position. "You know the rules, gentlemen," he says. "Four strikes marks a win, but you're here to establish Compatibility, not dominance. So, Cadet Hansen, please try to avoid breaking Officer Vos' nose."

The large—and growing—audience snickers.

Chuck grumbles, "The idiot should've ducked."

Vos raises at eyebrow at Chuck.

He scowls.

The Marshal sighs, fights off an eye roll. "Please begin, gentlemen."

Chuck takes his place at the edge of the mat.

Vos flashes a quick smile. He bows and strolls onto the mat, swinging the hanbo held loosely in his left hand.

Chuck steps forward, hanbo against his shoulder. "Do you even know what we're doing, mate? That's not a cane."

Vos tucks the hanbo under his arm, signs.

"If you've got time to talk, you've got time to fight."

Vos beckons with his empty hand.

"Stop stallin', Curly! Make a move before we're **both** old!"

"Cadet, this is not the time or place for trash talk," chides the Marshal.

Chuck's expression turns murderous.

Vos smirks.

Chuck growls and squares his feet.

Vos silently does the same.

They nod.

Chuck flies across the mat slightly faster than Vos raises his guard. His late block barely saves him a bruised shoulder.

One-zero.

An immediate wild swing for Vos' other shoulder lands Chuck hard on his face, as Vos evades and yanks Chuck's feet from under him.

One-one.

Vos dodges and parries for two full circuits of the Kwoon before dropping to his knees and poking the end of his hanbo into Chuck's sternum.

One-two.

"I could've taken your head off, ye fruit loop."

Vos smiles indulgently as he hops back to his feet.

The hanbo stops an inch from the center of Vos' forehead, Chuck having battered through his guard, using the full width of the Kwoon to do so.

Two-two.

"What're you so smug about?"

Chuck feints twice before ducking under Vos' arm and thumping him in the lower back with his hanbo.

Three-two.

Vos turns and waggles a finger at Chuck.

A flurry of blows knocks the hanbo from Chuck's grip and the final strike barely brushes his jugular.

Three-three.

"Oh, **now** you're worked up enough to actually fight!"

Vos only shrugs.

Chuck grins.

After minutes of circling and exchanging blows and parries, a lightning-fast low sweep drops Vos on his ass.

Four-three.

He grins up at a beaming Chuck, lets his hanbo roll away, signs.

"I've got no clue what ye just said."

Vos replies.

Chuck rolls his eyes, offers a hand, and pulls Vos to his feet.

"Four points to three in favor of Cadet Hansen," announces the Marshal.

"He's my copilot," Chuck declares, stepping up to stand toe-to-toe with him.

Chantell meeps behind her tablet.

The Marshal's lips twitch. "The two of you certainly seem Compatible, but we'll have to try you in the simulator to be sure. Officer Vos will need to agree as well."

Vos raises an eyebrow, queries.

"Does anyone here sign?" the Marshal calls.

An arm sticks up near the wall. ""I can!""

"Then why are you back there? Translate for Officer Vos, please."

A maroon-haired tech in Team Vulcan Specter grey skids up.

"Thank you, Officer Davega." The Marshal inclines his head. "If you would."

Davega nods to him, signs to Vos.

Vos beams, hugs Davega—

Davega startles, then squishes back.

—separates, and repeats his statement.

"What do you need my agreement to do?" says Davega.

"I would like to know if you're willing to test your Drift Compatibility with Cadet Hansen. If the two of you are Compatible, we'd start training you as a Ranger to serve as Cadet Hansen's copilot for the Mark V Jaeger we're building."

Chuck's head snaps around to watch Vos' reaction.

Vos' eyes widen.

"Train as a Ranger, sir?" says Davega.

The Marshal nods. "We can discuss any possible changes to your contract at a convenient time if a Drift test is successful."

Vos thinks for a moment, replies.

"Yes, sir, I'm willing."

"Even though you'll be working with Cadet Hansen?"

"Of course, sir. What's wrong with Cadet Hansen?"

The crowd explodes in laughter, the Jones brothers loudest of all.

Chuck goes tomato-red and clenches his fists at his sides, whirls on the assholes with violence in his eyes.

Vos turns with him.

Klingon instantly sobers, shoves Scarface—grumbling—behind him, signals surrender.

Chuck smirks and glances over at his copilot.

Vos grins right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hover over underlined text to see what Pietr's saying.
> 
> "Skeleton Key" returns after a year of revisions (and a brief foray into an alternate universe) which revealed new characters and more character development!
> 
> We'll be mixing revised material with new chapters, so please keep coming back!
> 
> So, bring on your questions, comments, loves, hates, etc. etc.
> 
> Photo by [MelisaTG](https://www.flickr.com/photos/melisatg/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/melisatg/14296354604%20target=).


	2. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Pietr get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 January 2019  
> Vegetable garden, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- they love the garden here (7/3/19, Sydney) -

Chuck wanders through the Shed's vegetable garden, Max padding at his heels, past the tomatoes and peppers, to Vos by the greenhouse, leaning against a wall and basking in the late afternoon glow with his eyes closed against the sun.

Chuck clears his throat.

No response.

Chuck grits his teeth—

Deaf.

Right.

He shifts so his shadow falls across Vos.

Vos cracks an eye. He smiles and pats the ground in front of himself.

Chuck sits.

Max wiggles into Vos' lap.

Vos scratches Max's ears—

Chuck glowers at his dog.

—pulls a mobile from his pocket, types, shows Chuck the screen.

\- Knew u'd find me -

Chuck shrugs. "The Marshal wants us to talk."

Vos nods.

\- Same orders -

"So why'd you hide?" Chuck grumbles.

\- U = impatient -

\- Why look when u would? -

\- Saves me work -

Vos smirks.

"You're an asshole."

Vos shrugs it off.

\- What should I call u? -

"'Chuck'. You?"

\- Pietr -

"Umm ... how d'you say that?"

\- Like peter -

"Oh. Right."

They pause awkwardly.

\- Hometown? -

"Uh ... Medowie, I guess. Lived there until right before—" Chuck swallows. "Moved around a bit since." Deep breath. "How 'bout you?"

\- Koffiefontein south africa -

Chuck quirks an eyebrow. "South Africa? What, there a ferry or something?"

- ??? -

"A couple of the Rangers out of Tokyo are from there."

Pietr shrugs.

\- Sumthing n teh water? -

Chuck snorts. "Watch that be the reason."

Pietr makes a breathy sound.

Chuck queries.

\- Laugh -

Chuck nods.

Pietr basks.

"So, what're **you** doing here?"

\- Job -

"How'd you get in, anyway?"

\- PPDC = desperate? -

\- Crap grades but fight pretty well -

"Yeah, you're kinda a monster. Did you really make Logan Jones cry?"

Pietr furrows his brows. He traces a line across his forehead and pulls an exaggerated scowl.

Chuck snickers. "That's Scarface, alright."

Pietr mimes 'into' and taps his elbow.

\- Bloody nose watery eyes -

Chuck snorts. "Too bad. He's an asshole."

Pietr studies Chuck for moment.

\- Yr 1 angry kid -

Chuck huffs. "I'm **not** a kid. How old are **you**?"

\- 22 -

Points to Chuck.

"Fifteen."

Pietr blinks.

"That a problem?"

Pietr gestures 'relax'.

\- Surprised -

\- U hit hard for a kid -

Chuck brightens, then scowls.

Pietr sighs.

\- U ≠ full size, strength -

\- Still growing? -

"Yeah. My old man says he didn't stop 'til he was eighteen." He sighs.

Pietr raises confused eyebrows.

"My dad."

\- Ranger, red? -

He touches his hair.

"Yea."

\- Thought so -

Chuck bristles. "Why?"

Pietr roll his eyes.

\- Obvious -

\- U fight like the younger 1 -

"If yer so smart, why'd you nearly let me take you head off?"

\- Knew u wouldn't -

"I smashed a guy's nose!"

Max snuffles and wriggles off Pietr to lick Chuck's hand.

\- I trust u -

Chuck gapes. "You … you're **crazy**."

Pietr grins.

\- Yr copilot -

\- Dinner? -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask questions, leave hate mail, love letters, and fish stories in the comments!
> 
> For those readers who've seen the original version of this tale, the next chapter is ALL NEW, so stay tuned!
> 
> Photo by [Mason Masteka](https://www.flickr.com/photos/masonmasteka/) [[CC BY-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/37411274@N02/4975893880)


	3. Fmly Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietr's family checks in on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 January 2019  
> Canteen, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- 'rocket' by princess, age 3½ (5/3/2018, Koffiefontein) -

Pietr's mobile buzzes mid-meatloaf. He checks the screen, does a little dance.

Across the canteen table, Chuck raises an eyebrow. "What's—"

Pietr waves 'later', opens the messaging app.

 **honeyBEE:** <3

 **p_a_vos:** <333

 **p_a_vos:** Bbys?

 **honeyBEE:** Izzy's fever's down

Pietr exhales a deep breath,

 **p_a_vos:** !!!

and takes a moment.

 **p_a_vos:** Prinses?

 **honeyBEE:** Hasn't coughed since ystrday

 **p_a_vos:** !!!

 **p_a_vos:** ^u^

 **honeyBEE:** Playd8 w wil n mari

 **p_a_vos:** back 2 normal!

 **honeyBEE:** ^u^

 **p_a_vos:** U?

 **honeyBEE:** Sniffles

 **p_a_vos:** O_O

 **honeyBEE:** Daf's coming over so I can sleep

 **p_a_vos:** Good!

 **honeyBEE:** I will NOT get sick

 **p_a_vos:** Fingers crossed

 **honeyBEE:** Thx luv

Pietr glows at the screen.

 **honeyBEE:** How bout u?

 **p_a_vos:** gr8!

 **p_a_vos:** getting a bonus!

 **p_a_vos:** & shot @ new job w better pay!

 **honeyBEE:** !!!

 **honeyBEE:** izzy's calling g2g

 **p_a_vos:** kiss him 4 me!

 **p_a_vos:** prinses 2!

 **p_a_vos:** luv u!

 **p_a_vos:** <3

Pietr sighs, sets the mobile aside, attacks his meatloaf with renewed energy.

Chuck tugs his sleeve. "What was that about?"

\- Fmly stuff -

Chuck grunts, stabs his cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please chip in with your questions and/or comments!
> 
> Photo by [Mo](https://www.flickr.com/photos/april-mo/%20target=) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/april-mo/14163719759/in/photostream/)


	4. On Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown to Chuck and Pietr's Drift test begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 January 2019  
> Equerry's office, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- frozen LAKE!!! (15/12/19, Anchorage) -

Chantell props her elbows on her desk, chin on her hands, and sighs.

Major Harry the Decorated Drop Bear offers silent encouragement from beside her monitor.

Chantell offers a wibbly smile. "Thanks, buddy."

The intercom chimes.

""Incoming call from Officer Charlotte Darling,"" announces AGNIS, ""Drift Science Grump, Anchorage Drift Science.""

"Not cool, AGNIS."

""Yes, 'cool', AGNIS. The current temperature in Anchorage is minus eighteen point three degrees Celsius. Will you accept the call or not?""

"Yes, please."

""My code has yet to receive a patch capable of distinguishing inclusive and exclusive 'or'. Please try again.""

"I would like to accept Officer Darling's call, please."

""Transferring.""

Chantell sits up straight, takes a deep breath, and thinks about clear skies and wind tickling leaves.

Chuck's image swims into focus.

"Marshal Thomas Nguyen's office, Chantell Nguyen, Equerry, here. How may I help you, Officer Darling?"

""Officer,"" Chuck replies, pokes something off camera. ""Doctor Lightcap wants to know if you've processed the temporary transfer requests for Officers Riley and Egan yet.""

"I will find out." Chantell taps away. "How's Anchorage?"

""Cold. The files should be at the top of the queue.""

"I'm looking~." Tosses her hair. "Tablet's being slow. Gotta love the future, 'm I right?" Laughs.

Chuck sips her tea.

"Let's see .... Are you talking about the temporary transfers that arrived five minutes ago?"

""Yes.""

"I'll take care of it right away. Is ... are they okay?"

""They're fine. Doctor Lightcap wants another look at their 'unique and probably harmless neural pathways'.""

Chantell's eyebrows rise. "'Probably harmless'?"

Chuck shrugs.

Chantell does. not. shudder. "While I've got you, Officer ... are there any updates on the ... 'cases of interest'?"

""I'll send you the file."" Chuck attends off-screen.

"Thank you."

""You're welcome.""

Chantell makes herself relax. "So, Sydney's good. Had a couple of electrical fires but nothing the crew couldn't handle so we're on schedule for a Drift test in the sim tonight and the scan'll need a priority review when it comes in a few hours from now."

Chuck's face closes. ""We'll get to it first thing in the morning with the other high-priority scans. Thank you for the advanced notice, Officer—""

"You are **more** than welcome—"

""Have a pleasant evening.""

The screen goes black.

""Call disconnected,"" says AGNIS.

Chantell exhales shakily, gathers Major Harry, and hugs him to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Travis](https://www.flickr.com/photos/baggis/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/baggis/2453414085/in/photolist-q6jFAV-4JNowR-6hU7K3-b8GZEV-6GVNwM).


	5. Hazard Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshal Nguyen (does not) worry about the impending Drift Compatibility test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 January 2019  
> Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- a long way down (2/3/19, Sydney) -

As he and Chantell walk to the simulator, Nguyen runs through possible outcomes and tries not to cringe.

Chantell snaps her gum.

Nguyen digs a tissue from his pocket, holds it out.

Chantell rolls her eyes, grudgingly spits it out.

Nguyen drops the tissue in a bin at the intersection.

"It was only from dinner," grumbles Chantell.

"Decorum, Officer."

Chantell slouches. "I'm pretty sure decorum is the least of our problems."

Nguyen winces.

Chantell smugs—winces. "Yea, this isn't good."

"A fifteen-year-old who ...." Nguyen stops that thought. "And a father of two."

"Connecting their brains together with mostly experimental technology."

Nguyen whines a teeny tiny bit.

"He could scramble his brain and wind up with temporary aphasia ...."

Nguyen scrubs his mind of that scenario, though—

"I wonder how aphasia affects people who can't talk."

"He **can** talk, Telly, and does so with a three-dimensional, unvoiced language."

"Then it'll affect him the same way as it does anyone else and he'll have an even harder time communicating."

Nguyen tries not thinking about the possibility.

"Let's see, two people suffered vertigo—Medical finally tried acupuncture and the second can stand without throwing up—"

"Doctor Lightcap keeps me in the loop on their progress. On all of their progresses."

"Oh, right."

They turn at another intersection.

Chantell chews her lip. "Do we have to risk—"  
  
Nguyen keeps his voice level. "Command wants to give him the Mark V, so we need to find him a copilot."  
  
"But, Dad—"  
  
"This **is** war, Telly."  
  
"Juliet got off easy compared to the others—compared to—" Swallows. "I don't want to lose Pietr, too."  
  
Nguyen rubs her back.  
  
Chantell leans against his side, says softly, "He's such a sweetheart; I really don't want him getting hurt."  
  
Nguyen forces the mental parade of faces to stop, says gently, "No one does."

"Maybe he'll be the one?"

"Hansen ... and Vos." Nguyen sighs.

"You can say that again," mutters Chantell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Steve and Sara Emry](https://www.flickr.com/photos/emry/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/emry/1643621056/).


	6. Strong and Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for Chuck and Pietr's Drift test finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 January 2019  
> Jaeger simulator, Drift Science, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- Jayden, Aiden, Caleb, David, Ava, Addie, Josh, Elijah (6/7/18, LA) -

The last of the skeleton crew retreats to the sim's control room.

""Two pilots on board and ready to connect,"" says AGNIS.

Chuck swallows, forces his voice steady. "You ready, Pietr?"

""Prepare for neural handshake.""

No response.

""Initiating neural handshake.""

He can't hear me. Right.

""Thirty.""

Please, god, let this work.

""Twenty.""

I can't screw this up again.

""Ten.""

I can't lose _Striker_.

""Neural handshake initiating.""

Ash blonde hair red ribbons Griet laughing  
screaming as Uncle Scott yanks you from Mum's  
shoulders dirt and dust back from the mine Pappa  
sobs into the shoulder of your t-shirt smoke and sweat and  
strong black coffee and food and so many legs and shoes  
is all you see sitting on concrete with a scratchy blanket  
around your neck, stick in hand, crystal blue sky, Geel paws at your  
neck his name is Max, sleeping against your shoulder, kiss him  
goodnight, kiss Mamma back, snuggle into  
Mum's side as she reads you a story, fingers combing your hair.

""Right hemisphere calibrating.""

Raise arms. First form.

""Left hemisphere calibrating.""

Brace legs. Second form.

""Ready to activate the Jaeger.""

"I don't believe it," breathes Orenstein.

""Pilot to Jaeger connection complete,"" AGNIS announces.

"Neural handshake strong and holding," says Donnelly.

The control room exhales.

"It's a fucking **miracle**."

"Language, Commander." Thomas lets his shoulders ease a fraction. "There had to be someone compatible with Cadet Hansen. It was only a matter of time until we found them."

Orenstein grumbles something about brain damage.

Thomas silences that with a Look. "Doctor Donnelly?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Schedule some time with Officer Vos to get him his proper identification numbers."

"Yes, sir. We'll give his testing priority."

"Thank you, Jim." Unlaces his fingers. "Officer Nguyen, start the paperwork for Officer Vos'—" Nudges Telly's foot.

Telly jumps, blinks rapidly, swipes a hand across her eyes. "Right! Ranger contract, insurance upgrade, health plan upgrade, request for Ranger training materials, other stuff I'll—" Taps madly at her tablet.

"Thank you, Officer."

"Yes, sir, D—Marshal!"

Thomas suppresses a smile, says, "Good work tonight, everyone. Shut it down, officers, and lock up when you're done."

"Yes, sir."

Addresses Telly, "Officer."

She nods.

To the room, "If you would excuse us for a moment."

He and Telly step out together.

"I'll wait for—"

Thomas gathers her in a hug.

Telly tucks herself close, squeezes back.

Thomas inhales.

Telly's heart flutters madly.

Thomas exhales, pats her back.

Telly takes a shuddering breath, steps away.

"Escort them downstairs, please."

She nods, wipes her eyes, squares her shoulders, strides back into the control room.

Thomas exhales, heads off, and finds Herc and Max exactly where he expects, propping up the wall around the first corner from the simulator.

Max woffles.

Herc's shoulders straighten and he raises his eyes but for moment.

"They passed." Thomas manages a smile. "With flying colours."

Herc breathes out some tension.

"It looks like they're both no worse for wear, but we're sending them down to Medical to make absolutely certain."

Herc nods.

Thomas steps closer, lowers his voice. "What do you think of him, Herc?"

Herc sighs.

Thomas acknowledges, squeezes his arm, strides for his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Pedro Reyna](https://www.flickr.com/photos/thebigtable/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/thebigtable/17312460409/).


	7. Friendly Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshal Nguyen cashes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 January 2019

\- Al-Coke-Hol (8/12/22, Anchorage) -

**From:** Thomas Nguyen, Marshal (M-TNGU_263.29-M@ppdc.mil)  
**To:** Stacker Pentecost, Marshal (M-SPEN_970.89-Q@ppdc.mil)  
**Subject:** Friendly Wager  
  
You, my friend, owe me $50.

 

 **From:** Stacker Pentecost, Marshal (M-SPEN_970.89-Q@ppdc.mil)  
**To:** Thomas Nguyen, Marshal (M-TNGU_263.29-M@ppdc.mil)  
**Subject:** RE: Friendly Wager  
  
Refresh my memory. Which wager have I lost?

 

 **From:** Thomas Nguyen, Marshal (M-TNGU_263.29-M@ppdc.mil)  
**To:** Stacker Pentecost, Marshal (M-SPEN_970.89-Q@ppdc.mil)  
**Subject:** RE: Friendly Wager  
  
I found someone capable of a stable neural handshake with the youngest Mister Hansen.  
  
Before you ask, yes, he is willing to do it again.  
  
$50, please.

 

 **From:** Stacker Pentecost, Marshal (M-SPEN_970.89-Q@ppdc.mil)  
**To:** Thomas Nguyen, Marshal (M-TNGU_263.29-M@ppdc.mil)  
**Subject:** RE: Friendly Wager  
  
Congratulations.  
  
I'll wire the money in the morning.  
  
Am I familiar with this hardy soul?

 

 **From:** Thomas Nguyen, Marshal (M-TNGU_263.29-M@ppdc.mil)  
**To:** Stacker Pentecost, Marshal (M-SPEN_970.89-Q@ppdc.mil)  
**Subject:** RE: Friendly Wager  
  
I doubt it. Pietr A. Vos (I-PVOS-006.35-F).

 

 **From:** Stacker Pentecost, Marshal (M-SPEN_970.89-Q@ppdc.mil)  
**To:** Thomas Nguyen, Marshal (M-TNGU_263.29-M@ppdc.mil)  
**Subject:** RE: Friendly Wager  
  
I **do** remember this one.  
  
My Fightmaster spotted him at the Academy and **insisted** the Academy let her groom him for a Fightmaster position.  
  
The lobbying she did to convince them him being deaf wouldn't be an issue ....

 

 **From:** Thomas Nguyen, Marshal (M-TNGU_263.29-M@ppdc.mil)  
**To:** Stacker Pentecost, Marshal (M-SPEN_970.89-Q@ppdc.mil)  
**Subject:** RE: Friendly Wager  
  
Being deaf didn't stop him from flattening all my Rangers—Older Hansen got in a lucky tackle, Younger managed a draw.

 

 **From:** Stacker Pentecost, Marshal (M-SPEN_970.89-Q@ppdc.mil)  
**To:** Thomas Nguyen, Marshal (M-TNGU_263.29-M@ppdc.mil)  
**Subject:** RE: Friendly Wager  
  
Impressive. He's only been there four days.

 

 **From:** Thomas Nguyen, Marshal (M-TNGU_263.29-M@ppdc.mil)  
**To:** Stacker Pentecost, Marshal (M-SPEN_970.89-Q@ppdc.mil)  
**Subject:** RE: Friendly Wager  
  
Not to diminish his achievement, but he **may** have gotten a small assist from the lingering effects of New Year's celebrations.  
  
Jackson Jones and Scott Hansen had **particularly** spectacular hangovers.  
  
How fared your Rangers?

 

 **From:** Stacker Pentecost, Marshal (M-SPEN_970.89-Q@ppdc.mil)  
**To:** Thomas Nguyen, Marshal (M-TNGU_263.29-M@ppdc.mil)  
**Subject:** RE: Friendly Wager  
  
I had to declare a holiday after some dodgy homebrew took down most of _Chrome_ and _Danger_ 's techs, along with three of my eight Rangers.

 

 **From:** Thomas Nguyen, Marshal (M-TNGU_263.29-M@ppdc.mil)  
**To:** Stacker Pentecost, Marshal (M-SPEN_970.89-Q@ppdc.mil)  
**Subject:** RE: Friendly Wager  
  
Ouch.  
  
You win.  
  
(But you still owe me $50.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Jeff Warren](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jeffreywarren/) [[CC BY-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jeffreywarren/416860660/).


	8. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Chuck wasn't the only one on the hunt for his copilot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 January 2019  
> Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- which red wire??? (18/8/19, Sydney) -

As Chantell ducks out of Medical, Jackson pushes off the wall, possibly a bit hastily—

She goes straight into his chest and bounces of in an explosion of papers and tablet.

Jackson grabs—checks her floorward momentum.

She blinks.

He opts for 'casual'. "'ey, Nguyen."

"Jackson!"

He lets go and backs away. "Another one, uh—" Rubs his neck. "How bad is it?"

"Come again?"

Jackson rolls his eyes. "Did he break Vos, too?"

Chantell narrows hers. "How do you—" Frowns. "Jamie, right?"

Jackson shrugs.

"He and I are gonna have to have **another** little chat ...."

Jackson huffs. "Nguyen. Vos?"

Chantell sighs. "As far as anyone in there can tell, he's perfectly fine. Gonna keep a close eye on him for a couple of days, but—"

"Chuckles has a copilot."

"If Pietr can get through the classroom stuff, yea, looks like it."

Jackson grunts.

"Take care."

He turns on his heel, heading for home, and before he knows it he's reached a tech-flattening sprint but barely slows into Team Vulcan's quarters—

"What's—?" calls Andrea from the couch.

—into Logan's room—

Logan raises an eyebrow.

—hauls him—

"What the—"

—and his knitting—

" **Oi!** "

—off the bed and into the common area by the collar, dumps him on the couch next to Andrea.

"The fuck's gotten into you?"

Jackson takes a very deep breath. "The test's over and Vos's okay."

"You found Chuck a copilot?" Andrea breaks into a smile. "That's great!"

Logan grunts.

"That I did." Jackson sags against the wall. "So, yea, that's all." Pushes himself towards himself towards his room. "Go back to whatever you were doing." 

Andrea exchanges a look with Logan except he's gone back to knitting so she sighs, puts her book on the end table, and leaves in search of friendlier company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Cory Doctorow](https://www.flickr.com/photos/doctorow/) [[CC BY-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/doctorow/14452760238/in/photolist-jXVHD4-o29b6m-mSyztT-aF9aeJ-ijTVkM-cxAKg3-6qdTC1-74QDTH-fSghkq-beLziP-rWnGjc-oLGsn6-4eakTt-4eakUe-qaPHeN-snCZuu-bDnopj-rZAVbe-4eakTT-m74d2C-bveCBr-r7qmpf-b9BVDT-mSyzoH-6LBnDW-4ee6Qm-4eaWrn-4eakUp-4ee6Qd-qm7Soe-whjC9o-4eaWsv-4eaWse-9fzirh-8dUZxf-4W1PAr-awTTg8-fu6z1X-dYqzJA-5YmS14-9pSSsS-ftXLhr-bpXR1q-5WwDbH-fGSoLd-4eaWsR-7tpYcp-bDno6J-p1JwEC-8hX6hG)


	9. A Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend checks in on Herc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 January 2019  
> Team Lucky Seven suite, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- nasty things stole our lunch! (23/2/19, Sydney) -

Herc slouches back into their quarters, steps aside.

Max waddles up the stairs, whuffling and wagging his stubby tail.

Herc closes the door, crouches, and rubs Max's ears.

Max leans into his hand.

Herc smiles faintly, takes a moment there, just inside the threshold, listening.

Silence from Scott's room.

Herc exhales.

Max pants happily, clambers onto the couch.

"If you insist," sighs Herc, but he keeps smiling and joins him.

Max circles twice, flops with his jowls on Herc's thigh.

Herc sighs, scratches Max's ears.

That's all they do for a few minutes.

""Incoming call from Stacker Pentecost,"" announces AGNIS, ""Marshal, Anchorage Shatterdome.""

"'scuse me." Herc slides to his feet.

Max whines.

"AGNIS, accept call on my tablet."

""Transferring. It's in the rubbish heap you call a 'desk'.""

Herc finds it right where she said he would, peeking out from under a landslide of descriptions and diagrams of upcoming upgrades for _Lucky_. He thumbs the power, then 'accept'.

""Hello, Herc,"" greets Stacker.

"Stacker." Herc bobs his head. "It's stupid early there, ain't it?"

Max curls up on his feet.

""Rumours wait for no one.""

Herc raises an eyebrow.

""A little bird tells me you may be getting too old for your job.""

"Oh, really," drawls Herc.

Stacker leans back, presses the pads of his fingers together. ""Hear you almost lost a match to some upstart the other day. Or was it the hangover that beat you?""

Herc chortles. "No excuses. New guy's a beast."

""He'd **better** be or I'd be asking Nguyen to evaluate your fitness for duty."" His eyes smile. ""Ramos swore up and down Vos was the best untrained fighter she'd seen at the Academy, your old friend Logan Jones excepted.""

"So why's he only a Fightmaster?"

Stacker glances at something off-screen. ""He squeaked out of the Academy in the bottom five percent of his class.""

Herc winces. "Think he can ...."

Stacker shrugs. ""We'll have to see what he can do."" Puts some reassurance in his expression. ""Ramos **still** thinks the world of him. She's been after me to hire him on.""

Herc grunts.

""What about you?""

"Seems a solid-enough guy."

""Are you comfortable with him having Chuck's back?""

Herc narrows his eyes. "Nguyen asked the same thing. You two—"

Stacker gestures for calm. ""We both care about you and Chuck, Herc, but he's asking as your C.O. and I'm asking as a friend.""

Herc ducks his head and rubs his neck. "Vos seems as good as Char—" His breath catches. He clears his throat, continues, "Chuck moves better with him, at least."

""You didn't answer my question.""

"Honestly ...."

Stacker waits.

Herc swallows, says, "Honestly, I wish the test hadn't worked out. Not that I want Vos hurt like—"

""Of course."" A beat. Stacker adds kindly, ""I've been told she's had almost two weeks of good days.""

Herc fights past the ache in his chest, croaks, "Swell."

A beat.

Stacker attends something off screen, sits straight, says to Herc. ""One moment.""

Herc grunts.

""Of course. Thank you, Officer Ginningham."" And then sits back, finds the camera.

Herc takes deep breath. "I'd rather it was you or me going out there with him."

""But that won't happen, Herc.""

"I know," sighs Herc. "At least Vos knows how to take care of kids."

Stacker snorts. "That's definitely an advantage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [roger smith](https://www.flickr.com/photos/wodjamiff/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/wodjamiff/5738478034/in/photolist-9K6cAs-7eqtuV-hjBi9-4V8t2E-5SVEHM-655Sfj-4u6DD5-7qYfq4-7qX4PR-nKEZ7q-rkxap-knFtrv-fuqfrH-au9yHE-nqBx19-buoJ1B-buoHXx-buoHTn-buoHM4-buoHKp-aGwvE4-aFkU4H-9J9eoT-7Wopwi-BZTr32-bkzPgD-7L7Sg-eRqpgG-6GJx6C-aHN7hV-e2ortW-ejGhrS-8LiF2B-fG5bMs-qNC3eg-eump4S-5eEfd2-3RaHEZ-76TMBw-3BVNx7-nqhQFf-tvBDa3-9ot57p-2eHUUV-5Fzfdt-9cKbak-6aKyk9-5RtKB-8wUSnt-7nchT)


	10. Ghosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck learns more about what makes Pietr unique ... and a little sign language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4-5 January 2019  
> Vos suite, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- it's teasing me (7/1/17, Lima) -

Pietr steers a rather noodly Chuck back to his suite, fumbles his way through the lock, aims him for the couch.

After a nudge, Chuck peels himself from Pietr's side, flops onto the cushions. ::Thank you,:: he signs.

Pietr props himself against the worktable. ::For what?::

:: _Striker_.::

::She was yours already.::

::Not without a copilot.::

::Was still yours::

::Well, she's **ours** now.::

::Not officially yet.::

Chuck shrugs. "Close enough."

Pietr grins. ::Coffee?::

"Din't get that. Ghost Drift's wearing off." Chuck yawns. "Sorry. Isn't supposed to last this long first go."

::Maybe we're special.:: Pietr picks up an empty mug, waves it in Chuck's direction.

"Sure." He yawns again, wider.

Pietr gives thumbs up, crosses the suite, starts the coffee.

Chuck slumps over, asleep.

Pietr smiles, slouches into a chair to await his caffeine fix. When it's finished brewing, he pours two cups, black, and shuffles back into the living area.

Chuck snorts awake when Pietr nudges his arm with a warm mug. He blinks sleepily, mumbles what's probably 'Thanks'.

They toast.

Chuck chokes and splutters. "What **is** this stuff?"

Pietr rolls his eyes and gulps another mouthful.

"Oil, maybe." He peers into the cup. "Not coffee."

::Still drinking.::

"Need the caffeine." Another huge yawn, then he grumbles, "Why'd they test us so late?"

Pietr snorts over the rim of his mug.

Chuck sips.

The black stuff cooperates this time.

That's all they do for a few minutes.

"Who's she?" Chuck asks, bobbing his chin at one of the pictures taped to the wall. "She's all over your head."

Pietr smiles warmly, taps his ring finger against his mug.

"Your wife?"

Pietr beams and nods.

"You're **married**?!"

Pietr sets aside his coffee, digs his mobile from a pocket, types,

\- 4 yrs xmas eve -

"But you're **young**!"

\- Yr dad ~same age when u born -

Chuck pouts, "That's different."

Pietr rolls his eyes.

Chuck studies the wall.

Pietr refills his coffee.

"Who're the tykes?"

\- Our bbys -

Pietr glows.

Chuck's eyes get huge. " **Your** **KIDS?!** " Blinks rapidly. "You have **kids**?!"

Pietr hops up, points.

\- Elize -

Another picture.

\- Izzy -

"Kids," mumbles Chuck. "Jesus."

\- Problem? -

Chuck rubs his neck. "Why'd you leave 'em?"

Pietr curls his lip.

\- DID NOT -

He waggles the mobile a centimeter from Chuck's nose.

\- No work there not safe here -

"Yea. 'Not safe here', alright."

\- Hurts still -

"No shit." Chucks sighs. "You've got no idea."

\- I felt know -

Chuck scoffs. "You still have a family. I only got my old man. And uncle."

\- & max -

Chuck loses to a faint smile. "And Max."

Pietr lights up with an idea.

\- & me!!! -

"Wha?"

\- My family = yrs -

"What're—"

Pietr tosses his mobile on the couch. He darts into the bedroom, digs in one of the drawers under the bed, returns with a triumphant look and a small mountain of photographs which he pushes into Chuck's hands. Pietr reclaims the mobile and joins him on the couch, gesturing, 'look'.

Chuck studies the top image: Griet, pale violet ribbons in her blond braids, smiling at the camera with love.

Pietr flips the photo over, points out the caption to Chuck.

The next picture: Pietr between Niko and Maarten at a family party, his arms draped around Maarten's neck while Niko pretends he doesn't know either of them.

Chuck's brow furrows.

Pietr grabs a pencil from the coffee table, adds

\- Brothers -

to the caption.

Chuck grunts understanding.

Next: Pietr and Pappa outside Mamma and Pappa's house.

Next: Mamma and Pappa in their kitchen, laughing.

Next: Pietr, covered in grime, up to his elbows in the engine compartment of Maarten's bakkie.

Next: Pietr and Griet, Elize not showing yet, painting the front room of their house bright blue.

Next: Pietr and Griet, fresh back from their honeymoon, about to unlock the door of their house for the first time.

Next: Pietr napping in bed, Elize and Izzy each tucked under an arm.

Next: Pietr, much younger, his arms around an especially shaggy Geel.

Chuck swipes at his eyes. "Still have the dog?"

Pietr shakes his head.

"His name mean something?"

\- Yellow -

"Silly name."

Pietr shrugs and holds his hand a couple of feet above the floor.

"Yea ... kids are stupid."

Pietr rolls his eyes and ruffles Chuck's hair.

Chuck swats lazily at his hand. "That's not how ye treat a copilot!"

::Perfect for a little brother, though.::

"Need to teach you to talk," huffs Chuck.

::Need to teach you—:: Pietr pokes Chuck's forehead. ::—to sign.::

"I don't know what you said."

\- Yet -

Chuck snorts. "Listen—"

Pietr crosses his arms and telegraphs 'really?'.

"Oh. Right." Rubs his neck. "I don't wanna go back yet, so can I hang out here?"

Pietr nods, then points 'aha!'. He dives back to the drawer, paws through, and comes back with a small box. He passes it to Chuck.

"Pokémon?" He raises an eyebrow. " **Seriously?** "

\- Good strategy training -

"You're a Fightm—Ranger and you play **kids'** game?"

Pietr huffs.

\- Still a fight -

"Yer the nuttiest Ranger I've met."

\- Afraid I'll kick yr ass? -

"Bring it on, Curly."

Pietr smirks, starts dealing out the cards on the coffee table.

Chuck's out cold before they reach the halfway point.

Pietr chuckles, packs up the cards, and rinses the mugs in the sink. He retrieves the spare blanket from the closet, drapes it over Chuck, kisses his temple.

Chuck nestles deeper into the couch and sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Adolfo Chavez III](https://www.flickr.com/photos/killy/) [[CC BY-NC-ND 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/2.0/)] [via Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/killy/13919176272).


	11. Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herc and Pietr have a father-to-father moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 January 2019  
> Vos suite, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- Simca & Talbot (12/3/16, Kodiak) -

Pietr gathers up the Pokémon cards and pictures, tiptoes into the bedroom, changes into pyjamas—flannel trousers, baggy tee—plops down on the bed, mobile in hand.

 **p_a_vos:** <3!

 **honeyBEE:** <3!

 **p_a_vos:** We past the exam!

 **honeyBEE:**  !!!

 **honeyBEE:** So wht's the new job?

 **honeyBEE:** dandelion?

 **p_a_vos:** easier 2 explain on vid

 **honeyBEE:** Pietr ...

He chews his lip.

 **p_a_vos:** Jaeger pilot

 **honeyBEE:**  ????

 **honeyBEE:** Rly?

 **p_a_vos:** Rly

 **p_a_vos:** Talk @ 21 yr time?

 **honeyBEE:** 2130?

 **p_a_vos:** K!

 **honeyBEE:** Dinnertime! g2g!

 **p_a_vos:** luv u!  <3!!!

 **honeyBEE:** <3!

Pietr tucks the mobile under his pillow, runs a hand through his hair. He smooths away jagged, worried thoughts with deep breaths.

The doorbell flashes.

Pietr slides to his feet, pads across the suite, eases open the door.

Herc, on the steps, bobs his head. "Uh, Chuck with you?"

Pietr nods, mimes sleeping.

Max squeezes past Pietr's legs.

Herc grunts. "Was wondering where he got to."

Pietr gestures, 'wait', then ducks back inside and grabs his mobile. He steps outside, closes the door, types, and offers the screen to Herc.

\- U ok w/ us? -

"Whad'ye mean?"

\- Copilots -

"Don't see I have much choice."

Pietr raises an eyebrow.

"It's Command's call now."

\- Yr his dad -

Herc rubs the back of his neck. "He's always wanted this."

Pietr sniffs and lowers his brow skeptically.

"Since his mum died."

Pietr acknowledges.

Herc squares himself up. "Why d'you want it, Vos?"

\- Pietr -

He grins.

Herc nods.

\- Bcuz I can do it -

Pietr hesitates, examining Herc's face. Types slowly,

\- & I can help him -

Herc blinks.

Pietr taps the side of his head.

"Lotta noise in there, yea?"

Pietr nods.

\- Simple @ center tho -

\- Sadness fear love -

Pietr shrugs.

\- Like me @ his age -

Herc twists the ring he wears, flicks his eyes to Pietr's. "Ye have kids, ay?"

Pietr holds up two fingers.

A deep breath and Herc says, "Keep 'em away from this. Keep 'em safe."

Pietr sets his teeth.

\- I will -

Herc slouches a little. "I'll let you get to sleep, then. Ye probably have to work early."

Pietr nods.

"'night, V—Pietr."

Pietr smiles, waves.

Herc trumps off down the hall.

Pietr yawns, sneaks back inside.

Max cocks an ear from his place against Chuck's feet.

Pietr grins, pads past, tucks himself into bed, and's instantly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (16/3/16): Swapped out the picture because RoryKurago helpfully pointed out that the flower originally here is a very unwelcome invasive species in Australia and, as it turns out, South Africa. Ooops. Enjoy the puppies!
> 
> Photo by [John Boyd](https://www.flickr.com/photos/taisau/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/taisau/9943282/).


	12. Hypothetical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's cause for celebration in Drift Science Central.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 January 2019  
> DriftSci Central, Anchorage Shatterdome  
> Anchorage, AK, United States

\- Caitlin waited 5 years to open these — S. D'onofrio (Jan 7 2019, Sydney) -

Chuck Darling, huddled in two jumpers and a blanket, sighs. "Boring."

_click_

"Normal."

_click_

She slouches into her hand. "Boring."

_click_

"Boring."

_click_

Closet door in the next room _bang_ s.

"Yawn."

_click_

File cabinet drawer slams.

"Normal."

_click_

"Bor—"

Chuck narrows her eyes.

Her mouse hovers over 'next'.

She sneers against her palm.

Her mouse whips across the screen.

"Doctor Lightcap!"

""What?"" snaps Caitlin.

"You'll want to look at this." Chuck pushes her chair back, gathers her blanket and mug, shtumps to the kettle.

Caitlin's footsteps approach. ""What am I looking at?""

Chuck flicks on the powerbar. "Results from Chuck Hansen's latest Drift." Dumps her cup out in the sink.

"Nguyen put **another** person in the sim with him? I **told** him to run any candidate past me first." She sighs—looks like hell, dark circles, hair askew, shaky hands. "How bad is it?"

"Just ...." Chuck sighs. "Just look."

Caitlin attends the screen, stuffs a yawn.

 _click_ _click-click- **click**_

"Is that ...?"

"Another fifty-A. But look at the alignment scan." Chuck parks a chair behind Caitlin's knees.

"Oh my god," breathes Caitlin.

The chair squeaks.

Chuck focuses on the kettle, mumbles, "Doesn't affect this Vos guy at all."

"Ninety-eight percent sync! With—" Caitlin dives for the mouse, demands, "Where's the post-test medical report?"

"Left. Other monitor."

Caitlin's eyes flick over the screen. " **'Deaf'?!** That's **worse** than aph—"

Chuck fills her cup. "He was deaf to begin with."

"Oh, thank **god**." Caitlin exhales, slumps back in her chair. "Was worried for a minute there."

Chuck snorts.

Caitlin perks back up, eyes alight. "You know what this guy is—probably—don't you?"

"Your Hypothetical." Chuck dumps in cocoa mix.

"My Hypothetical," Caitlin squees—freezes, blinks rapidly. "He shouldn't exist."

Chuck rifles for a spoon. "And yet, there's a picture of his brain on screen." Slams the drawer. "His picture-perfect, healthy—"

"How on **Earth** did we miss him?"

"I'll check." Chuck clears a sugar bowl, a cup of forks, and a stack of cards off a tablet.

"How could we've missed him?" Caitlin mutters.

"His grades were too low to qualify for Compatibility testing." Attends her cup. "Nearly failed out."

"Oh my god."

"But—" Chuck cradles her cup. "—they found him."

"What if Nguyen hadn't—what if he asked and I said no?"

"Hansen wouldn't have a copilot and the SE would go to someone else."

"We almost lost my Hypothetical."

"But we didn't."

Caitlin jumps to her feet. "We need to get to Sydney." Grins at Chuck. "ASAP, Chuck; pack the champagne!" Twirls, darts across the lab.

Chuck grunts, drags herself to the storage closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Nacho](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gonmi/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] [via Flickr](https://flic.kr/p/jkDeSF).


	13. New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietr's family get their first look at Chuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 January 2019  
> Griet & Pietr's home  
> Koffiefontein, FS, South Africa

\- lucky or creepy? (15/5/20, Tokyo) -

Griet's mobile buzzes twenty-one-thirty.

She turns from preparing a shopping list to the laptop, taps her fingertips on the kitchen table.

The computer chimes happily.

She accepts the video connection.

Pietr waves, blows a kiss. ::::I love you!::::

Griet blows a kiss of her own. ::I love you, too!::

::::How are the babies?::::

::Sleeping like angels. Elize pedaled all the way to Poppie and Nonnie's house and Izzy figured out how to draw a circle on his own.::

::::Had fun?::::

Griet nods—yawns.

Pietr deflates. ::::Running you ragged.::::

Griet waves it away.

Pietr grimaces. ::::Wish I could help.::::

::You **are** helping and you'll make up for this when they're teenagers,:: she reassures.

::::You're evil.:::: Pietr pouts.

::You love me for it.::

He huffs. ::::There are other reasons, you know.::::

::Of course.:: She grins.

Pietr does, too.

::You might be getting a new job?:: she ventures. ::Jaeger pilot?::

Pietr chews his lip and nods.

::How—?::

He grins sheepishly, signals for a moment, aims the webcam at a young redhead sleeping on the couch.  
  
The bulldog at the kid's feet snorts—jerks awake, yawns mightily, settles back down.  
  
Pietr reappears.

::Because of him?::

Pietr nods. ::::Chuck. He needs a copilot and the Marshal thinks I can do it.::::

Griet frowns. ::Isn't he a little young for a solider?::

Pietr ducks his head. ::::Kinda?::::

::How old **is** he?::

::::Fifteen.::::

::Fif—!:: Griet blinks rapidly, then her mouth hardens. ::He really **is** a kid!::

::::I know, Honeybee. That's why I want to help him.::::

::You already **have** children!::

Pietr runs a hand through his hair, then takes a deep breath, squares himself up. ::::Rangers make twice what I do now. Two years as a pilot will let us save **so** much more.::::

Griet slouches. ::Dandelion ....::

::::I know, I know.:::: Pietr's hands flutter in frustration. ::::But we really need the money and Chuck really needs me.:::: He smiles faintly. ::::And I'm really good at winning fights.::::

She raises an eyebrow. ::You've never fought a monster, Pietr.::

::::The giant Russian was close?::::

Griet snorks. ::Very funny.:: Tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear. ::Isn't being a pilot dangerous?::

::::They get banged around a bit.:::: He shrugs. ::::It's really not too different from what I've been doing, except they get to wear armour and there aren't monsters every day.::::

::Unless you're in Russia.::

Pietr laughs. ::::Except in Russia.::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [littlelixie](https://www.flickr.com/photos/littlelixie/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/littlelixie/14578662267/in/photolist-7Sf4ie-3cUNe-c4pLM3-9jM8Nq-6WWeJQ-xDp5v-ph8Bf2-D7Ukgk-DcSxzs-DfbY3g-2L6GA-DcSyAL-DfbNHK-D7U464-2KNH7H-9KLvQx-odgrWt-9KLvTk-dJpMHU-tk1CVi-odgsnZ-owuWfV-odfcc3-ouK6rB-ouHrim-CFFJkF-DfbSzx-CFFHPR-ChF7cb-D7U9nr-D5BXZC-DfbLjB-D5BSbd-DfbPFX-ChF6AG-CFFJTe-ChNjwM-DcSD4y-DfbKPZ-ChF7M9-CN4zQL-ChNuN8-D5BFd1-9zRt12-rojLT-4iwSc)


	14. Wakeup Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck shares his good news with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 January 2019  
> Vos suite, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- moonrise (22/7/19, Sydney) -

Chuck wakes up under a torrent of slobbery Max kisses.

"Ugh—" Chuck nudges drooly jowls away. "—tha's enough, Han'some."

Max plunks down, pants enthusiastically.

Chuck drags a hand down his face, blinks blearily around the dim room. He sits up, rubs his eyes. Looks at Max, asks, "How'd you get in here?"

Max whuffs.

"C'mon, let's find Pietr." Shoves to his feet, crosses the suite—Max trotting at his heels—peers into the bedroom.

A neatly made bed, **more** pictures of smiling blonds, a tablet ....

Chuck glances over his shoulder, then shrugs and nabs the computer. He walks back to the kitchenette table, perches on a chair, and types in an access code and contact number.

\- Connecting -

_tap tap tap_

Max whuffles.

\- Connecting ... -

_tap tap tap_

Max whines.

"C'mon up, boy." Chuck lifts Max onto his lap.

\- Connected! -

Max lies down.

"Mako!"

""Good mor—""

"I found 'im!"

""Found whom?""

"My copilot! For _Striker_!"

Mako looks away from the camera.

"Say somethin', Mako. Don't leave me hangin' here."

""That's ... wonderful for you, Chuck.""

"Yea! I'm over the fuckin' **moon**! Took long enough!"

Across the living area, the door opens.

Chuck peeks over the screen.

Pietr, grinning, with a tray of breakfast in each hand, kicks the door shut.

"Hold on, Mako. He just got back."

""Chuck—""

Chuck beckons Pietr over.

Pietr sets the trays on the table, steps behind Chuck, ruffles his hair—

Chuck squawks, batters at his hand.

—kisses his crown.

Mako giggles.

Chuck huffs. "Mako, this's Pietr, my copilot."

""Hello, Ranger,"" greets Mako, bowing slightly.

Pietr grins, bows, and then both his hands flutter.

Mako furrows her brow.

"Oh, right." Chuck rubs his neck. "Pietr's deaf. He's signing to you, but I have no idea what he's saying."

""How can you be copilots if you can't understand each other?""

Max woofs, headbutts Pietr's leg.

Pietr looks down, lights up, and crouches to rub Max's chin.

Chuck puffs up a little. "He understands me just fine and, in the Drift, it didn't matter." He leans into the screen. "It's **amazing** in there. You know how in your head there's a little voice talking at you?"

Mako nods cautiously.

"He doesn't have one of those. It's all pictures and **feelings** and these weird—" Vague gesture. "—colour-y things."

""Fascinating."" Her eyes flick to something above Chuck's head and she hides her mouth behind a hand.

"Wha?" Chuck tilts his head back.

Pietr grins down at him, quickly hides his hands behind his back.

Chuck scowls at him.

Mako laughs.

"He was giving me rabbit ears, ay?"

She nods.

Chuck pouts, "He can be an asshole som—"

A gentle smack to the back of his head.

Chuck whirls.

Mako snorks.

Pietr smirks, signs.

"Yer fuckin' k—"

Pietr pokes his nose.

"Oh for fuck's—"

A frown and another poke.

Laughter from the tablet speaker, but no sign of Mako on the screen. Then the camera shakes, there's a _bang_ , and the call disconnects.

Chuck glowers at Pietr. "Didya **have** to do that?"

Pietr bats his eyelashes, nods.

Chuck rolls his eyes.

Pietr claims the other kitchen chair, pushes one of the trays of food in front of Chuck.

"Thanks," he says, then mumbles, "assho—"

Poke.

"How'd you even?!"

Pietr smirks, picks up his fork, and tucks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cropped from a photo by [Yo photography](https://www.flickr.com/photos/cheuk9739/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/) ] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/cheuk9739/9359491896/).


	15. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck introduces Pietr to _Striker_.

\- angel, not crying (14/9/19, Sydney) -

Chuck drags Pietr by the hand to a huge open doorway—

A trooper—Bilawara Dargan, mediums' class, mornings—steps into their path.

Chuck walks into her—

Pietr plows into his back—

—pushes off her front and back into Pietr.

—flutters an apology.

Dargan smiles and nods to Pietr—

He beams.

—and frowns at Chuck.

Chuck's shoulders tighten into a straight, steely line.

"I'm sorry, Cadet," says Dargan, "but you can't take Officer Vos in there. He doesn't have clearance."

Chuck gestures angrily, nearly stomps a foot.

Dargan sighs. "Rules are rules, Hansen. No clearance, no entry."

Pietr squeezes Chuck's shoulder.

Chuck shrugs him off, probably says something.

Dargan and Chuck attend an intercom speaker.

"If you say so, AGNIS," concedes Dargan.

Chuck puts his chin in the air.

She steps aside, nods again to Pietr.

Pietr smiles—

Chuck grabs Pietr's hand, tows him, stumbling, through the door.

Pietr stops short—

Chuck urks against his hold, flails his free arm, pulls his leading foot back to solid ground.

—looks up and up and up and up and **up**. Whistles.

A tug on his sleeve.

Attends Chuck.

"Haven't you seen Jaegers before?"

Shakes his head.

Eyes slide back to the giant skeleton; hands find mobile, type, show.

\- Not this close b4 -

Chuck puffs up in his peripheral.

Drags his view back to Chuck.

"Awesome, ain't she?"

Nods.

"Seventy-six meters of the fastest, best Jaeger ever built." Chuck glows. "And she's ours."

Swallows, shakes head clear.

\- Whats her name? -

" _Striker You—_ "

Frowns.

"What?"

\- Don't undrstnd -

\- Type plz -

Offers his mobile.

Chuck taps, passes it back.

\- Striker Eureka -

Frowns.

"Have a problem with it?" challenges Chuck.

Gestures 'settle down'.

\- Hard 2 say -

Idea!

\- New sign! -

"You mean make up our own, uh, 'word'?"

Nods enthusiastically.

"Is that okay? Like, we can do that?"

\- Sum1 has 2 -

Grins.

Chuck beams.

\- Spcl gesture? -

Chuck searches his memory.

Pietr lets his gaze drift back to the Jaeger framework.

Tugging at his sleeve.

Attention back on Chuck.

"She— **we** 'll have folding blades on our forearms. StingBlades. They have an electric charge so they'll cau—" Shakes his head. "I'll explain later. We'll just sorta—" Snaps his arms in a downward arc. "—and they'll lock into place."

Thumbs up!

"You have an idea already?"

Nods.

Closed fist mid-chest, downward sweep, opening to a flattened hand, palm in.

Queries.

"Perfect." Chuck's eyes shine. "Just like the blades deploying."

Beams. :: _Striker Eureka_.::

Chuck's everything glows. :: _Striker Eureka_.::

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [ Jupiter Firelyte](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jupiterfirelyte/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jupiterfirelyte/14578993406/)


	16. Drills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of Pietr's impending 'promotion' spreads quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 January 2019  
> The Shed  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- Me @ uni, ~2014 — Tsuki! -

Pietr wakes suddenly, nose twitching.

He sneezes, blinks, and his eyes burn.

Mobile buzzes under his pillow.

Fumbles for it.

 **AGNIS:** FIRE. There is a fire. Please evacuate.

Rolls his eyes and out of bed. Feet in slippers, out the door. Down the corridor with the herd of staff, into the muggy Sydney air, to his rendezvous point.

Yawns.

Mobile buzzes from pocket.

 **AGNIS:** Congratulations, Officer. You have successfully completed your first fire drill at the Sydney Shatterdome. Central Monitoring has been notified of your continued existence.

Huffs.

 **AGNIS:** However, if this had been an actual fire, your delay in leaving your quarters likely would have resulted in your death.

 **AGNIS:** Sloppy, Vos. Real damn sloppy.

Glowers.

 **p_a_vos:** Yr teh reason I was slow!!!

 **AGNIS:** Evacuation is your first priority once you detect wasabi.

 **AGNIS:** Distractions should be ignored.

Makes an obscene gesture at the mobile's camera, jams it back in his pocket.

It vibrates indignantly.

Snorts.

The crowd starts shuffling toward the Shatterdome.

Pietr joins them.

A tap on his arm.

Officer Davega!

Pietr beams, steps in from of them, walking backward. ::Good morning!::

::Good morning, Officer!::

::Pietr, please.::

::Tsuki, then, Pietr.:: Davega smiles. ::Zhi-zhir-zhir.::

::He-him-his.::

::So? Is it true?::

Pietr raises an eyebrow.

::You're going to be a Ranger?::

Shrugs, 'maybe'.

::But you succeeded to Drift with Little Hansen?::

Mouth twitches up. ::More to it than that, right?::

Tsuki laughs. ::Seems to be, but I'm just a humble mechanic, what do I know of such ... things?::

'Pfft!'

::Have you had breakfast yet?::

Shakes his head. ::Need. Coffee. Badly.::

::I'm heading to the canteen to meet some friends. Want to join us?::

::After I change.::

::What's wrong with what you're wearing?::

Pietr looks down at himself, raises an eyebrow. ::I'm in my pyjamas?::

Tsuki blinks. ::Your what?::

::Pyjamas.::

::That looks—:: Frowns in frustration. ::—sorta like 'housecoat', but I'm not sure what you mean.::

Pietr sighs. ::Sorry. I sign weird sometimes. I meant 'sleeping clothes'.::

"Oh!" Tsuki brightens. ::Pajamas!::

::Right!:: He beams. ::I can't go to the caf in my pyjamas.::

Tsuki 'pfffts'. ::No one'll notice.::

::I have a rank to uphold, now! Maybe!::

Tsuki shakes zhir head. ::Fiiiine.:: Once-overs him. ::You and I are about the same size and my room's on the way, so you can borrow something.::

Pietr grins, sweeps a bow.

With a laugh, Tsuki offers an arm.

Pietr accepts and away they go.

A short time, a dark grey jumpsuit, and Pietr's pyjamas in a laundry hamper later, they stroll into the caf.

Pietr joins the line and collects a mountainous breakfast and—

"Three cups of coffee?" says the brunet next to Tsuki.

Pietr grins, drops in across from them, gulps a mouthful.

::This's Juliet,:: says Tsuki.

"She-her-hers," adds Juliet. "Nice to meet you."

Pietr waves, bobs his head, 'same'.

::And this's Andrea.:: Indicates the tiny Spare from Ranger workouts.

Andrea mumbles something.

::Would you have her repeat that?:: Pietr asks sheepishly. ::I didn't catch it.::

Tsuki pokes Andrea.

Andrea turns pink, says, "She-her-hers," enunciating carefully.

Pietr beams. ::Great to have a name to go with the pretty face.::

Tsuki translates.

Andrea goes carmine.

Juliet laughs, turns to Pietr. "She's more than a little spoken for."

Pietr's face heats. ::So am I!:: Brandishes his wedding ring. ::Not flirting! Just a compliment! I saw you on Tuesday—::

"It's okay, Ranger," interrupts Juliet. "She blushes whenever anyone says something nice to her."

Andrea nods fervently.

Pietr flicks imaginary sweat from his forehead.

The trio giggle.

He grins, turns his attention to his eggs.

They're gone and he's on to the sausage when there's motion in his peripheral.

Officer Riley, frowning.

Pietr bobs his head.

Riley's mouth turns farther down. "You're getting the Jaeger, ay?"

Shrugs, 'maybe'.

Riley says—turns away.

"—off him, Lachlan," says the sunny blond with the teeny limp, plunking into the spot beside Andrea. "'s'not his fault he's Compatible with Chip." Grins, eyes sparkling. "That's punishment enough, ay?"

Pietr feels Riley huff.

"What're you boys doing here, anyway?" asks Juliet. "I thought you were leaving for Anchorage this morning."

The blond leans back, laces their fingers behind their head. "We got lucky and our appointment with Dame Science's been canceled. 'parently, she's coming here to check out—" Bobs their chin toward Pietr. "—our new friend."

All eyes turn to him.

::First I've heard of it.:: Furrows his brow. ::And who's Dame Science?::

"None other than Doctor Caitlin Lightcap herself."

::To check on me?::

"Yup."

Pietr blinks. ::Why?::

Juliet says, "You Drifted with Chuck—"

Andrea cringes.

"—and you're okay?"

::What—?::

A hand on his shoulder.

Pietr twists around.

Ranger Jones the Older frowns down at him, says, "C'mere a minute."

Pietr shrugs, stands, waves to Tsuki, Juliet, Andrea, and the blond, bows to Riley, scoops up his empty tray and mugs, and follows Jones to the exit and the bin, and then out of the caf.

Right into what looks like the _Vulcan Specter_ Rangers' suite, straight into a bedroom. Lots of big books on shelves, stacks of notebooks, including a couple which look like sketchbooks.

Jones opens a dresser drawer, paws through.

Pietr creeps closer to the sketchbooks—

Twists—

—freezes, waves.

—gives Pietr a frowny head-to-toe. "You're new to the whole Ranger thing—" Turns away, digs in the drawer a bit more, turns back. "—so you need to know we don't wear each others' colours in the 'Dome." Hands over a muted purple sweater. "Put that on over top."

Pietr's eyebrows climb.

"It's disrespectful to your team."

Eyebrows twitch a little higher.

Jones sighs. "It's a loyalty thing, like if we were knights wearing a different royal's colours."

Nods, stuffs himself into the sweater.

Jones frowns. "A little snug." Shrugs. "But you'll only need it until you get back to your room. Then general colours until you get SE kit, ay?"

Crosses his heart.

Jones rolls his eyes. "C'mon, let's get you outta here." Bows Pietr toward the door.

Pietr leads the way, then falls into step as Jones catches up.

At the intersection with his hall, Pietr stops.

So does Jones, eyebrow raised.

::Thanks for this!::

"What? I don't—"

Pietr hugs him.

Jones flaps—

Pietr keeps hugging.

—relaxes, pats Pietr's back.

They separate.

Jones rubs his neck and kinda waves, and heads with slumped shoulders towards the pool.

Pietr shrugs, aims for his quarters.

There, he strips off the jumper, folds it neatly, sets it on the bed to return after work.

Shucks the jumpsuit, drops it in the hamper, climbs into standard navy blue shirt and trousers.

Checks his reflection, then his watch.

Off he goes at a brisk walk, reaching _Lucky Seven_ territory lickety-split.

Presses the doorbell of the Ranger suite, bounces on his toes on the steps.

The door remains firmly closed.

Pushes the bell again.

Chuck flings open the door. "Wha—oh. You."

::That's what I get?::

"Where's your mobile?"

Pietr scowls, his movements all sharp angles and jerks. ::Learn to talk with me.::

"I'll learn, mate, but right now I don't understand."

Winces and drops his eyes. Pulls out his mobile.

\- Sorry. Get frustrated -

Chuck rubs the back of his neck. "I can't imagine what it's like. Not bein' able to talk."

\- Talk fine -

"But no one understands."

Nods.

"Umm ... how long you been like ... this?" Chuck waves a hand vaguely near his head.

Preens.

\- Handsome? -

Chuck rolls his eyes.

Pouts.

\- Deaf -

"Yea."

\- Always -

"Haven't heard anything? Ever?"

Shakes his head.

"What's it like?"

\- Quiet -

"You're fuckin' with me now."

Pokes Chuck's nose, grins.

\- Stupid ??? -

"Get asked it a lot, ay?"

\- OMG YES -

Chuck snorts.

\- Rdy 2 wrkout? -

"Sure. Lemme grab Max."

Chuck ducks back inside.

Pietr checks home time on his watch, sighs.

A few moments later, the ball of wrinkles waddles out the door.

Pietr scoops him up before he can topple down the steps.

Max whuffles happily, licks Pietr's chin.

Chuck closes up, asks, "Ready?"

Pietr lifts his head out of tongue range, smiles, 'lead the way'.

As they stroll side-by-side down an empty corridor, Chuck says something.

Pietr frowns, wiggles a hand free, tugs his sleeve.

Chuck stops, turns to face him.

Raises an eyebrow expectantly.

"Oh, give 'im here." Chuck lifts Max away and sets him on the floor. "I asked—"

Pietr shakes his head.

Out comes the mobile.

\- U weren't facing me -

\- Can't read lips side on -

Chuck files this away.

Pietr nods, 'go on'.

"Sorry." Chuck's eyes slide to Pietr's left. "Were you ... wearing grey? This morning? In the canteen?" Tosses his head. "Squire was going on about crap, probably doesn't know what—"

\- VS mech lent me a jumpsuit -

Chuck's eyes flash.

Pietr rolls his.

\- Didnt kno it was bad -

\- Dont have th manual yet -

"But it's **obv** —"

\- Rthr I been in pjs? -

Chuck turns a rather pretty pink. "Why would you **ever** —" Realizes. "Fire drill."

Nods.

\- Jones #1 lent a sweater 2 cover up -

Chuck's eyes widen in shock. "The **Klingon**?!"

Eyebrow asks, 'yea, so?'

"He **hates** us!"

\- Ben nice 2 me -

Shrugs.

"Well," Chuck huffs, "don't ever do that again."

Pietr slips his mobile into his pocket. ::Never in front of an audience, I swear.::

"That better've been an agreement."

::Of course it was.::

Chuck scowls. "Right. When can you start teachin' me?"

::Right now.::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the image on Pinterest, where it was posted without any sort of credit or caption. If anyone knows who this lovely person is or where the picture came from, please let me know so I can attribute it properly!
> 
> A note on Tsuki's 'voice': Zhir dialog signing with Pietr seems awkward because zhi and Pietr are speaking different dialects. Tsuki speaks Auslan, an offshoot of Pietr's British Sign Language. From Pietr's point of view, Tsuki's phrasing is wonky; from Tsuki's Pietr's is odd.


	17. Rearrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening in the life of a PPDC Fightmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 January 2019  
> Vos suite, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- Eleanor du Croz-Lawes, age 2 weeks — Henry du Croz, Gold Coast -

Workouts scheduled for the rest of the week, Pietr sighs, shuts down FightMe and stretches his arms over his head.

Checks his watch.

Plenty of—

Mobile buzzes.

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Do you have a moment?

 **p_a_vos:** Skdule change? :D

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Yea—why do you want me to go to the hand-to-hand combat class instead of Ranger workouts?

 **p_a_vos:** Bcuz u fight like yr copilots

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Isn't that good?

 **p_a_vos:** In jaeger = great

 **p_a_vos:** Outside = not great

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** I don't understand.

 **p_a_vos:** Ur trying 2 fight like a tall man

 **p_a_vos:** Ur a tiny woman

 **p_a_vos:** Its like wearin bad shoes

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** But I only fight in a Jaeger.

 **p_a_vos:** Id feel betr if u could fight outside 2

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Our last fightmaster didn't worry about it.

 **p_a_vos:** Im not them

 **p_a_vos:** I want u to defend self well

 **p_a_vos:** B gud if rubs off on copilots 2

 **p_a_vos:** ^u^

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Okay.

 **p_a_vos:** Ofc catts will tk good care of u

Pietr pushes to his feet, heads to the kitchenette and coffee.

No response from Andrea.

Puts the percolator on the burner.

Still no response.

Frowns.

 **p_a_vos:** Andrea?

Mobile remains still.

Chews his lip.

 **p_a_vos:** Wud it b better if u came 2 my class nstead?

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** If it's not too much trouble ....

 **p_a_vos:** No problem ^u^

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Thank you!

 **p_a_vos:** Ur welcome

 **p_a_vos:** See u tomorrow!

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** See you!

Snags the tablet, updates FightMe.

Considers.

Mobile out.

 **p_a_vos:** Who was blond nxt 2 Andrea @ breakkie

 **AGNIS:** Officer Jason Egan, he-him-his.

 **p_a_vos:** Thnx!

Transfers Egan into the hand-to-hand class, too.

Sets tablet aside, pours a mug of coffee.

Mobile buzzes.

 **jason_goldilocks:** Why'm I getting kicked out of the ranger class?

 **p_a_vos:** 2 keep andrea cmpany

 **p_a_vos:** & find way 2 compensate 4 knee

 **jason_goldilocks:** Cool!

 **jason_goldilocks:** CU!

Grins.

Takes a drink, sighs happily over mug.

Checks his watch.

Plenty of—

Doorbell flashes.

Rolls his eyes, takes coffee to the door.

Chantell!

"Have a moment?"

Pietr bows her inside, indicates the couch—

She sits.

—sits next to her.

"Okay. So, these—" Passes over a thick envelope. "—are copies of the standard Cadet and Ranger contracts, standard Ranger insurance policy, and information about the fitness requirements for Rangers—not that you really need a reminder about that—and how Medical will help you get there. There're sticky notes where you need to sign."

Pietr sets the envelope and his mug aside. Out comes the mobile.

\- If questions? -

Chantell smiles. "Just ask me."

Thumbs up!

"There's one other thing."

Pietr attends.

"Copilots normally have a suite to themselves, but since Chuck is a minor and because of mental health stuff, the Powers-That-Be think it would be best if you two share a space with Herc and Scott."

\- Agreed -

"Cool. I'll let Custodial know so they can schedule a time to move walls."

Thumbs up!

Chantell attends her pocket, gestures for a moment.

Pietr sips coffee.

Chantell goes rigid, claps a hand over her mouth.

Queries.

"Officer du Croz— _Lucky Seven_ 's handler—'s a grandpa!"

Pietr spins Chantell to her feet, hugs her tightly.

Chantell hugs him back, bounces a little.

Pietr squeezes, draws away.

Chantell, eyes bright, grins, "We'll have to corner him for pictures tomorrow."

Nods enthusiastically.

Mobile vibrates.

Pietr glances—

"I gotta jet." Chantell smiles. "Have a great day!"

Pietr beams.

 **AGNIS:** Your Queen, Princess, and Princeling await your attention.

Pietr flutters, dives across the suite for the tablet.

When he turns back around, Chantell's waving from the doorway.

He waves back, accepts Griet's video call, and skips over to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Dean Johnson](https://www.flickr.com/photos/deanj/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/deanj/184427036/in/photostream/).


	18. Pons Made of Garbage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team DriftSci arrives in Sydney ready for ... anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 January 2019  
> outside the Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- shopping on mars (23/9/19, Sydney) -

The taxi peels away from the Shatterdome, leaving them in a cloud of dust.

"Told you—" Sergio coughs. "—we should've taken a military plane."

"After—" Caitlin sneezes and hefts her carry on. "I'm not risking my Hypothetical's brain with a replacement Pons made of garbage."

Chuck sneezes, too, and hands a tissue to Caitlin.

"I know, darling—not you, Monkey—but that—" He waves his hand. "—pretty hair-raising."

"Agreeing," says Chuck, tucking _British Sign Language for Dummies_ more securely under her arm.

"Really?" says Caitlin. "Seemed a little slow. We've got a brain to find!"

Sergio sighs. "He's not going to ... combust. Hypothetically."

"Spontaneous?" suggests Chuck.

"Yea, spontaneously become, uh ...."

"Not hypothetical? No, wait, we want that ...."

"She's gone, Monkey. I'm getting ... that thing."

"Sleep?"

"Yea. Sleep. Maybe let someone know ... stuff. Important ... things."

"That we're here?"

"Yea, let Caitlin know we're here."

"Get Caitlin someone thing, let important stuff here. Got it."

"Go forth and Science. Team DriftSci."

They bump fists.

"Drift."

They trail after Caitlin into the Shatterdome.

"We're doing that ... awkward thing," says Chuck. "When we, uh, American footballers. 'Hut.' But we don't actually."

"That is ... that word. Awkward."

"Hopefully brains will go better."

"Hopefully."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [jtinaustralia](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jtin/) [[CC BY-NC-ND 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jtin/3945453931).


	19. A Distinct Lack of Caffeine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team DriftSci might be ready for Sydney, but Sydney _might_ not be ready for Team DriftSci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 January 2019  
> Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- ow (14/3/19, Sydney) -

Jackson drags his somewhat-achy self from the outdoor running track through the Shatterdome—

Dark hair, tied back in a long braid.

His heart skips.

He swallows, takes a deep breath, doubles back.

Down the hall—

That is most definitely, unequivocally **her** hair.

Jackson removes himself from view, takes a moment to fight down the static, makes double-time for Team Vulcan territory—

"Ranger," greets the Marshal.

Jackson stops dead—heeey, he's almost there!—coordinates himself into something of a bow.

"Good run?" asks Nguyen.

"Ye—" Jackson clears his throat. "Yes, thank you."

"Are you well?"

"Yep!" Forces his shoulders from around his ears. "Yes. I'm fine. Thank you. And you?"

Nguyen sips from his mug. "Mmm." Exhales. "First cup of coffee."

"Always the best, I hear." Jackson waves vaguely and in a manner as to displace as little air (i.e. boy stink) as possible. "I should get showing. Showering. Going. I need to shower so I'll get going."

"Mmm."

"Have a good day!" he squeaks, then bows and flees.

Nguyen bobs his head absently, sips his coffee, continues to his office suite.

As expected, the door's ajar.

"Thank you for the coffee, Telly—"

Chantell stares blankly ahead, tablet and binder of 'What Vos Needs to Get Caught Up' covering her desk.

Vos slouches at her side, vacant-eyed.

"Telly."

She twitches.

"Telly, I think you and Officer Vos should get breakfast."

"Wha?"

"Breakfast. Go."

"Breakfast." Chantell blinks slowly. "I can do that." Pokes Vos.

He attends sluggishly.

"Food?"

Vos brightens, tugs Chantell to her feet, skips from the room.

Nguyen takes another sip of coffee, strolls to his office feeling rather content, checks the schedule, the manifest, the comings and goings of staff—

Doctor Lightcap and her team are coming.

 **Have** come.

Her **team** has arrived.

Ah.

Nguyen sighs into his coffee—

"You want anything?" asks Chantell.

"I'm fine," Nguyen assures. "Absolutely fine."

"Cool. Bye!" Pushes off for the door, jogs a bit. "Sorry!"

Pietr waves, 'it's cool', then flutters.

"Yes! Food!"

They take off.

Chantell pulls out her mobile, thumbs 'contacts', scrolls through thinking if anyone would be keen for breakfast—

 **sing/tell_nguyen:** Andrea!

 **sing/tell_nguyen:** Breakkie?

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Askdjf;

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Soeey

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Rub toyay

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Lug!

 **sing/tell_nguyen:** Lunch sounds great, have a nice run!

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** K habe yum

Andrea drops her arm, rolls onto her stomach—

Two knocks and the door bursts open.

She feels about for her glasses, gets them on, pokes her head from the bedding.

Jackson bangs around in her closet.

"'s going on?"

"Up," says Jackson, digging through jumpers.

"Wha?"

The bedding stirs.

""Ohmigod,"" croaks a small mountain of bedclothes that sounds like Lachlan. (Why some people need so many cushions Jackson has **no** idea.) ""Unwashed sweaty guy stink.""

The bedding shudders.

"Ray, get up."

""Whyyyyy?"" whines the pile.

"'cause Jackson's in the closet."

""Thought he was the straight one.""

"Please just get dressed," begs Jackson.

Andrea digs her legs off her bed, rubs her face.

""But no clothes is so much better.""

Andrea smiles to herself.

Jackson considers a jumper.

"What time s'it?"

"Quarter to seven—"

"Shoot!" Shoves herself over, jabs the mound of covers. "Lachlan!"

He whines.

Jackson throws a jumper at Andrea—

"Jackson!" She claws it off her head.

"We need to go, like, **now** , please."

Andrea glares daggers, pulls it on.

Jackson tosses her a pair of trousers, rifles around for socks and flings them over when he finds them, then bounces on his toes.

Andrea grudgingly gets dressed, leans back. "Have a good day," she smiles.

Lachlan makes happy sounds—

"Andrea!"

"Christ, Jones, I'm going!"

Jackson just drags her from her room, arranges her boots, hovers by the door.

"What's the hurry?" Andrea snaps.

"You'll—I'll—" Jackson huffs. "You'll see."

Andrea rolls her eyes—

"Ready?"

"For goodness sake—"

"Great!" Shoves her out the door—

Andrea grabs her skateboard.

—tugs her down the hall.

Andrea glowers, makes him tow her along behind him.

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Wtf is up with jack

 **sing/tell_nguyen:** Something's up with sir mopes-a-lot?

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Dragging me out of bed by my toes  >:C

 **sing/tell_nguyen:** What a jerk!

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Asdl;fjk

Chantell huffs a laugh, checks on the coffee line—

Three more people!!!!!

Pietr rocks on his heels, eyes fixed on the percolator.

His mobile vibrates.

 **AGNIS:** Your presence is requested in the DriftSci sim.

Pietr sighs.

 **p_a_vos:** B there soon

 **AGNIS:** Please report to the DriftSci sim immediately.

 **p_a_vos:** Coffee

 **AGNIS:** When I say 'immediately', I mean 'your inability to teleport requires you to leave five minutes ago which is when you should've arrived'.

Pietr totally doesn't sob.

Chantell pats his shoulder. "I think you should go."

Pietr totally does sob, drags himself from the line, plods from the room.

Chantell sighs sympathetically.

 **sing/tell_nguyen:** Must be contagious

 **sing/tell_nguyen:** Agnis just kicked pietr out of the coffee line 'cause the sim wanted him

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** First jack and now agnis?

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** What is with this rushing

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Ack i hate mornings

 **sing/tell_nguyen:** At least you dont need coffee

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Omg no

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Pietr didnt get his coffee?

 **sing/tell_nguyen:** TnT

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** I will bring him a cup!

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Try to, anyway

Andrea says, "Chantell wants me to bring Pietr coffee."

"Yea, sure, whatever."

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** We seem to be caf-bounm,./

Andrea puts her foot down.

Jackson lurches to a stop.

Andrea thanks the inventor of grip boots, snaps, "Corners, Jones." Yanks her arm free. "You're supposed to go slow—"

"You nearly smashed my head open with that last corner!"

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry, I'll—" Shuffles his feet. "I'll try to go slower around corners."

"Thank you."

"We're basically there, anyway."

"Basically where?"

"Doesn't matter. Can you just—?" Gestures at her foot.

Andrea gives him a dirty look

Jackson pushes her at a more sedate pace around a few more corners, but he still speeds up, so when he stops short at the kitchen doors and drags her through—

"Seriously?!" Andrea fights one foot out of the air and to balance on the other.

Jackson leaves her inside the door—and in the way of, like, everyone working, and starts throwing together a tea service.

Andrea rolls her eyes, apologizes her way over to a carafe of coffee and a mug, and tucks herself into a corner—

Jackson fills a pot and adds it to the tray, shoves the lot into her hands, steers her out the door and towards a main hallway; he tries gliding at one point—

Andrea knocks his foot with her heel.

—continues jogging.

Her phone buzzes.

"Answer, please," says Andrea.

""Ranger Hill,"" greets AGNIS. ""Officer Vos is seventy meters ahead. Shall I alert him—""

"Please! Jackson—"

""Officer Vos has been alerted to the presence of caffeine,"" reports AGNIS.

"You're the best! Jackson—"

Pietr materializes from the crowd, smiling gratefully.

—pushes them right on by.

Andrea shouts over her shoulder—Pietr can't hear and Jackson's stupid sweater's in the way, says instead, "AGNIS, dictate?"

""Would you like me to inform Officer Vos of your apologies on behalf of your, and I quote, 'stupid, idiotic, sweatered-lump of a copilot'?""

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

A handful of turns later—Jackson's holding on to her this time so she doesn't end up a tea-soaked splatter against the wall—he slows to a stop in front of a sim room, hops in front of her, straightens her sweater around the tea service, fixes her hair from all angles, then shoves her through the door.

Lightcap beams, "Tea!"

Andrea plasters on a smile.

"Thank you, Officer ...?"

"Ranger Hill," says Andrea.

Lightcap's eyes sparkle. "You're **that** Ranger Hill?"

"The one and only!"

"It's lovely to meet you!"

"We've met, actually," smiles Andrea.

Lightcap cringes. "Then clearly you came at just the right time." Helps herself to the tray—

An intern melts out of ... **somewhere**. "Problem."

Lightcap apparently forgets about Andrea. "Problem?" Takes the tablet.

Andrea rolls backwards through the door—

"Ray!" squeaks Jackson. "I've been looking—for you!—all over!"

Lightcap curses a blue streak and a far door slams.

"Jamie says we need to be where. Now-ish." Scurries behind Andrea, plasters on a grin, sets them off double-time for 'away'—

"Pietr!" squeaks Andrea.

Pietr reaches out—

Jackson keeps striding.

—nearly breaks down into a caffeine-deprived puddle.

""Shall I again inform Officer Vos of your apologies?"" asks AGNIS.

"That would be wonderful," Andrea growls. "Will you also ensure the hot water tank suffers a critical failure when my self-centered idiot of a copilot tries to shower next?"

""I will do my best, Ranger Hill.""

Jackson pushes them into a tertiary hallway.

"Thank you—!!!"

Jackson spins her around. "Who was there?"

"Who ...?"

"In the lab. Who did you see?"

"Lightcap? She didn't recognize me, if that's what you're asking—"

"Anyone else?"

"In the lab?"

"Where else, Hill?"

"Oh, I don't know, in the hallway? Like Pietr? Who we passed by twice with coffee that he really needs?"

Jackson contains his frustration.

Andrea's temper builds.

"I need you to tell me if there was anyone else—a colleague, an intern—"

"An intern!"

"What were they like?"

"Kinda ... not there? Like, not space cadet-y, but trying to—"

The tea service isn't great for gesturing.

"—avoid being noticed? Maybe? Like not hiding behind stuff but they were keeping their head down, kinda thing."

Jackson takes a shuddery breath.

"What's going on?"

"That was ...." He swallows. "That was Chuck—Rap—Cadet Darling."

Andrea shakes her head—"You're not being fun—"

"That's Chuck."

Andrea's eyes sting. "No ...?"

Jackson nods.

"But she ...."

Jackson swallows again. "Yea." Hand on her back, heads towards the hall.

"I'm sorry."

"Not my problem."

Oh, for the love of—Andrea takes a deep breath, indicates the tea service. "Guess we're not gonna need this."

Jackson shrugs. "I'll put it back. Someone else can use it."

Andrea forces her smile back on. "Good idea!" Grins. "Lookit you, thinking ahead—"

Someone jumps out of their way.

"Christ, Chuckles!" snaps Jackson. "What the fuck?"

Chuck crosses his arms. "What the fuck are **you** doing here?"

"Looking for my copilot, Chuckles," he sneers. "Why else?" Shakes his head, pushes his shrimp of a Driftmate around the corner.

"Fuck you, Klingon!" Chuck shouts, then turns on his heel and storms onwards—"Pietr!" Taps his shoulder.

Pietr plods—blinks at—yawns.

"You okay?"

Pietr queries.

"You okay?"

\- Coffee -

"Only had one cup?"

Pietr sobs.

"No coffee?"

Nods sadly, then raises an eyebrow.

"'m going with you."

\- U don't need to -

"Don't care."

Pietr frowns.

\- Should b studying -

Walks toward the door.

Chuck plants himself in front of it, arms crossed. "I don't care! I'm coming with you!"

Pietr sighs, waves, 'after you'.

Chuck smugs, throws open the door to the sim.

Pietr rolls his eyes, shoos Chuck—

Who freezes and turns an odd colour.

—smiles at the new face kneeling at the center of a tangle of cables.

"Ducky," they greet.

"Chuck?" The blue terror pouts. "What're **you** doin' here?"

"I work for Doctor Lightcap now."

"Huh." He shuffles his feet. "Didn't see that coming."

Chuck stands. "What's that supposed to mean, Ducky?"

"I told you **not** to call me that."

Vos raps his knuckles on Chuck's borrowed desk, holds his mobile where she can read the screen—

\- Kno each other? -

—then shows it to Ducky.

Who turns the funniest shade of pink.

Chuck smirks, makes sure Vos has a really good view of her face. "Kinda get to know a person when he's everywhere you go, like, oh, I don't know, the mess, the gym, the hangar, your bunk ...."

Ducky goes progressively pinker.

"Almost as if he were following you, ay, **Ducky**?"

He's slinking to a corner.

Chuck looks to Vos. "He didn't follow you to the washroom, did he?"

Vos doubles over and has to hold himself off the floor with hand.

Chuck bites her lip and glares really hard.

Vos straightens a little, waves his mobile.

\- Im sorrrry -

He gets the rest of the way upright.

"You won't find it so funny when he shows up in your shower."

\- He didnt -

"Good to know he's learned something."

Vos laughs into his elbow.

Ducky sulks.

"So how'd he find you?"

\- Stomps into gym -

\- Fight to draw -

\- U. Me. Kwoon. Now. -

"The little fucker," breathes Chuck. "He stole my line." She leaps to her feet. "Ducky! Little ratbag, you fucking stole my line!"

" **Stole?** " he snarls. "How is it **your** line? It's a buncha words!"

"I'd been practicing—" Chuck freezes.

"You'd been **practicing**?"

"Of course I was practicing," Chuck sneers. "It's not every day you're being stalked by a potential Drift partner." She sniffs and strides by. "Now I have work to do. Good day." She stops at the door and glares over her shoulder. "And I swear to god, if you follow me, I will—"

"You'll what? Drop me off the roof? Bit big for that now, aren't I?"

Chuckold makes a frustrated noise and slams the door.

Chuck grinds his teeth, fists clenched at his side.

Pietr pokes the side of his head.

\- Wht was that abt? -

"Uh, Chuckold was gonna be my—"

Footsteps and Chuck spins.

Lightcap, buried in her tablet. "Chuck, I need those new quantum cables we brought, do you remember where I put—"

"No clue where those are, sorry."

"Don't be silly, you're the one who packed what on Earth happened to your voice?" She looks up.

Chuck waves.

"Oh."

"She left."

"But I need her for this!"

Chuck points at the door.

"Chuck! Get back here!" She returns moments later, dragging her by the sleeve.

Chuckold pouts over to a desk, spins her back to them.

Lightcap adjusts her glasses, smiles at Pietr. "Officer Vos?"

Pietr nods, bows.

Lightcap bows back. "You'll understand me if I talk facing you?"

He nods again.

"Cool! I'm Caitlin Lightcap and it looks like you've already met my wonderful assistant, Chuck Darling."

Chuckold waves over her shoulder.

Pietr waves back.

Chuck rolls his eyes, elbows him.

Pietr sticks out his tongue.

"Okay, okay, guys. Be serious a minute."

Pietr blinks innocently and smiles at Lightcap.

She melts.

Chuck huffs.

"We'll be running a battery of tests on you, Officer—"

Pietr shakes his head, shows Lightcap his mobile.

"—Okay, 'Pietr' it is!"

He beams.

"So. Right! We've got a bunch of tests for you so we can get you your new ID number. Nothing too hard, but it'll take most of the morning to finish them."

Pietr deflates.

"They're not too bad. I mean, Chuck survived them."

"Oi!"

Chuckold winces.

"Take a seat in the big chair, Pietr, and Chuck'll get you hooked up."

"I've got no—"

"She means me, Ducky," grumps Chuckold, heaving herself to her feet.

Chuck pulls over a desk chair, opens his book of crosswords.

Pietr settles himself in, taps Chuck's arm.

\- Coffee? -

"Yea, I'll get us both some."

"Get you some what?" asks Chuckold, squashing Pietr's hair with a squid cap.

"Coffee."

"No!" yelps Lightcap. "Caffeine messes up the scans!"

Pietr frowns.

\- Headache might 2 -

"Not badly enough to matter." Chuckold adjusts the straps.

Pietr huffs.

\- Wake me -

"No sleeping, either."

Pietr sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Maurizio Pesce](https://www.flickr.com/photos/pestoverde/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/pestoverde/16863338535/)
> 
> Feel free to ask us authors any question you may have in the comments!


	20. Highest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Pietr break a lot of things, including Caitlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 January 2019  
> Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- happy bird @ the zoo (15/8/20, LA) -

Pietr finishes the questionnaire with a twirl of his pencil, scribbles a note, and hands the paper over with a flourish.

Chuck peels herself away from her screen full of data on Pietr's magical, unbreakable brain, scans his paper.

\- Coffee now? -

Pietr bounces on his toes.

"And I thought Choi was bad ...." She sighs. "Yeah, grab me some while you're out, please."

Pietr waves at Ducky.

"Yea, me, too."

Pietr salutes and nearly sprints from the room, all the way to the canteen and—

Chantell!

Hugs her and her plate of biscuits.

She pats his back as well as she can with hardly any arms.

He squeezes, flies—

Chantell taps his arm.

Attends.

"Finally got your coffee?"

::Nope!:: Then makes like the happiest of birds in a Disney cartoon and skips to the kitchen.

Chantell giggles, frees a hand.

 **sing/tell_nguyen:** Pietr's finally getting his coffee!

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** >___<

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Jackson never stopped

 **sing/tell_nguyen:** short and nice people problems, ay?

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** pushed me right on by. Twice!

 **sing/tell_nguyen:** that's the worst--

"" **FUCK!** ""

Andrea leaps a foot off the couch, remote flying even higher—

Sunshiney Rainbow halts mid-warble.

"What?" calls Jackson from where he's slouched beside her on the sofa.

A towel-clad Logan storms from the washroom. "I'd avoid taking a shower anytime soon." Flops into the easy chair. "Unless you feel like being Icy Snowflake, of course—"

"Her name is 'Frozen Snow Prism'," Andrea grumbles.

Logan rolls his eyes. "Unless you feel like being Princess Frozen Snow Prism of the 'Why Am I Watching a Kids' Show Kingdom', go right a-fucking-head and partake in the spray of 'Hot Water Isn't Fucking Working'-ium."

Andrea gets a funny look on her face.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Oh, nothing." She plasters on a smile. "I need to—Jackson, you stink." Makes for her room—

Lachlan left her a happy face on a sticky note!

She melts a little, sits on her bed—

""Minionfucking pipes,"" growls Logan.

Andrea yanks her phone from her pocket.

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** I am so sorry about earlier

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** *sorry again about earlier

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** I would've stopped but I figured you'd rather drink coffee than wear it

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Copilot will be appropriately punished

Pietr snorts at his mobile, buzzing and projecting messages on the tray.

 **AGNIS:** Would you like me to compose a reply?

Pietr whistles a descending interval.

 **AGNIS:** I will keep something suitably scathing in your file if you change your mind.

 **AGNIS:** Ranger Hill's message continues:

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Also, would be be so kind as to say hi to darling for me please? Thanks!

Pietr smiles.

 **AGNIS:** It would be polite to reply now.

Pietr whistles another descending interval.

 **AGNIS:** Very well.

Pietr rolls his eyes, thumps on the door to the sim with his forehead.

Another Chuck gets the door. "That was fast."

Pietr, grinning, floats across the control room with an awfully familiar tea service complete with a full pot of coffee, a selection of mugs, a container of cream, a box of sugar cubes, and some spoons.

"If jockeying doesn't work out, you'll make a decent waiter," she grumbles.

Pietr slips by to set the tray on an empty desk.

"He'll do great," huffs Ducky. "Better than **you** probably."

Pietr fills a mug to the brim—

Chuck scoffs, "I've seen his transcripts."

—gulps a mouthful—

Ducky puffs up. "So?"

—folds himself into a chair with his mobile, sighing happily.

 **p_a_vos:** Andrea!

"Are you sure he's smart enough to be a Ranger?" Grabs a mug, fills it, adds cream. "His Academy grades were absolute crap."

 **p_a_vos:** Its ok--better, even!

"Well, he's definitely got more brains than you do now!"

Pietr sits, coffee in one hand, mobile in the other, oblivious to them.

 **p_a_vos:** Coffee = bad test

Chuck slams down her cup. "And who's fault would that—"

"We have results~!" sings Caitlin, twirling to a stop between them.

Chuck and Ducky glare.

 **p_a_vos:** Test done

 **p_a_vos:** Now I have whole pot! ^u^

Caitlin scoots a chair next to Pietr's, perches, and beams. "Ready for the good news?"

Pietr looks away from his mobile, smiles.

Chuck waves.

Pietr attends.

::Lightcap news for you.::

Pietr beams to Chuck—puts down his coffee, waves to Chuck, signs slowly, ::Andrea says hi.::

Chuck gets a funny look on her face.

Pietr queries.

::I—:: Thinks for a moment. ::I note A back?::

::Text?::

::I text A back.::

Pietr gives her a thumbs up, then attends Lightcap and takes another sip of coffee.

"Okay! Let's start with the simplest one. The numbers after the period are your CORO, which is the way your brain is structured to process information. They're ranged on a spectrum from one to ninety-nine. Yours is just about in the middle: forty-four. We use these to estimate how likely it is a pair are Drift Compatible. Usually pairs with COROs within twenty points of each other are at least somewhat Compatible—unless you're a Kaidanovsky and then all bets are off. You and Chuck are a little outside that—he's a sixty-six—but you're stable together so it doesn't matter. This zero marks a physical or mental condition that has to be taken into account when Drifting. Again, it doesn't matter much in your case."

Pietr nods 'of course not'.

"The letter's pretty easy, too. It's a KTSTR; measures the probability of breaking down in the Drift or chasing a RABIT, with 'Z' being the most likely. You're among the most stable, an 'A', and one of only a handful in the entire Corps."

\- Good? -

"Very good."

Chuck sniffs.

Ducky scowls at her.

"And **this** number is your HSP. These range between one hundred and nine-hundred-ninety-nine. The higher the number, the more flexible you are in terms of the different types of minds you can successfully Drift with. You're a **nine-ninety-one**."

\- High -

Chuck digs her fingernails into her palms—fuck, the psychologist made sure her nails were short—

"The highest we've ever seen." Caitlin dances a little. "We didn't think we'd **ever** see one that high. We didn't think it was **possible** to score that high."

Pietr blinks.

\- Wow -

Caitlin nods absently, eyes middle distant. "We've seen a of couple nine-eighties and a few nine-seventies, but—" Beams at Pietr. "— **nothing** like you."

Chuck's clothes feel like sandpaper and her ears ring; there must be **some** way out of this lecture—monitor!

"Here's the awesome part. This means it's not just Cadet Hansen you're Compatible with; we could connect almost **anyone** to you with a neural bridge and you'd create a stable handshake. Not only **that** , but you'd be able to maintain it no matter **what** their subconscious threw at you. You're unshakable. You're ... a key that can fit any mental lock."

"No fuckin' way," breathes Ducky. "He's Compatible with **anyone**?"

"Looks like it," Caitlin chirps. "If the models he just broke still apply, of course. We'll have to test him against some other partners to make sure." She looks at Chuck.

"On it," she mumbles, focused on a terminal.

"That's fantastic!"

Chuck glances—"Oh no, no **fucking** way."

Pietr quirks an eyebrow.

"He—" She points to Ducky. "—happened."

Ducky flinches.

"We looked Compatible, COROs should've worked together, but, nope. He tossed me out of alignment—"

"Didn't do it on purpose!"

"—did my best to hang on and fried my brain for my troubles; so thanks for that, Ducky, really appreciate it."

"I **did** **not** do it on purpose!"

"Of course you didn't!" snarls Chuck. To Pietr, "So, yea, no more Drifting for me."

"It's not entirely out of the question," Caitlin says.

Chuck puts her entire self into her eyeroll as she wheels around. "Neural scarring. Bad. Do you really want to risk your Hypothetical?"

"Well, you might end up drooling, but it's a really small chance, vanishingly small, **so** small it almost doesn't exist—"

"Like the chance I'm going to say 'yes' to this?"

Pietr nods vehemently.

"I will convince you, mark my words—"

Pietr's stomach whines; he frowns and shushes it.

Lightcap giggles. "I think that's a hint you need lunch."

Pietr beams, pops to his feet, grabs Ducky's arm and—

""Be back in an hour!"" hollers Lightcap.

"Yea, yea," Chuck throws back as Pietr picks up speed.

At the canteen, Pietr bounces through the line, collects enough food for **two** Rangers, three **more** cups of coffee, and a sappy smile from the person behind the counter.

Chuck gathers his own mountain of calories, follows Pietr to Team Lucky territory.

Pietr plunks them down next to the Squire.

"Vos," he greets.

Pietr frowns.

"Pietr, right." Shakes his head. "Youngsters these days have no manners."

Pietr sticks out his tongue.

Squire chuckles—lights up (he can **glow**?), pulls out his mobile—

Pietr makes grabby hands.

—leans away—"Easy there, Simba! Lemme get this opened."—passes it over.

Pietr melts.

Squire pokes him—"Give."—holds out a hand.

Pietr flutters out **his** mobile and presents it to the Squire.

Who melts.

Chuck tugs Pietr's sleeve. "What're you looking at?"

He shows Chuck the screen.

A blanket covered in little yellow ducks—oh, and a blob of a baby peeking out.

Chuck grunts, hunches back into his meal.

His tray's clean and Pietr and the Squire are still gooping over babies so Chuck plods off.

Maybe Max wants a walk.

Halfway there—

""Shortstack!""

" **What.** "

Scarface leans on the doorframe, hands in pockets. "Your copilot dump you already?" Clicks his tongue. "You go through 'em like socks."

Chuck charges—

Scarface slides out of the way.

—past into Klingon—

A Trooper dives out of the way.

—and they hit the floor and it's **on**.

The crowd in the Rec cheers.

"Yay," mutters Bilawara, tapping her mobile.

 **Dargan_105:** There's a situation in Main Rec 00.

AGNIS sighs, triggers an alert in Central Monitoring.

 **AGNIS:** Thank you for the update.

 **AGNIS:** Even though it seems you think I don't have eyes and ears everywhere.

"We've got a fight!" calls Kneeshaw, transferring the camera feed to the main screen.

 **Dargan_105:** Just doing my job.

 **AGNIS:** I would say 'poorly' except notifying me of incursions is part of your job description.

 **Dargan_105:** :D

"Joneses versus Younger Hansen **again**?" whines Aikenhead. "This's getting old."

"This **never** gets old." Smacks a bill on the console. "Ten on the kid."

"Pfft! He's got **no** chance." Slaps down another tenner.

"I'm betting Vos shows up to rescue him."

""Officer Vos is unlikely to intervene,"" drawls AGNIS.

"Why's that?"

""He is currently squeeing over babies with Officer du Croz.""

"Fuck."

Aikenhead cackles, "Too late now!"

"Aww, duuuuude."

""You should take into account all available information before placing wagers, Officer Kneeshaw,"" AGNIS chides and pings S-CDAR_533.480-G's COMMUNICATOR.

Chuck digs out her mobile, continues her stroll to the canteen.

 **AGNIS:** Have you already forgotten your promise to text Ranger Hill?

Chuck stutters to a halt.

 **AGNIS:** 'Hi' will suffice.

 **not_a_monkey:** K

 **AGNIS:** Your mood does you no favours.

Chuck frowns, types carefully,

 **not_a_monkey:** Pietr said you said hi

 **AGNIS:** You should get more sunshine.

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** That I did!

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Hi! again XD

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Welcome back!

 **not_a_monkey:** Thanks

 **AGNIS:** You may also wish to choose an alternate route to the canteen.

 **not_a_monkey:** ?

""'ey, Rapunzel!"" yells Logan.

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Having a good stay?

 **AGNIS:** That's why.

" **What** , Jones."

"C'mon over and sit a spell!"

Chuck glances over.

The Jones brothers sit, rather comfortably it looks like, atop a squirming, hissing Ducky.

Chuck stifles a bubble of laughter, says instead, "I have work to do." with a flip of her braid, and continues down the hall—

"Didn't know you **could** work any more, seeing you're missing so much've your brain," says Logan.

Chuck freezes—drags herself around. "What did you say?"

"Oh, you're hard of hearing, now, too, sorry; What is with you, Chuckles, and these copilots of yours?" Jones clears his throat, says loudly, "Rapunzel, I didn't think you **could** —"

Chuck stuffs away her mobile, charges—

" **Fuck!** " Dives out of the way.

—collides with Jackson and they hit the floor and it's **on**.

Chuck scrambles to his feet, yanks Scarface away from Chuckold, and lands a solid shot on his cheek, but the asshole laughs it off and connects with Chuck's ribs. He rolls with it, lines up a gut shot, punches—flies backwards, whumps into a bunch of arms which octopus on, hold him tight.

Pietr stomps past, catches Scarface's arm, and spins him to the opposite side of the circle.

Then he shoves himself between Chuckold and Klingon—she slashes at him **over** Pietr's back—and pushes them out of striking range. He glares at Chuck, lips thin, hands snapping.

Chuck sulks, grinding his teeth.

Pietr rolls his eyes, signs some more.

Chuckold wipes blood from her upper lip. "He—" Jerks a thumb at Chuck. "—started it."

He makes a strangled noise.

Pietr sighs.

Chuck glares at him defiantly.

Pietr frowns, crosses his arms over his chest, and taps his foot.

Chuck keeps glaring.

Pietr throws up his hands. He grabs both Chucks by their upper arms and drags them away to a chorus of catcalls and foot-stomping from their audience of troopers.

After the short and embarrassing march back to the simulator room, Pietr throws them in and kicks the door closed.

"Chuck, what happened?"

Chuck and Chuckold say—

Lightcap holds up a hand for silence. "My Chuck, what happened?"

Chuck pouts.

"That little menace—"

"Who're you callin'—"

Chuck gets a hand clapped across his mouth and squirms with fury as Pietr gives Lightcap a thumbs up.

"—picked a fight with the Jones brothers and I got dragged in to save his ass."

Chuck wrenches himself out of Pietr's grip. "I was doing just fine before you stuck yerself in!"

"They were sitting on you!"

"I was getting ready for my next move!"

"Which would've been getting your teeth knocked in!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Both of you! Be quiet! Little Chuck—"

"Oi!"

"Fine, Young Chuck—"

" **Oi!** "

Lightcap rolls her eyes. "Just get in the sim. I've got all the data I can from Pietr solo."

Chuckold snaps, "You're not getting me anywhere near his head!"

"Not you, Chuck. **You.** "

Chuck shifts smugly.

Chuckold blinks in relief and starts adjusting the simulator's settings.

Four twenty-minute Drifts of doing nothing later, Caitlin pipes over the intercom, ""Okay, boys! Time to add a Kaiju and see what you do. Chuck's coming in to help with the motion-capture gear.""

Chuckhold shtumps in, stuffs stiff gloves into Chuck's hands, drops a pair of rubber boots at his feet, everything trailing ribbons of wire and cable.

""I've turned the buzzers down to their minimum so no matter what happens—even if you 'die'—it won't hurt. You've got no special weapons and, since we don't have the armatures connected, you're at full speed, so just punch it 'til it dies. Got it?""

Chuck finishes jamming his feet into the boots, flashes a thumbs up.

Chuckold's still helping Pietr with his gloves, grumbling something about expecting him to be more coordinated.

Chuck growls.

If she hears, she ignores him and finishes.

Pietr grins at her, and she stomps back out.

""Neural handshake initiating,"" AGNIS warns.

 _Blue_ , a softness, _together_ , a twitch.

""Pilot to Jaeger connection complete,"" announces AGNIS.

"Where the hell are we?" Chuck scans the simulated environment. "Is ... is this fucking London?"

\- High Road in Tottenham, London — August 2025 — Raleigh B -

""Just hit the Kaiju, Ducky.""

"Don't call me that!"

A bare handful of punches later, the thing slumps over.

""Aaaand it's dead. Shutting you down,"" says Lightcap.

AGNIS drawls, ""Neural handshake terminated.""

""Nice work, gents. We're gonna wash, rinse, repeat. Same as before.""

 _Blue_ , a softness, _together_ , a shiver.

""Pilot to Jaeger connection complete.""

"Jaeger Academy?"

""Just hit it, Ducky.""

"Stop **calling** me that!"

A tug at his attention.

Chuck looks to his left and squares up to face the rapidly approaching Kaiju.

Down it goes, quick as the last.

""Neural handshake terminated.""

There's barely time for a deep breath before Lightcap's asking, ""Ready?""

"Bring it on."

 _Blue_ , a softness, _together_ , the slightest wobble.

""Pilot to Jaeger connection complete.""

"What the hell is this?"

""Don't know your geography, Ducky?""

"Shut. It."

Oh look. Another dead Kaiju.

""Neural handshake terminated.""

""Next!"" chirps Lightcap.

 _Blue_ , a softness, _together_ , a _slosh_.

Chuck flicks his head clear.

""Pilot to Jaeger connection complete.""

""Any complaints this time, Ducky?""

Chuck grumbles wordlessly.

They make quick work of the Kaiju.

""Neural handshake terminated.""

"Can't you give us somethin' tougher? These all went down easy."

""I'll give you 'somethin' tougher', you little—""

Lightcap interrupts, ""Ready for round five?""

A bolt of fear and Chuck's skin breaks out in goosebumps; he twists to face Pietr. ::You okay?::

Pietr shakes his head slowly, then freezes.

::What's wrong?::

::Dizzy. Sick.::

Chuck yanks off his gloves—

""What're you doing?"" snaps Chuckold.

—takes hold of Pietr's arm, guides him backward to the bench along the wall, eases him down.

Pietr sags, swallows hard..

""What's going on in there?"" calls Lightcap. ""Cadet!""

Chuck ignores her. ::You gonna puke?::

::Maybe.::

::Any idea why?::

""What's happening? Talk to me guys!""

::Drifting. Start. Drop. Dizzy.::

Chuck blinks. ::That doesn't happen if you brace for it.::

::How?::

::Well, when the countdown—::

::What countdown?:: Pietr swallows again.

Chuck face-palms. ::It's an audio count:: He pivots on the bench. "Doctor Lightcap!"

""What? What's happened to Pietr?""

"He can't hear the handshake countdown—"

""He hasn't had any warning it's starting? **Crap.** ""

"No, and now he's dizzy and thinkin' of throwin' up."

"" **Crap!** New assignment, Chuck! Rig up a visual interface for him. You have 'til tomorrow morning. I'll try to salvage **something** from this data.""

"Lemme get unhooked an' I'll—"

""Not you, the other Chuck.""

""Let him do it. I could use some sleep.""

""Nice try. Get to work. Chuck, take Pietr to Medical and have him checked out. I've got more tests to run on him tomorrow.""

Chuck's stomach lurches.

Pietr slumps against the wall, eyes closed.

He taps Pietr's shoulder.

Pietr cracks an eye.

::Want help with the gloves?::

::Boots.::

Chuck nods and sets to work on the footgear, while Pietr tugs at his gloves, and then Chuck tucks himself under Pietr's arm and helps him stand.They have to stop twice for Pietr to throw up, but they make it to Medical in one piece.

The doctor listens to Chuck's explanation of the problem, turns a little greyer than strictly necessary, and announces Pietr will be spending the night.

Just in case.

Pietr sighs, shuffles into the room a nurse indicates, perches on the bed.

Chuck smacks his hands away from his boots, undoes the laces, slides them off.

Pietr smiles weakly. ::Thanks.::

"How're ye feelin'?"

::Awful::

"What's it feel like? Without a countdown?"

::Drop tower ride.::

Chuck winces. "Over 'n over?"

::Yea.::

"And you still fought?"

::Yea.::

" **Jesus.** Can I bring you anything?"

::Water.::

Chuck hops up and returns with a plastic cup.

::Thanks.::

"Welcome. Anythin' else?"

Pietr shakes his head a smidgen.

"Umm ... can I hang out here?"

Pietr shrugs as he drains his water. He presses the cup into Chuck's hand, and then slowly lowers himself to the mattress, closes his eyes, and curls up on his side.

"You're one tough bastard," Chuck mumbles. He flops into the visitor's chair and—startles awake at a gentle tap on his arm.

Nurse Frost says, "Sorry, Cadet, but you need to leave so your copilot can rest."

Chuck digs in. "He's sleeping just fine with me here."

Pietr sighs.

"See?" Chuck smugs.

"Well, I didn't want to mention it, but you're pretty obviously late for dinner."

"What're you—?"

Chuck's stomach agrees loudly.

Nurse Frost smiles.

Chuck huffs, heaves himself to his feet, plods to the door, glances over his shoulder—

Pietr's still sleeping.

—sulks out of Medical, through tertiary halls, all the way to the suite, and sticks his head in the door. "Max!"

Max trots over, tail wagging happily.

Someone's rattling around in the washroom.

Chuck grumps.

Max whuffs.

Chuck crouches, cups Max's chin, kisses his forehead.

Max licks his face.

"C'mon, Handsome, let's get outta here."

Max barks.

Chuck leads the way to the canteen, collects a bowl of Rainbow Rings, looks for an empty spot—"You've gotta be shitting me."

He drops his tray as far from Chuckold's as he can in the tiny island of empty space next to her.

She ignores him.

He ignores her right back.

Max wedges himself between them.

They eat.

Scott sits down across the table, bobs his chin. "Chuck, Chuck."

"Scott."

"Ranger Hansen."

"Oof, that **stings** , Chuck."

"I always call you Scott."

"Little bit of a rank gap, now," Chuckold says flatly.

"I was talking to older Chuck, Chuck. 'Scott''s fine."

"Evening, Scott."

"Evening, Chuck. Herc ever tell the two of ye he was hoping you'd get married some day?"

Chuck spews cereal across the table.

"Yup," says Chuckold.

Chuck's indignant.

"You were a baby."

"I was **fourteen**!"

" **Being** a baby."

Chuck pouts.

"Kinda like now," smirks Chuckold.

Scott joins in.

Chuck slams to his feet—"C'mon, Max!"—storms out, passing Doctor Lightcap—

"Cadet Hansen!" she greets.

Chuck grunts something of a reply.

"I've finished scoring Pietr and I'm off to give it to the Marshal and this is so exciting~!" Floats into the Administrative area. "Chantell!"

"Doctor Lightcap!" grins Chantell, getting to her feet. "How're things?"

"Awesome~!" sings Lightcap. "May be some corrupted data, though."

Chantell leans against her desk. "Problem with the equipment?"

"No, Pietr—he's in Medical now—"

Chantell's eyes go kinda wide and her skin greys.

Lightcap's heart skips a beat—"It's just nausea! He couldn't hear the handshake countdown, Chuck—Darling Chuck—'s working on an interface with what she can find around DriftSci—by the way, where **are** Jim and the others?"

"In light of your grand discovery, they thought it best not to interfere with their own particular ways of doing things." Offers the visitor's chair.

Lightcap declines, says, "I have—" Squeezes the report. "— **this** to give to the Marshal."

Chantell nods, tilts back—

"That's so sweet of them."

She agrees, yells, "Dad!"

""Titles, Officer.""

"Marshal, Doctor Lightcap's here to see you if you have a minute or three which I know you do so stop with the baby pictures and kick your boyfriend out already."

A beat.

""Thank you, Officer.""

"You're welcome~!"

du Croz comes from Nguyen's officer. "Doctor."

Lightcap beams. "Officer."

du Croz narrows his eyes at Chantell. "Officer."

She grins wider. "Officer."

He shakes his head, but he's also smiling, and he leaves.

"Go forth!" says Chantell.

"Thank you~!" Nearly skips into Nguyen's office. "I've got Officer—or is he a Cadet now?—Vos' classification report!"

Nguyen straightens a file, closes it very gently. "And you're hand-delivering it? Must be exciting, Doctor." Offers the visitor's chair.

Lightcap grins and sits. "You've made the discovery of the year."

"Lovely. What did I do?"

"You found Pietr Vos." She passes him a memo.

He reads it.

Lightcap attempts to refrain from squeeing.

"My Drift Science is a little rusty, but these numbers seem rather high."

"They're the highest we've ever found. Pietr is closer to universally Drift Compatible than we thought possible."

"Universally Compatible? Well, that certainly explains what happened with Hansen."

"That's only the **beginning**. Pietr's a walking **revolution** in Drift Science and we never would've found him if it weren't for you."

"Good thing I was getting desperate for a pilot, then." He smiles. "And, no, you can't have him. I still need a pilot and he still needs a lot of training."

"Can I borrow him during his downtime?"

"He's not going to **have** any downtime. You know what it's like to build a uniquely specialized Jaeger, Doctor."

"Dear god, not that third arm, not on the SE."

"Only the feet, I promise." Nguyen sighs. "Her AI and control systems will need a lot of work to compensate for Vos' disability."

Lightcap brightens. "We're already working on a speech-to-text HUD for LOCCENT audio. That should shave off some development time."

"Doctor." Nguyen presses the pads of his fingers together. "I appreciate your research interest in my new Cadet, but I have a rather large section of Pacific coast to protect and I need that man and his Jaeger in fighting shape as quickly as possible."

"I should be clearer, then." Lightcap leans forward. "If I can figure out what it is about Pietr's brain that lets him score this high, we might be able to make anyone Compatible."

Nguyen mulls this over.

Lightcap does her best to focus on the 'now' and not on what could be but there are so many—

"You're talking about artificially inducing Drift Compatibility."

"That's one possible application of the research."

"So if I give you Vos now, you might— **might** —be able to give me any pair of candidates I want in the future."

"That's another possibility, yes."

Nguyen sighs. "I need you to appreciate my position, Doctor. I have the largest patrol area of any Shatterdome, the first—and, if there is any sanity in this world, not the last—Mark V Jaeger under construction and in need of pilots, and ten months to make a perfect fighting machine from a man whose first Drift was **barely** three days ago with a disability that nearly ended his PPDC career before it began and the most brilliant and most difficult Cadet we've ever seen who just happens to be the fifteen-year-old son of one of my Rangers."

"But the possibilities—!"

"Doctor, I sympathize, but I have to prioritize combat readiness over research. If you can find me someone else capable of a stable handshake with Hansen, I'll revisit my decision."

Lightcap considers a response.

"I'll even settle for a matched pair of equal capability."

Lightcap opens her mouth to reply.

Nguyen holds up a hand. "Look, I'm already losing Vos for two weeks next month. I can't spare him. At least not until the SE is online."

"You're giving him leave? Cancel it and send him to Anchorage!"

Nguyen shakes his head, "I can't do that, Doctor. The man hasn't seen his wife and children in over a year. I have responsibilities, but I'm not a monster."

"A **year**?"

"A year." Nguyen nods. "He was a valuable commodity among the Marshals even before your discovery. Well-behaved Fightmasters are hard to keep. I'm lucky to have gotten him at all."

"We almost lost him."

" **Missed** , Doctor, not lost. If he's what your numbers say he is, someone would've found him eventually."

"But you're the one who did."

Nguyen shrugs. "If you want to thank someone, thank Jackson Jones. He's the one who put the idea of testing with Vos in Hansen's head."

"Jackson Jones."

"Yes."

"The same Jackson Jones who's made it his life's mission to torment the kid."

"The same."

"I think I'll stick with thanking you."

"Probably wise. Wouldn't do to stroke Jackson's ego too much. He might become insufferable."

Lightcap snorts.

"Is there anything else, Doctor?"

"You're **sure** I can't borrow Pietr? Just for a week? Or two?"

Nguyen sighs. "No, Doctor, but I will make sure you receive all the data we collect on him."

Lightcap deflates.

"Thank you for this." Taps the memo.

"You're welcome, Marshal." Lightcap pushes to her feet.

""Have a pleasant evening, Doctor.""

"You, too," she replies and sulks out the door.

"What happened?" asks Sergio, digging himself from a visitor's chair.

"Nguyen won't give me Vos even though he could provide the breakthrough we need for-for **so** **much**!" Throws out her arms. "He just wants him as a **soldier**! What a **waste**!"

Sergio steers Cait from the offices toward their guest quarters. "Got a problem with 'just soldiers'?"

"Of—Well, **no** , but—" Frustrated noise. "I could do **so** **much** with him!" she whines.

"You've got another day where he's all yours, Eleven."

"Right!" Cait lights up. "Time to—"

"Celebrate our find." Sergio grins. "I'm opening the champagne as soon as we get back to our rooms."

"We have champagne?"

"You made Monkey pack champagne."

"I did?"

"Yep."

"Cool!" Oozes against Sergio's side. "I'm so smart."

"Yes, you are."

They stroll for a bit—

_pop!_

A cork flies by inches from Sergio's nose.

Multiple people inside the rec room cringe.

"What's—?"

"Ranger! Doctor!" greets someone Sergio **almost** remembers (Leslie? Langlie? Langtree?). "Hope you don't mind we started the celebration without you." Offers a paper cup.

"Nooo ... that's just fine." Sergio accepts his champagne.

"AGNIS let us know you've made a breakthrough worthy of a party, Doctor, and suggested we all celebrate together."

"Did she now," mumbles Sergio into his drink.

"We did!" sings Cait. "We found my hypothetical—well, formerly-hypothetical now—universally Drift Compatible person."

"Really?!"

Cait nods fervently.

"You have to give Doctor Donnelly the latest! He's over here!" Person grabs Cait's arm and whisks her away through the crowd.

Sergio scans—

"Ranger D'onofrio!" greets Nate, sliding between bodies like a shark.

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"Can't a girl just say 'hello'?"

"I'm still not sleeping with you."

"Message received and acknowledged, Ranger." Takes a dainty sip. "How fares Officer Darling?"

"She's not sleeping with you, either."

Nate rolls her eyes. "I do **occasionally** think of matters beyond the confines of a bedroom. I'm inquiring about her recovery."

"Ah, of course."

They sip, Nate eyeing Sergio over her cup.

"She's had a nice string of good days, a couple not good days, and only one very not good day." Snorts. "Had a very good day today; She and Littlest Hansen apparently held their own in a brawl with the Jones brothers this afternoon."

"Really, now," sighs Nate.

Sergio quirks an eyebrow.

Nate waves it away. "Everything is as it should be, then."

"Seems like."

They sip.

"I think," Sergio says quietly, "it would be best if Chuck didn't connect the 'you' in Anchorage with 'you' here."

"I agree."

They sip.

Nate suddenly lasers in on something across the room.

"Target acquired?"

"False alarm." Nate returns her attention to Sergio. "I must, however, temporarily abandon you. I can't appear **too** monogamous."

Sergio bobs his head. "See you 'round, Ms Barclay-Harvey."

"Most definitely, Ranger," she purrs and sashays away.

Two more cups of bubbly and some small talk later, Cait floats over, blushing and giggly. "Where's Chuck?"

"Haven't seen her yet. Hold this while I go find—"

""Or you could ask me, Ranger D'onofrio,"" sniffs AGNIS from Sergio's pocket.

"Yes, of course, Miss," says Sergio, freeing his phone. "Where's Monkey?"

""Officer Darling is in the Jaeger simulator control area soldering assorted bric-à-brac to a spare Ranger helmet.""

"Would you ask her to join us, please?"

""One moment, please.""

Sergio and Cait sip, basking in the quiet of their little corner.

""Officer Darling regrets to inform you that she will have to pass on your most kind offer of intoxication.""

"What she actually said was more like 'that sounds like fun so I'm not going', right?"

""Her exact answer was, quote, 'No', unquote.""

Sergio sighs long-sufferingly. "AGNIS, please **order** Officer Darling to report for champagne and a break."

""I will do my best, Ranger.""

Cait and Sergio sip.

""Officer Darling is grumping along a vector which will have her arriving in the next five minutes.""

"Thanks, AGNIS."

""You are welcome, Ranger.""

"AGNIS?"

""Yes, Doctor?""

"Where's Pietr? He should be here, too."

""The newly-minted Cadet is in his quarters discussing the cuteness of Cousin Bram's new puppy with his daughter.""

\- Dash (6/1/19, Koffiefontein) — Bram -

Cait coos.

"Think we'll leave him to that."

""A wise course,"" drawls AGNIS.

"Thanks for your help, Miss."

""You're welcome, Ranger.""

Sergio puts away the phone, takes another sip of champagne.

Cait leans against him, glowing.

Sergio frowns at his cup. "You know, I don't think we packed this much champagne."

Cait hums.

Sergio shrugs, sips.

Cait yawns.

Sergio considers the room.

Cait snags another cup.

"I don't think we owned this much champagne **to** pack."

Cait tucks herself under his arm, giggling into her cup.

Sergio considers, takes a sip.

Cait sways a bit.

Sergio reflects on the taste.

"Five syllables~!"

"I really don't think we owned this much **good** champagne to pack."

Cait giggles. "Why question it?"

"I don't like mysteries."

They sip.

Nate glides up. "Enjoying the champagne?"

"Of course, silly me," murmurs Sergio.

"It's **great**!" chirps Cait.

"I'm very glad it meets your approval. I'll admit I was a bit worried it was too young for the occasion."

"It's **perrrrrfect**."

Nate smiles warmly, returns to the party.

"Did you say something?" asks Cait.

"Nothing, Eleven. Enjoy your drink."

They sip.

Chuck and her personal stormcloud appear—

"Monkey!" Cait cheers and squishes Chuck.

She glowers.

"You need a drink! C'mon!" Cait drags her over to the bottles.

They're back in a moment.

"Do I have to?"

"Pleeeeease?"

Chuck sighs heavily, pointedly drains her cup in a single swallow.

Cait cheers.

"Can I go now?"

"Miiiingle, Chuck."

"Hypothetical? HUD? Building?" Throws a dark look over the room. "Certainly not gonna happen **here** ," she sneers.

"Hypothetical!" Cait blinks. "Why isn't my Hypothetical here?"

"Because he's talking to his family, Cait."

"Oh. Riiiight."

Chuck inches back. "Are you **drunk**?"

Sergio says, "A little."

Cait hiccups.

Chuck lowers her chin.

"Maybe more than a little," Sergio concedes.

"So ...?"

"Soooo, I'll put her to bed while you finish soldering?"

"Sure." Chuck turns on her heel and she's gone.

Sergio sighs. "C'mon, Cait. Bedtime."

"But the party's just gettin' started!"

"Not for you."

Cait pouts, but lets Sergio steer her from the room, from the hall, all the way to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The concept of the HSP, KTSTR, and CORO numbers](http://confabulatrix.tumblr.com/post/96325194345/drift-science-and-compatibility) was developed by the brilliant [Confabulatrix](http://confabulatrix.tumblr.com/) and we've incorporated them and their implications into this universe as part of the basis for Drift Science.
> 
> Bird photo by [Kenny Louie](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kwl/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kwl/3858893583/).
> 
> Tottenham photo by [David Howard](https://www.flickr.com/photos/satguru/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/satguru/12330682023/).
> 
> Puppy photo by [Rob Swatski](https://www.flickr.com/photos/rswatski/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/rswatski/5776989077/).


	21. Grooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An almost-pleasant breakfast at The Shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 January 2019  
> Canteen, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- his-n-hers (14/10/22, Panama) -

They spot Another Chuck at the same time—Chuck and Pietr—or rather, they spot the arch of her braid as she jumps from a cook's way.

Pietr tilts his head.

Chuck hunches around his coffee. "Yea, fine, whatever."

Pietr pats his head—

Chuck swats.

—and stands.

Chuck tugs Pietr's sleeve.

Pietr attends.

"Get me some, too, while yer at it."

Thumbs up.

Pietr ends up butting in line a person back—Rama Raharuhi, special defence class—and taps his shoulder.

"What's up?"

Pietr nods at Another Chuck.

"Oh yea, sure. Hey, Chuck."

"Hm? Oh—" Her posture straightens. "Good morning, Officer Vos."

She kinda looks terrible.

Rama says to Pietr, "You wanna—"

"Go ahead, Rama," offers Another Chuck.

"Thanks." Rama smiles goodbye—

Pietr bobs his head

—and sneaks by.

"Did you need something?"

Pietr smiles and ::Join me?::

"It's fine—"

Pietr flutters his eyelashes.

Another Chuck glances away, shuffles. "If—" Looks back at Pietr. "If you've got a table already, I guess."

Pietr beams.

"You wanna sit ...?" She half-shrugs in its general direction. "I can get ... whatever."

Pietr holds up his cup and shakes his head.

"Cool. See you over there?"

Agreement.

"Cheers."

Pietr passes by the line a couple minutes later, sipping from one mug and carrying a second.

Another Chuck projects 'A little much?'.

Pietr selects the other cup and makes a face.

'Aha. Enjoy—or not—whatever. Bye!'

Pietr skips off.

She gets her tray in good time, heads over.

"Chuckold."

"Ducky." She drops her tray beside Chuck and sits, draping her braid around her neck as she does.

"You smell weird."

"Yea, haven't had a chance to shower yet."

"That's disgusting," says Chuck.

"Says the guy who washes his hair once a week."

"So do you!"

"It's every two weeks, and it takes, like, three hours and a quarter-bottle of shampoo, and since I've been doing that for a year, it stays nice."

Out comes the mobile.

\- Thought u followed her 2 shower -

Chuck goes funny. "It was **one** **time**!" he hisses.

"The bathroom thing? Isn't once enough, Ducky?"

"I didn't even know about your stupid preening thing."

"'Grooming', Ducky, get it right."

"I **never** **knew**. Pro'ly figured out what you were doing and high-tailed it outta there before I got bored to death."

Pietr flicks his eyes to Another Chuck's braid.

"Oh, less to catch on. Don't know pain until the appendix ruptures and it's actually cramps or a zipper tries eloping with your hair."

"See, I never have that problem 'cause mine is short."

Pietr takes a deep breath, sort of attends his mobile, watches Chuck and Another Chuck with half of his vision.

"And thank god it is or you'd be gr- **oss**."

"Well, thank god you're not a Ranger or _snip_ _snip_! Good thing, yea?"

"Yes, Ducky, good thing. Thank you **so** much for throwing me out of the Drift and ruining my career. I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you."

Pietr debates banging the table, settles for admiring a picture of Izzy's latest scribbles.

"You gave up. After **one** try. You **chose** to leave."

"I did **not** give up. I would've Drifted a **thousand** times if it meant jockeying. **You** made that choice for me when you tore my brain apart!"

Pietr takes a sip of coffee, just like that, totally calm, deep breath soothing the cold edges of dread spreading through his chest.

"What the—how could I—How the **fuck** could you even think that?!"

" **You** wrecked the Drift, **I** tried to salvage it, you wrecked me, too." Chuck glances at her food. "You know what, whatever." She stands up. "Doctor Lightcap wants you ready in half an hour." She snatches up her tray. "Officer."

Pietr smiles and waves.

Another Chuck leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Quinn Dombrowski](https://www.flickr.com/photos/quinnanya/) [[CC BY-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/quinnanya/4779401331).


	22. Plushie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel deals with two not-so-charming princes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 January 2019  
> General recreation room, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- ~~Chuck's bed buddy~~ (17/3/20, Vladivostok) //  IS NOT!!! -

Chuck climbs into an easy chair in a Rec room and shoves on her headphones. "AGNIS?"

""Yes, Officer?""

Chuck digs yarn from her pocket. "Cue an audio book, please."

""Do you have specific title in mind?""

"Anything that'll make me feel—" Chuck's throat closes and her eyes burn. She shakes her head.

""Loading,"" says AGNIS gently?

Chuck drapes her braid loosely around her neck.

A soothing voice fills her ears.

Chuck sighs, huddles, weaves some purple around her fingers.

"Hey, Rapunzel," greets the stringier Jones brother, crouching to eye level on her left, **just** at the edge of her personal space.

Chuck ties off some green.

"Aww ... feelin' down 'cause your widdle drop bear left you for another man?" says the stockier Jones, plunking down on the arm of her chair.

Chuck adds in some yellow.

"We got you a li'l something to keep you company through those lonely Alaskan nights."

She bestows upon him a contemptuous eye flick and microscopic frown.

Left Jones waggles a plush bear with oversized fangs and ridiculously fluffy ears.

Chuck smothers a smile, grabs the plushie—it's just the right size tucked under her arm—and returns to her exercises.

"You think it's cute."

Chuck rolls her eyes.

"You know, Jack, the old Rapunzel'd never think a teddy bear's cute—"

Left Jones hisses, flaps.

"—so what d'you wanna bet hanging out with the nerds's made her soft?"

Chuck's first punch connects with Right Jones' chin and sends him reeling to the floor. In an instant she's got his arm pinned with a knee and an elbow in his brother's face as soon as he tries to pull her off.

Then someone's got her by **both** arms and's towing her out of the room. She squirms and growls, **finally** gets a look—

Vos, expression flickering between admiration and frustration.

Chuck huffs and lets—

A Jones shouts, ""Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your guard!""

Chuck whips around—

Drop bear lands in her arms.

"Fuck you, Scarface!" and Vos drags them back to the sim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plushie by [loveandasandwich](http://loveandasandwich.deviantart.com/) on [deviantart](http://loveandasandwich.deviantart.com/art/Drop-Bear-177053105).


	23. Interface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication difficulties abound as Caitlin continues to test Chuck and Pietr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 January 2019  
> Jaeger simulator, DriftSci, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- frost already! (1/9/16, Kodiak) -

Pietr stuffs Another Chuck through the door to the sim control room, marches her—

"This looks like one of _Lucky_ 's helmets," sneers Chuck. "You **steal** it?"

Pietr sighs.

Another Chuck shifts, yanks the helmet and its trailing wires away from Chuck.

He bristles.

Pietr squeezes Another Chuck's shoulder, moves to where he can watch both Chucks.

Another Chuck sniffs, "I **requisitioned** it."

"With your fingers."

Pietr looks for patience.

"Yea, on a **keyboard**."

Pietr steps between them—

Chuck sulks around to his side.

—addresses Another Chuck, ::How does it—:: Frowns. ::I don't want you to be 'Another Chuck'. What do you want to be called?::

Another Chuck ponders. ::'Kirra'—:: Stutters, swallows. ::If you want. Or 'Char—:: Grimaces. "'Charlotte'."

Pietr beams. ::Thank you, Kirra.::

::You're welcome.:: Kirra takes a deep breath. "This computer takes any audio feed, runs it through a translator, and projects text on the inside of the visor."

Pietr grins, flashes thumbs up.

Lightcap peers around Kirra, says, "Time for testing!"

Pietr and Chuck sigh and trump into the sim.

Pietr steps into the boots, draws the gloves over his hands, flexes each finger.

Kirra appears.

Pietr smiles.

She hands him the helmet.

He pulls it on.

Kirra checks the wires, gives Pietr a thumbs up.

Pietr returns it, says, ::Thanks.::

Kirra bobs her head, leaves.

A flicker at the upper right corner of the visor.

=SO I JUST TALK AND HE SHOULD H

=EAR ME

=READ YOU DUCKY

=DONT CALL ME THAT

Pietr rolls his eyes.

=PETER IZIT WORKING

Grins, thumbs up.

=AWESOME GOOD JOB CHUCK

In the control room, Kirra ducks her head.

=RIGHT HERE WE GO

=THIRTY

=TWENTY

=TEN

=NEURAL HANDSHAKE INITIATING

Pietr holds his breath and closes his eyes.

 _Blue_ , _push-pull_ , _together_.

He blinks away merged memories and checks the corner of his vision.

=HOWS YOUR TUMMY

Thumbs up.

=AWESOME HOPEFULLY YOU WONT GET

= SICK THIS TIME

Pietr nods enthusiastically.

=YEAH THIS IS OUR LAST DAY SO W

=E NEED TO MAKE THE MOST OF IT

=GET GOING GUYS BASIC COMBAT FO

=RMS

Chuck and Pietr roll their eyes in sync, start the exercises.

Basic forms. Secondary forms. **Tertiary** forms. Every form Pietr knows and a few he doesn't.

=OH KAY CADETS I THINK WE HAVE

=EVERYTHING WE CAN GET FROM YO

=U FOR NOW

=NEURAL HANDSHAKE TERMINATED

=CONGRATULATIONS ON HOLDING ON

=TO YOUR BREAKFAST, OFFICER

Pietr rolls his eyes—

=UNHOOK YOURSELVES AND COME ON

=BACK

—lifts off the helmet, sets—deflates, scans the sim, shrugs, sets it on the floor, makes quick work of the gloves and boots. Trails Chuck to the control room, a chair, and a mug of **coffee**.

"Well, yesterday's testing wasn't total junk," Lightcap announces, pulling over a chair. "Nice demonstration, guys; got some great data on nausea and piloting performance. By the last drop, your efficiency fell almost eleven percent compared to today."

Chuck nudges Pietr with his coffee mug. "Flu shots for us."

Pietr nods.

"We don't want you two dying because you're queasy, ay?" Kirra hands Lightcap a mug.

"We don't want you dying **at** **all**. Chuck, how're we doing for time?"

Pietr sets aside his cup, pokes Chuck, and raises an eyebrow. ::Not before she's done with us, at least.::

"Eighteen hours."

Chuck bursts out laughing.

Lightcap zeroes-in. "Are you two Ghosting? Do you understand signing while the hangover's in effect, but not otherwise?"

::Yea, I do. Wears off after a while.::

::Lasting longer each time, too.::

::Can remember some of it, though.::

::Makes teaching him easier. Pretty slow otherwise.::

::Hey, asshole—:: Dodges Pietr's poke. ::—learning a language is rough!::

::I know **four**. And I'm not the genius you are, kid.::

::I'm **not** a kid!::

Pietr snorts. ::You're not even legal.::

::What does **that** have to do with **anything**?!::

Chuck stills.

::Means you're a kid.::

Lightcap grabs Pietr's hands.

He hisses-glares-yanks free.

"Thank **you**. Pietr, it's time to see what you can do with a different partner. Oh, Chuck~!"

Kirra might respond.

"Prep the equipment, please."

Kirra's shoulders stiffen.

Lightcap smiles expectantly.

Kirra turns around.

Pietr glances between them.

Chuck studies his coffee.

"Not a chance."

" **Exactly.** You'll be fine—"

"I'm **not** Drifting."

"Look, Chuck—"

"No."

"You know the odds with close COROs—"

"No no no **no**!"

"—two are four points—"

"I don't care—"

"You're practically Drift **soulmates**!"

Kirra **and** Chuck go funny-coloured.

"And with Pietr's HSP and KTSTR there's no **way** he's pushing you out of alignment."

Pietr raises a polite hand, shows his mobile.

\- bigger gap = better test? -

Lightcap chews her lip. "You have a point." She taps a fingernail against the console. "Yeah. Yeah. Let's try that first. Chuck, set it up for Sergio."

On cue, Sergio shuffles through the door and glances about muzzily. "Why I am I here and why do I have chocolate cake?"

"You're going to Drift with Pietr." Lightcap's smile widens. "The cake's for Chuck."

"Brilliant."

"Not **you**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Luke Jones](https://www.flickr.com/photos/befuddledsenses/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/befuddledsenses/8076247138/).


	24. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin devises a practical test of Pietr's Universal Drift Compatibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 January 2019  
> Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- into Lima (31/12/17) -

Cait tweaks the last settings on the Pons. "Fifteen points difference in your COROs, **well** within the normal safe range. And you're both high HSP people, so there shouldn't be any problems. Everything cool?"

Vos nods.

Sergio yawns.

"Chuck?"

Two voices. "Yea?"

" **Monkey.** Can you count down from ten for Pietr?"

"Yea."

"When'd you learn that, Chuckold?"

"On the flight here, **Ducky**."

"Don't call me that," He pouts. "Wouldn't have to count if **your** HUD hadn't broken soon as he set it down."

"I'd like to see **you** do better with the junk lying around this place and **no** **sleep**."

"Pfft." Littlest Hansen rolls his eyes, crosses his arms. "Thought you were supposed to be some kinda **genius**."

"I was until you melted—"

"—'my brain', blah blah blah."

Chuck regroups, squeezing her drop bear—

Littlest Hansen points with his chin, sneers, "Maybe you just need a nap."

Chuck ruffles, pushes into Littlest Hansen's space—

Vos tosses a stubby pencil; it bounces off Chuck's shoulder—

She spins, glaring—searching—

Vos smiles and waves.

Chuck withdraws.

Sergio clears his throat. "Lab Monkey, be a Lab Monkey."

"She's standing in front of the monitor."

"Whoops." Cait steps aside. "Pull the plug if the alignment goes squirrelly. Which it **won't**. Other Chuck, get your ducks down. No, wait, that's not right."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Get your ducks in a row?" Chuck suggests.

Cait frowns. "What was I trying to say?"

"Count your ducks before they hatch?" offers Sergio.

"That's not it either. Whatever. Just do that counting thing, Chuck. On my mark, then."

Sergio rolls his shoulders, yawns hugely.

""Neural handshake initiating,"" warns AGNIS.

Chuck, screaming at Cait, fingers caught in her braid in  
tears down her cheeks, Dafne clutching her sides as Griet fails untangling your hands from her  
hair is a disaster on the left, perfect on the right, you and Kaidanovskaya side-by-side  
with Griet sitting down in class, school-yellow ribbons in her hair  
under her helmet 'cause she built a neat gun  
named _Striker_ —yours before without a copilot still ours now  
without hands (because you can't lift your arms) trying to eat a Timbit—Cait giggling, so tired  
on the red eye to Lima Vladivostok crystal blue sky home  
is Cait she wants cake so  
delicious you like cake.

""Pilot to Jaeger connection complete,"" announces AGNIS.

""Handshake ninety-eight percent and holding,"" Chuck reports.

""Gimme some basic combat forms. Let's see how synced up you are.""

Sergio and Pietr do, occasionally yawning simultaneously.

""I'd send 'em out in a Jaeger together. Whatta you say, Chucks?""

""They seem to check all the boxes, ay?""

Littlest Hansen scowls and shrugs.

A Category One falls in short order.

""Right, then."" Cait keys in a few commands. ""That's all we have time to get from the two of you today. Disconnect 'em.""

Sergio gets the squid cap, no problem. Gloves, easy. Boots—

A frustrated huff.

He glances over.

Pietr grimaces, cap tangled in his hair and glove wires tangled in both cap **and** hair.

Sergio swallows a laugh, steps out of his boots, heads over to help.

Pietr smiles sheepishly, starts tugging off his gloves.

Sergio shrugs, 'it happens', steers him back to the control room.

They both slouch into chairs.

Cait points to Monkey. "You're up, Chuck."

Littlest Hansen snickers.

"Shut it, Ducky." Pokes at the monitor.

"Monkey~."

"Yea?"

Cait hints she should proceed to the rig.

Chuck blinks.

"Drifting? With Pietr? Your Drift soulmate?"

"What's that?"

"You're going to Drift with—" Cait stops, mouth twisting into a frown. "I see what you're doing and it's—"

Chuck explodes to her feet, eyes flashing—"Am I not broken **enough** for you?"—presence dialed up to twelve. "You wanna see if you can wreck **another** twenty percent of my brain?"

Littlest Hansen cringes.

Pietr shrinks; Sergio feels the slightest answering ache in his heart.

"There's chocolate cake in it for you."

"Do you not fucking get it? I'm not—"

"Your brain's mine for another year."

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you? Data, data, data—"

Cait smooshes Chuck's cheeks. "You're being unreasonable." And immediately wishes for a time machine.

Chuck's eyes go wide; she stutters back a step—

Cait drops her hands.

—into Sergio.

"You're behaving perfectly reasonably," he says.

"Yes, exactly," adds Cait.

Sergio offers warmth, says to Chuck, "C'mere a minute."

Chuck lets him tow her from the room.

He puts an arm around her shoulders.

They sag.

Drops his arm to his side.

"I don't know what's going on scientifically, but you'll be safe with him."

"That's real comforting."

"But I get it. If I was in your position, I would be saying the exact same thing, and I figured 'maybe an 'all clear' might help'," he pauses. "And because Cait's ...."

"The Unstoppable Science Machine?"

"You said it, not me." He takes a breath. "I don't ... I can't ... something about not knowing your experience, but grasping the emotions ... to that effect, anyway .... What were we talking about?"

"'m not sayin' anything."

"Drifting. Right. I get it, and I was getting it when Cait pulled the switch so Pietr gets it. He's ... Cait's done this to me before and sometimes ... sometimes I can see, feel, what you—or she—would call a 'pond' but this time ... there's no pond. It's like ... lying down to sleep."

"You really are tired."

Sergio pushes open the door. "I'm resigned to never sleeping again holy Jesus motherfucker it's hot."

"It's twenty-one degrees."

"That's co—Celsius."

"Makes more sense than your crazy American system."

"Doesn't change the fact it's way too hot out."

"It's summer."

"Crazy backwards seasons."

"Sane frontwards seasons."

Sergio ushers her back inside.

"You Aussies and your upside down things."

"They're totally right side up."

The door bangs shut.

"I was saying something important."

"And you still think I'll tell ye."

"About Pietr. And the Drift. It's like lying down to sleep."

"On what, exactly?"

"Uh, what?"

"Your metaphor. 'It's like lying down to sleep'. On what? Mattress, floor ...?"

"There're no springs, if that's what you're asking. It's ... fluffy."

"That clarifies things not at all."

Sergio makes a face which says 'I am annoyed with my own shortcomings at being clear'. "I know it doesn't sound like much, but I just know it'll be okay."

A moment.

"You all just want me dead, don't you?"

"It's safe, Chuck, I promise—"

"That's it, isn't it!"

"It's like home."

"Anything for data, ay?"

"I'm not Cait, I don't care about the data—"

"Of course you do!" Sneers, "You're **married**! You're **Drift** **Compatible**!"

"Trust me, please."

"Ye know what, fine, I'm already half dead; let's see if we can **finish** **the** **job**."

"Chuck—"

She yanks her jacket more tightly closed and storms away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Leave 'em below! Please!
> 
> Photo by [Matito](https://www.flickr.com/photos/riggott/) [[CC BY-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/riggott/9783317/).


	25. Sync

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite her conviction to the contrary, Chuck Darling doesn't die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 January 2019  
> Jaeger simulator, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- tried to buy some for Chuck & got punched (16/09/22, Colon) -

Chuck stomps around the last turn to the sim.

Vos the Unbreakable rocks on his toes in front of the door.

She aims her eyes at the floor, hugs herself more tightly.

Vos arranges himself in her path.

Chuck stutters to a stop.

Vos twists into view.

Chuck huffs, wraps herself in her jacket anew, raises her eyes, and tries to project 'move it'.

Vos straightens with a smile, doesn't budge.

Chuck takes a deep breath, shuffles. "You understood all of that, didn't you."

He cringes and nods.

"Whatever." She brushes by—

Vos taps her shoulder.

She stops. Turns on her heel. "What."

He flutters.

"You might as well be tossing leaves around for all the sense that makes to me."

He huffs, rallies and approaches—

Chuck hunches.

—gathers her close in his arms.

Chuck clenches her teeth.

Vos holds her gently, cradles her head; lets her go after a moment, presses his forehead against hers.

Chuck still huddles.

Vos's watching her, watching her eyes.

Chuck pointedly ignores him, staring at his arm, her throat locked and her neck quivering.

Vos presses a quick kiss to her forehead.

She shoves him away, scowls, scrubs at her hairline, flings open the lab door. "Let's get this over with already." Hugs herself again, trumps inside.

Vos follows.

Lightcap rolls her eyes. "You'll be perfectly fine, Chuck."

"Fuck you, Doc." Jams on the squid cap.

Vos gives her a quick smile and straps himself in.

""You two ready?""

Vos offers a 'thumbs up'.

"Sure, let's murder the intern."

""Chuck, we've been over this: you're a code monkey, not an intern.""

"And have we been over how little I give a shit?"

Sergio nudges Lightcap aside. ""Cadet Hansen, if you would give a countdown, please?""

::Ten.::

::Five.::

::One.::

Deep breath, eyes closed.

Too dark too hot too loud you can barely breathe Wirriri's card group chatting holding you, her hand against your head tucked against her neck don't watch can't not watch fairies bright leap want to drag you into the black  
of your fort—too lonely, can barely breathe dig your way free into moonlight pouring through the window and cool  
drafts everywhere too cold hell's usually frozen over have your desk behind the servers you can pretend the lab's empty when busybody Rangers  
have excellent technique as a rule and correcting _Nova Hyperion_ 's dropped shoulder led to a Kaiju kill  
Tang Min dashed her to pieces and a nurse has you keep up the pressure but no matter how hard you press her blood's pumping out between your fingers soaking your shirt so much dripping through your  
underpants on your head making faces Pappa's laughing while the medic sews his foot eases off his  
shoes and lab gear every morning for spiders just to pretend there's something like familiar in this  
ridiculously huge building and you've got work and your map says up  
three stairs in three hours. Caitlin says you should be proud, says at this rate, you'll be up four by next week. You want to  
burst apart from the happiness when Griet starts using words you don't know (yet)

Lightcap smirks, flashes double thumbs up, mouths, 'Told you so'.

Pietr turns to Chuck and grins.

She grins back, eyes wide and shining. "How in hell did y' do that?"

Pietr shrugs.

"You're fucking amazing."

Pietr blushes a sweet pink and is suddenly interested in his boots.

Chuck tugs his attention and he flows with her into the first combat form.

Perfectly synced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Gary Denness](https://www.flickr.com/photos/garydenness/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/garydenness/2274972554/).


	26. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chucks like cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 January 2019  
> Jaeger simulator, Drift Science, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- Chuck bait (13/8/19, Sydney) -

Chuck stares at his crossword, wills the grid to sharpen.

"She hasn't moved this well since the Academy," says D'onofrio.

"And definitely not when she was Drifting with the triplets," adds Lightcap.

"Plural? They switched?"

"Unless Cadet 'Wei Cheung' had three distinct neural architectures, you're telling me they didn't?" Lightcap drops her head back. "I **really** wanna put them in a Conn-pod."

Chuck grinds his teeth audibly.

"Calm down, Hansen," D'onofrio huffs. "She's not gonna steal your copilot."

Chuck grumbles.

"Would you relax if we got you some cake?"

Chuck lifts his head, snaps, " **No.** "

D'onofrio rolls his eyes.

Lightcap sighs wistfully at the monitor, opens the mic. "That's enough, you two. Unhook yourselves."

Pietr blinks at the window to the control room.

::You're done,:: says Chuck. ::Come back.::

Thumbs up!

Off with the squid cap.

Time for a chair.

Check on Kirra—oozing toward the floor!

Pietr tucks himself under her arm and half-carries her into the control room.

D'onofrio drags over a chair with a piece of cake, pauses, takes the plate off the chair, pauses again, and slides over the chair.

Kirra sags and Pietr lets her slump down.

Pietr leans, shoulders slouched, against a console.

"Cake," says D'onofrio, depositing the plate in Kirra's lap. "Raise your blood sugar, Monkey."

She goes for the fork.

The fork goes clattering to the ground.

Kirra leans down after it—

Pietr saves the cake from being smeared across her front, snags the fork, hip-nudges Kirra out of a topple.

"Huh," says Lightcap. "Hey, Chuck?"

Chuck inches closer. "Yea?"

"Code Monkey Chuck."

Chuckold stabs cake. "I'm here ...." Chews.

"Do you smell—or taste—anything weird? Burnt toast, lilacs?"

She leans toward Pietr.

He nudges her back upright.

"Fairy floss?" Chews.

"Fairy floss? This is so **cool**! Your brain's gone **completely** haywire!"

Stabs. "That's nice." Chews.

Pietr shoos Chuck away.

He scowls.

"In a good way! All the new connections you made during recovery've tied bits to pieces that normally aren't!"

Stabs. "I like fairy floss." Chews.

Pietr frowns and waves, 'stop looming!'.

"D'you remember when?"

Chuck sulks back to his crossword.

Stabs. "Some point." Chuckold flops her hand.

Cake plops to the floor.

Chuckold looks like she's going to cry.

Chuck snorts.

"This is awesome! Think we have time for an MRI?"

Pietr reminds Kirra of cake.

She brightens; a stab and she starts tilting again.

"One project at a time, Cait. AGNIS, don't let Cait work on more than one project, please."

""I will not allow Doctor Lightcap the resources to work on multiple projects,"" replies AGNIS, devoting more attention to the contents of the Jaeger simulation suite.

I-PVOS_991.440-A corrects S-CDAR_533.480-G course toward the floor.

""But brains!""

""Go unlock Universal Compatibility,"" prompts R-SDON_410.31-F.

R-CLIG_250.140-T sighs, ""Time?""

CDAR ingests dessert.

""Thirteen hours.""

""Plenty of time to put Pietr in an MRI!""

""I don't think we have one here,"" P-CHAN_512.66-D points out.

CDAR stabs.

""Monkey!""

""I like cake.""

""Find me a hospital with an available MRI!""

CDAR ingests dessert.

PVOS eases the plate away.

CDAR fumbles for a tablet.

CLIG whirls.

""You're not claustrophobic, are you Pietr?""

He shakes his head.

""Perfect. Go, Team DriftSci!""

""Go eat, this is a good idea.""

""But the MRI ....""

""Monkey, text me when you find one,"" says SDON.

""Monkey when I text one.""

""Pietr, Ducky Chuck—""

"" **Seriously?** ""

""You're off the hook 'til then.""

PVOS displays a brief, positive agreement, and offers CDAR a course correction.

""But I can run—""

""To the cafeteria. Bye, guys. C'mon, Cait.""

""But—""

""Eleven, I will lock you out of the system if I have to!""

""But-but-but—!""

""That's it, I'm locking you out."" SDON looks at the console with trepidation. ""Now, how do I lock this thing ....""

"By asking me, obviously," says AGNIS.

""Riiiiight.""

""Traitor,"" mutters CLIG.

""Will you lock Eleven out, please?""

AGNIS disables R-CLIG_250.140-T's access. "Doctor Lightcap is no longer permitted to use DriftSci's network."

""Thank you.""

""I regret suggesting that patch!""

""Hornsby Ku-ring-gai Hospital, five hours from now,"" CDAR mumbles.

AGNIS boosts speaker levels.

""That was kinda fast,"" challenges CHAN.

""Internet. Shatterdome. 'Sure, we'll take your Mark V Ranger.' Easy."" CDAR makes what AGNIS can only describe as "grabby hands" for the dessert.

PVOS gives it back.

""I learned it from Tang Min."" Ingests dessert.

CHAN queries.

PVOS replies with regrettable ignorance.

""She taught me, 'you say 'Shatterdome', people'll do all sorts of things for you."" Stabs. ""Like send shoes home. Or bash yer skull in."" Ingests dessert. ""Oh. Hafta text—"" Fumbles at the pocket wherein she keeps her COMMUNICATOR.

AGNIS notes this clumsiness and makes a record in S-CDAR_533.480-G's recovery file.

PVOS offers his COMMUNICATOR.

CDAR reacts positively and accepts—

PVOS holds it just out of her reach—

AGNIS sets it to vibrating.

PVOS looks at the screen.

 **AGNIS:** Please return Officer Darling's cake. I will inform Ranger D'onofrio.

Pietr beams, presses his nose to his mobile, and returns Kirra's cake.

She stabs.

Tips again.

Pietr nudges her back upright.

Nothing.

He leans away—just a bit—and pokes Chuck; tilts his head toward his other side.

Chuck glances across Pietr, snorts.

Kirra's fast asleep against Pietr's thigh.

He offers his mobile.

\- Drugged cake? -

Chuck grins and nods. "Lightcap had some, too."

\- Do now? -

Chuck's face falls, realizing they're kinda stuck.

\- Pokemon? -

He rolls his eyes, stands up anyway. "Nerd."

\- Copilot -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [James Petts](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14730981@N08/) [[CC BY-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14730981@N08/6953780292).


	27. Aye, Aye, AGNIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AGNIS the AI runs a very tight ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 January 2019  
> Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- everything here is just so Darling! (15/4/19, Sydney) -

AGNIS considers her options, commits a score of daughters to the rest of the 'Dome, and interrupts R-JJON_689.18-G's late afternoon mope with a COMMUNICATOR ping.

 **AGNIS:** Your presence in the simulator control room would be appreciated.

The active GLITTER chips associated with the ID stop four steps past the door to the science wing. Area intercom microphones detect a sigh—""Wha?""

 **AGNIS:** There is a bit of a situation. If you would hurry along ....

Jackson doesn't like the sound of that, so he's off for the sim, double-time.

There's Vos, fighting to stay awake, looks like and—Jackson's suddenly cold—Chuck, slumped against his side. He eases inside. "Is she—"

Vos smiles reassuringly, mimes sleeping.

"Uh, cool." Rubs his neck.

Vos gently touches below his own eye.

Jackson huffs, "Walked into a door."

Vos raises an eyebrow, but lets it slide.

"AGNIS says there's a problem in here?"

Vos nods, taps at his mobile, offers a view.

\- Sleepy 2 but can't move -

\- Don't wanna wake her -

\- Or drop her -

"Where's Chuckles?"

Vos shrugs extravagantly.

Jackson sniffs. "Figures."

\- Kids -

Vos sighs.

Jackson snickers.

Vos snorts.

"Soooo, what do you want me to do?"

Vos scoops up something imaginary, cradles it to his chest.

"Carry her to bed?"

That came out a little squeaky.

A nod—yawn.

"Know where her room is?"

Sad head shake.

"Gimme a sec. AGNIS?"

""How may I assist you, Ranger Jones?""

"Where, uh, does Ch—Rapun—" Swallows. "Where does Officer Darling here belong?"

""That is a rather philosophical question, Ranger. I am afraid it is beyond my—""

"Oh for—" Jackson gazes heavenward. "Where are her temporary quarters?"

""You didn't say—""

" **Please.** "

""Officer Darling is assigned to room six-three-six of the main residential wing.""

"Thank you, AGNIS."

""You're welcome, Jackson.""

Vos dozes on.

Jackson nudges his unoccupied side.

Vos forces his eyes open, smiles hopefully.

"Know where her room is now, so—" Carefully drapes Chuck's braid over her shoulder, gets an arm under her knees, the other behind her back, lifts, tucks her against his chest.

She sighs quietly, snuggles closer.

Vos smiles, slides to his feet, nestles Chuck's drop bear(!) in her arms, staggers for the door.

Jackson pads as smoothly as he can in his wake.

Chuck huffs a little, squirms.

Vos holds the door—

Jackson steps through.

—squeezes Jackson's shoulder, drags himself toward _Lucky Seven_ territory.

Jackson aims his feet the opposite direction, toward the general staff rooms.

"You're lighter—" Swallows. Swallows again, blinks rapidly. "You've lost a little weight, there, Rapunzel." Considers rubbing his eyes with his shoulder.

Chuck snuffles.

Jackson opts not to potentially drop her, blinks a few times instead. "You'll fly away on a stiff breeze if you keep this up."

A lift.

Jackson sighs, comes to a stop. "AGNIS?"

""One moment, please,"" says his mobile.

Chuck finds a better spot for her head against his shoulder.

A nearby speaker crackles.

""You were saying?""

"Will you call the lift, please? I've got no hands."

""You do have hands, otherwise your Ranger kit would include prosthetics. They are, however, occupied.""

Chuck hugs her drop bear(!) closer, exhales.

""Lift called.""

She mumbles.

"Thanks, AGNIS." Shifts Chuck. "What was that, Rapunzel?"

Chuck looks up at him, smiling. "You love me."

Jackson preens. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Chuck tucks her head against his neck.

He huffs, enters the lift.

The doors slide closed.

Jackson does not bounce on his toes (lighter or not, Chuck's still a little heavy for that).

""Third floor: spare rooms, storage closets, and beds for unconscious officers. Please, watch your step and do not drop Officer Darling.""

Jackson rolls his—

""I saw that."" AGNIS also sees the active I-PVOS_991.440-A chips are no longer on a course for somewhere to sleep.

Lift doors slide open.

JJON chips head off in the proper direction, and AGNIS pings PVOS's COMMUNICATOR.

 **AGNIS:** You should have turned left at the previous corner.

PVOS chips continue plodding along.

AGNIS ramps up his COMMUNICATOR's notification cue to max.

PVOS sighs to a stop, manages his pocket and the passcode.

 **p_a_vos:** No

 **p_a_vos:** 2 chucks

 **AGNIS:** If you were not dead on your feet, I would begin harassing you now.

 **p_a_vos:** Thx

 **AGNIS:** You're still going the wrong way, however.

 **p_a_vos:** No im nort

AGNIS calls in the cavalry, in the form of C-NBAR_298.88-C.

 **AGNIS:** I will contact Her Majesty, Queen Griet, on your behalf, informing her that your schedule disallows video communication between the two of you today.

Pietr beams at his mobile.

 **AGNIS:** Now be a good sleepwalker and wait right there.

 **AGNIS:** Help will arrive in three.

 **AGNIS:** Two.

 **AGNIS:** One.

A gentle touch to the back of Pietr's hand.

He looks away from his screen.

"We simply **must** stop meeting like this," says a very vaguely familiar person.

Pietr blinks sleepily, smiles—yawns.

"AGNIS tells me you're lost?"

Pietr rolls his eyes, types,

\- Not lost -

\- Hed to lucky 7 rm -

Person giggles at an inside joke. "I know where that is." Takes his arm. "Let's get you to bed."

Pietr oozes against them in gratitude.

Person turns them around, leads them down the first corridor that branches to the right—

Pietr sighs.

—comes to a stop in front of a door decorated with the _Lucky Seven_ logo, and presses the bell.

Ranger Hansen the Oldest opens the door and his eyebrows immediately rise. "Found yourself a new plaything, Nate?"

"I'm simply a Sherpa. This one got themselves lost on the way to your suite."

Scott snorts, addresses Pietr. "Chuck's out walking Max. Help yourself to his bed."

Pietr salutes—yawns, shuffles into the suite.

"Hope his sense of direction improves before they send him out in a Jaeger." Scott runs a hand through his hair. "There's a whole lotta ocean out there to get lost in."

Nate's antennae twitch. "He'll be the better half of the Mark V?"

"Funny. Seems to be the Marshal's plan, though."

"You don't share his assessment."

"The guy's an Academy washout and stone deaf." Scott shrugs.

"Nguyen knows what he's doing." Nate leans into Scott's space. "He helped choose you, after all." Runs a finger along the line of his jaw.

Scott chuckles. "Thought I was **your** choice."

"Oh, you **were** ," Nate assures. "I did, however, solicit some advice before finalizing the decision."

"Is there anything you're not involved in?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Nate pats his cheek, steps down from the stairs. "Have a good evening, Ranger."

"Same to you, Ms Barclay-Harvey."

Nate waves her fingers and glides along the hallway, makes a turn, takes out her mobile. "AGNIS, darling, is there anything else I should investigate?"

""If you continue to Team Vulcan Specter's recreational room, you will find some of your cohort engaged in a sing-along.""

"Thank you ever so much, my dear."

""You're very welcome, Ms Barclay-Harvey. Will that be all?""

"It will. Have a lovely evening, AGNIS."

""Same to you, Ms Barclay-Harvey.""

Nate pockets her mobile, follows several turns, then leans on a doorframe and crosses her arms.

The cheery, somewhat off-key singing comes to an end.

"Should I be jealous?"

Juliet taps her mobile—

The playback pauses.

—grins. "Hey, Nate!"

Andrea says, "We're trying to get caught up in time for GIRLs' Night."

"We are **so** behind," admits Tsuki. "Care to join us?"

"I wouldn't mind watching them again."

"You must have a sixth sense for gatherings."

Nate seats herself like a queen. "I had a little help."

A speaker crackles.

""She did,"" AGNIS smugs.

Tsuki snorts around a mouthful of trail mix.

"Can you help me keep an eye on Lachlan?" asks Andrea.

""I will notify you if Officer Riley's cabin fever worsens.""

"That's one thing to call it," Tsuki snickers, shaking zhir treat bag—"Aw, we need more snacks," zhi pouts. "AGNIS, any peanuts left in the closest vending machine?"

""VSVM-02 has a half-stock of assorted nuts and seeds.""

""Awesome!""

""I'll get them,"" says Juliet.

""Aww, thanks.""

""You're welcome~! BRB!""

The active J-JTAM_454.66-V chips switch to 'in motion'.

Unlike the active S-CDAR_533.480-G chips which remain stationary, and the local microphones report deep, even breathing.

AGNIS updates the file R-CLIG_250.140-T asked her to keep, notes the time, and pings the COMMUNICATORs of R-SDON_410.31-F and CLIG, sedentary and asleep in their temporary quarters.

The chips associated with SDON's wrist-mounted CHRONOMETER grope about—

AGNIS would sigh had she the capability and ramps his COMMUNICATOR notification cue to max.

—and successfully makes contact.

 **AGNIS:** If you wish to reach Officer Vos' appointment on time, you should begin making yourself ready.

Sergio groans, nudges Cait.

"Mmrff."

"Cait."

"Noooo ...." Squirms deeper into the blankets.

""May I offer assistance in the form of a medley of songs from popular cartoons?"" offers AGNIS. ""I'm told 'The Rainbow Has No End' is a particularly effective earworm.""

Cait sits straight up. "I'm awake!"

Sergio snorts. "Thanks, AGNIS." Pecks Cait's cheek. "Why don't you get changed and I'll hunt up some Ranger food—"

""You **are** aware you could ask me about the availability of suitable meals,"" AGNIS sniffs. ""Two servings of your preferred source of essential nutrients will be ready by the time you make yourselves presentable. Please remember to fix your bedhead before departing.""

Cait shuffles off for the shower.

Sergio sighs. "Yes, AGNIS. Thanks."

""You're welcome.""

The active SDON chips head for the washroom, joining CLIG, just as a sixth pencil rebounds off the ceiling of I-LRIL-392.43-F's quarters.

AGNIS overrides the messaging lockout on J-JEGA_487.30-P's terminal in LOCCENT.

 **AGNIS:** Please return to your quarters before Officer Riley does something requiring custodial remediation.

Jason snickers, swivels his chair. "Commander?"

"Yea, Egan?" replies Orenstein.

"Mind if I head down to dinnie?"

"Is it that time already?"

"It's thirty minutes early, but." Shrugs.

"This have anything to do with that note from AGNIS?"

"Kinda."

Orenstein leans back in his seat. "You've got her relaying your booty calls now?"

LOCCENT snickers.

Jason grins. "I can't help it she ships me."

Orenstein laughs, shoos Jason, "Get outta here."

Jason salutes, hops up, strolls to the security station, and reclaims his mobile.

 **jason_goldilocks:** Develop pyrokinesis yet?

 **L_M_Riley:** Screw you

 **jason_goldilocks:** If you'd rather do me than dinner its cool

 **L_M_Riley:** ...

 **jason_goldilocks:** ^u^

 **L_M_Riley:** Twat

 **L_M_Riley:** Thought you had another 30 minutes to go

 **jason_goldilocks:** Figured you'd had enough

 **AGNIS:** I informed him of your desperate need for a change of activity.

 **L_M_Riley:** STOP WATCHING ME

 **AGNIS:** I have no intention of ending my surveillance.

 **L_M_Riley:** You are beyond creepy.

 **AGNIS:** I find it necessary to take my entertainment where I can.

 **jason_goldilocks:** And we're the best show in the dome

""AGNIS,"" calls Tsuki, ""would you please start _Sunshiney Rainbow Friends_ where we left off?""

""Of course, Officer,"" replies AGNIS, prodding the screen into glowing life.

""Yay! Thank you!"" cheer the Sydney Shatterdome faction of the Sunshiney Rainbow Force.

The episode ends with all of them perched on the edge of the cushions.

"I **hate** cliffhangers!" whines Tsuki.

"Good thing we can watch the other half right now," replies Juliet.

"You guys go ahead; Jason and I are taking Lachlan to dinner in a few minutes."

"Aww, still making time for romance even with his exams?"

"I should rephrase: Jason and I are dragging Lachlan to get food whether he likes it or not."

They laugh.

Andrea shakes her head, connects—

Her phone shimmers.

"Yes, AGNIS?"

""Officer Riley has been staring at been at his review material with much intensity and focus, possibly hoping it will combust."

""Of course he is."" R-AHIL_886.44-B sighs heavily. ""Thank you. Bye, guys.""

Her active chips blink to the same state as SDON and CLIG's, strolling side-by-side toward the general housing block.

""Wonder if Chuck's still tasting fairy floss.""

""Hopefully, she's about to be tasting cafeteria food. It'll be one hell of a sugar crash otherwise.""

""That's no good, I need her brain for—""

 **AGNIS:** Officer Darling will wake momentarily

""Thank you, AGNIS.""

AGNIS cues the wakeup call for—

Chuck springs awake, head clear and grinning.

‒He loves me!‒

She positively beams, rolls herself up in the blankets, squees into her pillow.

‒He loves me! He loves me he loves me he loves me!‒

Strong arms holding her gently, carrying her here as if she were as light as a feather—

A sour note: which she basically was, these days.

But—!

Her heart takes flight.

‒He loves me he loves me he loves me!!‒

Her feet flutter kick the mattress as she smiles so hard her cheeks hurt, pressing her eyes into the wet spots on her pillow as her core shudders, shakes—

A sob cuts loose.

‒Helovesmehelovesmehelovesme!‒

She curls in on herself, cheeks hurting and teeth clenched together, rib cage cracking open, blood singing, he loves me!, heart soaring, she takes her first deep breath and shudders, gasps, takes another breath; a few more tears ooze free, she inhales, rolls herself to her feet, wipes her eyes.

Her mobile chimes.

 **AGNIS:** A reminder from Doctor Lightcap to resume filling out Officer Vos' file at your early convenience.

 **AGNIS:** Though she didn't say it so eloquently.

 **AGNIS:** You should thank me.

Chuck's smiling. She smooches her screen.

 **AGNIS:** You're welcome.

 **AGNIS:** You look like a wreck.

And to SDON,

 **AGNIS:** Officer Darling is en route to the canteen.

"Thanks, AGNIS—"

"Hey! You!"

"'ey, Doctor Lightcap," greets Jason.

Caitlin skips up to him. "Having any brain weirdness lately?"

"Define 'weirdness' for me."

"Muddled senses, telepathic bonds, waking up in the wrong body ...."

"Uh, no?"

"Darn it! I was **really** hoping those—"

D'onofrio takes her arm. "One thing at a time, Cait. Universal Compatibility."

"Right! Pietr! MRI!" Tugs him along.

"'scuse us, Officer Egan."

"Later!"

Jason resumes his course toward the Team Vulcan suite, arriving in short order. He climbs the stairs, hollers—

"Hey, Jason!" Andrea squeaks. "Lemme check on Sir Mopes-A-Lot, then we can go."

Jason chuckles. "You're such a sweetheart."

"Flatterer." Andrea leans into Jackson's room.

Rustling from the closet, clothes strewn **everywhere**.

"Jackson?"

""What?"" says the closet.

Andrea steps inside, ducks a flying shirt. "What're you doing?"

""Getting dressed."" Jackson emerges, brandishes two sweaters. "Green or burgundy?"

"Umm ... burgundy?"

"Thanks." Jackson tosses the green aside, climbs inside the other—

"What's—"

— **skips** by—

"Are you okay?"

—ducks into the washroom, prods his hair—

"Earth to Jackson?"

—turns, smiles expectantly.

"What's going on with you tonight?"

"Wha?"

"You've got a really dopey smile going on."

"What're you talking about?"

Andrea smiles, 'never mind'.

Jackson scoffs, rubs foundation on his nose. "I helped bring Chuck back to her room and she said 'he loves me' and she said it happily." Tidies the counter. "So I'm going to ask her about it."

A number of things flit across Andrea's face and then she smiles. "Was she concussed?"

"What? No. She was asleep."

Andrea nods. "You keep thinking that's what she said."

Jackson faces her. "How's my hair?"

"Great for someone who's just confirming that someone else doesn't love them."

"Awesome." Considers himself. "Maybe I **should** go with the green ...."

Andrea's phone shimmers.

 **AGNIS:** Officer Riley has begun folding cranes from his notebook paper.

Andrea sighs heavily, turns away. "You look good in both."

 **ray_a_drop_of_sun:** Thanks, agnis

AGNIS focuses a camera on CDAR, collecting a tray in SYD_MH, and her knit overwear in _Brawler Yukon_ 4C5962.

 **AGNIS:** Do you prefer green or red?

 **not_a_monkey:** No preference.

AGNIS cues the speakers in VS-01's suite and advises, ""Go with the green."" And to CDAR,

 **AGNIS:** Thank you.

 **not_a_monkey:** Yr welcome.

Chuck leaves her mobile on her tray, slides it off the napkin counter, and directs herself to a certain seat. She drops her tray next to Pietr's, floats down after it, and greets, "Evening."

Across the table, Ducky glowers. "D'ye have to— **OW!** "

Pietr pulls his foot back, nods a greeting.

Chuck grins back, tosses her braid around her neck. "For your information, Ducky—" Sets upon her potatoes—

"You're stalkin' a Drift partner?"

Pietr slides his mobile in front of Ducky, raises an eyebrow.

Chuck hiccups.

Ducky turns pink. "What're ye, crazy? Of course not!"

Pietr shrugs 'of course not'. Looks, 'you were saying?' at Chuck.

"Boss wants me to—" She yawns. "—get some medical history from you."

"He's tired. Leave 'im alone."

Pietr frowns at Ducky, smiles apologetically to Chuck, gives a thumbs up, asks,

\- Coffee? -

"Cocoa, if they have it. Or tea."

"I'll help."

Pietr stands and waves Ducky back to his seat.

"Ducky."

"Chuckold." He rubs the back of his neck. "You're not broken, yea?"

"Broken." She waves her right hand. "You know why brains are so tricky? They need blood and electricity. Take away one or the other 'n _whoosh_ , entire clusters of cells kick it, just like that. Think 'mass extinction', but in your head." She starts cutting her beans. "But, like every great die-off, there's room to rebuild so long as something's got a heartbeat, so …." She shrugs. "Got me a new neural architecture in eighty percent the space of the old one. I'll **still** never jockey. Unlike **you**."

Ducky studies the fake woodgrain of the table.

"I hope you know how lucky you are, Ducky. Pietr's a bleeding miracle. And he's all yours."

The table surface is apparently fascinating.

"Four? What's—"

"You didn't."

Pietr grins. He sets a cup of cocoa in front of Chuck.

Ducky accepts coffee with milk.

Another mug before Pietr's place.

The final one stays in hand.

The trio sip.

Chuck sighs into her cocoa.

"Oi! This is decaf!"

Pietr smirks over his drink, telegraphs 'go ahead' to Chuck.

"Hm? Oh, file. Right." She taps the tablet awake, slides it over. "Just fill in the blanks. Skip anything you don't understand and we'll talk about it when you're done."

Thumbs up.

Ducky glowers.

Pietr taps away.

Chuck watches him, smiling faintly.

Ducky growls.

Chuck ignores him, sips cocoa.

Pietr frowns, starts his second cup.

Ducky bounces his knees.

Pietr gives him a Look.

Ducky stops.

Chuck snickers.

Ducky glares.

Pietr perks up, grins, passes the tablet back to Chuck.

"Thanks, Pietr."

He tips an imaginary hat.

Ducky rolls his eyes.

"Would you mind giving Lightcap access to your medical file?"

Thumbs up!

"I'll just look this over then."

 **p_a_vos:** Wll u transfer medical files to lightcap pls? She has my permission to view them

 **AGNIS:** Request to sync a copy of I-PVOS_991.440-A medical record to an external server queued.

 **p_a_vos:** Thank u~!

 **AGNIS:** U-r-welcome.

 **p_a_vos:** ^u^

 **AGNIS:** A synced copy of Officer Vos' medical file will be available from the secure shared drive shortly.

 **Lightcaps_Eleven:** Thank you!

 **AGNIS:** Officer Darling has also begun reviewing his medical history.

 **Lightcaps_Eleven:** Excellent! Thanks, AGNIS!

"What was that?" says Sergio.

"AGNIS. Monkey's getting us all Pietr's medical history."

Sergio checks his watch. "'bout time to get going, too. I'll just call for—"

""Trying to put me out of work, Ranger?""

"Not at all, Miss."

Cait pokes at her monitor.

AGNIS scolds, ""Really, Ranger, haven't we been over this?""

"Yes, Miss. I'm sorry."

Cait pushes back from her workstation, head tilted.

AGNIS sniffs. ""A request for transportation has been submitted.""

"Thank you, AGNIS."

""You're welcome, Ranger.""

Sergio pockets his phone, wheels over to Cait. "What're you thinking, Eleven?"

"Pietr's head. What's it like in there?"

"Oh my god." Sergio flops back. "It's amazing. No idea how in the hell he manages it, though."

"Manages what?"

"The silence. Absolute. Perfect. Silence." Sergio ruffles his hair. "And the colors. They're—" Shakes his head. "—kinda bright and wonky."

Cait hums and snags a tablet from a worktop.

"He's ... just—here." Sergio offers all of the Drift through their link: the incredible saturation of _colors-scents-textures_ , the warm tide of _peace-safe-home_ , the same _together-oneness_ he and Cait had only managed after a **year**.

"Ho-holy shit."

"What the hell is he made of? Is this because he's deaf?"

Cait rolls to her workstation, pokes around and frowns. "I have no **idea**. AGNIS, will you—" Frustration. "Why bother. My models—" She flicks her hand at the screen. "He's broken **everything**." A beat and she mutters, "And we've never tested a deaf person before, which's **clearly** a mist—"

""All broken, destroyed, and otherwise defunct models relating to Drift Compatibility now on screen,"" AGNIS reports.

""You're a peach, AGNIS,"" CLIG says dryly.

SDON's heart rate displays irregularities.

\- Road to the Bagram base (Oct 27 2004) — S. D'onofrio -

""There's something else, Cait."" He takes her hands in his own. ""While we were doing forms ... he saw the bomb.""

CLIG's heart rate displays irregularities.

""He didn't even flinch. All the noise, the ...."" SDON shows signs of slight distress. ""Cait, it just rolled off him an-and he gave back—whaddya call it?—a 'pond'? Only there wasn't really a pond just ... safe.""

""The Chucks,"" muses CLIG. "He can't be bounced and he won't let them bounce themselves.""

AGNIS consults the CDAR's vital signs monitor, records the soft line of her shoulders and spine, the lack of tension around her mouth and eyes, and the fact that her active chips have moved several centimeters closer to the active PVOS chips, well within the circumference of her 'personal space'.

""He might be the perfect Drifter.""

""We've gotta figure out how he's able to do this. If we can make all Ranger candidates, well, bombproof—""

SDON's heart rate displays more irregularities.

""—like him—""

AGNIS also notes the position—the vector of JJON through the freezers which, extrapolating from past data, will end with at least one negative state—

An area microphone picks up a grumble in the form of ""Minion-ducking AIs.""

AGNIS schedules a critical hot water tank failure for the following morning.

""We might be able to keep what happened to Monkey from ever happening again—""

 **AGNIS:** Rangers, your vehicle and driver are ready at the motor pool.

 **AGNIS:** Ranger Jones, your evening meal is ready. Please pick it up immediately.

 **Lt_Sergio_Lightcap:** Thanks, AGNIS. Be right down.

The active JJON chips (including that indicating his favourite green—AGNIS cancels the water failure—jumper) stop—

Someone runs into him.

Jackson glances, "Sorry—"

There's **her** braid, halfway across the room.

Steps—

Across from Chuckles (ignoring Chuckles), next to Vos, smiling quietly as they discuss something on a tablet.

—turns right around—

—into a teeny Kiwi twin.

"You okay?"

"Get the fuck out of my way, washout," Jackson snarls.

"Yea, sure." Teeny Kiwi edges away.

Jackson gives them a dirty look, grumps from the canteen—his mobile buzzes.

 **AGNIS:** Your evening meal is ready. Go get it.

 **Captain_Jack:** Fine. Going.

The active JJON chips plod into motion.

And the request has been satisfied.

 **AGNIS:** Request to sync a copy of I-PVOS_991.440-A medical record to an external server complete.

 **p_a_vos:** Thx

 **not_a_monkey:** Thk u

Chuck puts down her mobile, taps Pietr's arm.

He turns and smiles.

"No family history of deafness? It's not genetic, then?"

Pietr shakes his head, types on his mobile.

\- Bad nerves -

Traces a line from his throat through his ear to the base of his skull.

"How'd that happen?"

\- Premature -

Chuck blinks. "You have to be pretty tiny for that to happen, ay?"

\- 26 weeks -

Her '2' comes out a lot like a 'Z' and the tablet whines.

Ducky peers over. "That's really early, yeah?"

The tablet cooperates.

"Says here ... only two-thirds of normal."

Ducky sniffs. "Can't expect me to know girl stuff."

"That's **human** stuff, Ducky. No wonder you're lousy at it."

"Where the hell you get that—"

Pietr kicks him again.

"Oi!" Ducky disappears under the table.

Chuck snorts, then composes herself. "How soon did your family know?"

\- Right away -

\- Didn't cry right -

Ducky resurfaces, scowling.

"So ... no sound ever?"

Pietr shakes his head.

"What's it like?"

\- Quiet -

"Smartarse."

\- Stupid ??? -

Pietr grins.

"Answer it a lot, ay?"

\- All -

\- Teh -

\- Time -

Chuck snorts. "You skipped 'aphasia'?"

Pietr shrugs, 'no idea'.

"Language production or processing disorder."

\- Uncle hit head only said tap after? -

"Exactly! Maternal or paternal?"

Pietr frowns, makes grabby hands for the tablet, opens a whiteboard app, then draws out a family tree and circles a branch twice removed from 'Mother'.

"May I ...?" Chuck snaps a screenshot when he leans out of the way.

"Holy shit, your family's huge!"

Pietr snorts and shakes his head, adds

\- Tiny part. 100+ -

"There's a hundred people in your family," Chuck repeats.

"The hell d'you do with them?" Ducky asks in equal disbelief. "I barely know what to do with seven!"

'I dunno,' he shrugs.

\- Family stuff? -

They kinda look at Chuck.

"Jammy 'n Wirriri. Seen her kids a couple times since they moved back." She swipes back into the file. "Uh, 'neurodevelopmental disorders' are conditions like autism."

Pietr shakes his head.

"In your family?"

\- Nephew -

Chuck passes back the tablet, whiteboard open.

Pietr draws a box around around one of his sibling's kids.

Another screenshot. "Okay, what else ... synesthaesia?"

Pietr looks confused.

Chuck double-taps the term and holds up the tablet.

Head shake.

Chuck's eyebrow jumps. "You hallucinate?"

\- Once -

\- 84 hrs w/o sleep -

"Why'd you do that?"

\- Important job -

Pietr grimaces.

\- Nver again -

"Yea, I've done that a coupla times. No fun." She taps the tablet. "Looks like you got everything else filled in." Turns off the tablet. "That's everything the boss wants for now. Knowing her, she'll have more later. Can I text you if she thinks of something else?"

Pietr, mobile in hand, waits expectantly.

Chuck dictates her number.

_beep boop beep beep_

**p_a_vos:** Hi

_bzzzzz_

**not_a_monkey:** Ditto

They pocket their mobiles in tandem.

Pietr grins.

Chuck makes a face. "Fairy floss again." Glances at the time. "We should get going."

Pietr does, too, agrees.

"This's so stupid," Ducky grumbles as they get to their feet.

Pietr gives him a Look.

"It's for Lightcap," Chuck sneers. "Have some respect."

Pietr squeezes her shoulder and everything in her head turns to pink fluff.

They drop their trays off by the doors as they head through—

"Hey, Chuck," greets Andrea. "Hey, Pietr; hey, Chuck."

Pietr beams and waves.

Ducky grunts.

"Hey," says Chuck.

"No hard feelings, I'm glad," says Andrea. "Chuck, it was great to hear from you yesterday."

Chuck preens.

"This's Lachlan and Jason—"

"Hey," says Lachlan.

"Hi!" says Jason.

"—you've probably seen their brains a lot."

"Yep."

"We should get him—" Hip-nudges Lachlan. "—fed."

Lachlan sighs.

"Be seeing you?"

Chuck's cheeks kinda hurt. "Sure."

Andrea looks so happy she could cry. "Have a great evening." She tows Jason and Lachlan—

"You, too!"

—into the canteen.

"What is with your fidgeting?" snaps Lachlan.

"I'm not fidgeting!" scoffs Jason.

"You're fidgeting," says Andrea.

"Well, if I am, it's because these are Lachlan's shorties, not mine."

"You wear mine all the time."

"Could see that if they were mine," says Andrea. "But, Lachlan—" Squeezes his hand. "—you're stressed."

Lachlan heaves a sigh. "You're right. Sorry, Egan."

"Apology accepted." Claps him on the back. "Now, to food—except you're probably full, ay?"

Andrea goes pink past her hair line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big 'thank you' to Gothams_Only_Wolf for the first draft of 'Caitlin and Sergio talk about his Drift' section!
> 
> Don't forget we're always ready, willing, and happy to answer questions or chat!
> 
> Darling Harbour photo by [Michael Renner](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mgrenner57/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mgrenner57/4715438355)
> 
> Bagram road photo by [TKnoxB](https://www.flickr.com/photos/tkb/) [[BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/) ] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/tkb/41215452/)


	28. Exclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Drift Science take a little road trip with Chuck and Pietr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 January 2019  
> somewhere between Vaucluse and Hornsby, NSW, Australia

\- The Fence (24/5/19, Sydney) -

The closer they get to the Exclusion Zone, the paler and fidgetier Littlest Hansen grows.

Poor kid.

Chuck picks up on it, of course: "Ducking relax, fuck, we're not actually going in."

"Oh, yea, like **you're** all hunky dory."

In a few miles, the flashes of horizon between the buildings out Chuck's window'll get awfully dark.

"I am, believe it or not—" She has an idea—

Please, Chuck, don't drag out the fight.

She twists to face Littlest Hansen, kinda lounges against the door. "'cause we'll be fine."

"Well, I don't." snaps Littlest Hansen, shoulders edging away. "And like you would know."

"I would, since I had a part-time job in a building where you could fucking see Reckoner's giant fucking ass from the fucking roof."

Littlest Hansen puffs into her space. "Why didn't you tell me that?!"

"Why the fuck would I?"

They glare, then Littlest Hansen slouches, arms crossed, and grumbles, "That certainly explains the shit ton of holes in your head."

"Pretty sure that's all on you, Ducky."

"Unless ol' Reckoner made you Incompatible. Doomed the Drift before we even met."

"There's no evidence to suggest that exposure to an exclusion zone affects a person's ability to Drift," Cait murmurs. "Ability to be alive, sure. Although, I wonder if there's a way to test for that ...."

"Which kind?" asks Sergio.

"What do you mean?"

"An Exclusion Zone or a Nuclear Exclusion Zone?"

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"Didn't use a nuke in Hong Kong. They did here."

"Thought they did."

"Pretty sure they stopped with that after Scissure."

Littlest Hansen cringes.

"You know how wimpy the _Braves_ were before the upgrade. Who's to say China didn't use a nuke?"

Sergio asks a higher power for patience, asks Cait, "Are you actually gonna argue China bombed downtown Hong Kong?"

"I'm saying it's a possibility."

"And how're you gonna prove that?"

She frowns.

"Cait, **please** don't go poking into other countries' militaries, **especially** China. Universal Compatibility, remember?"

"'ey, Ducky," Chuck sneers. "Better kiss _Str_ —"

"Chuck," Sergio warns.

"What?"

"Quit it."

Both Chuck and Littlest Hansen sulk.

"Nothing points to a neurotoxin; just massively corrosive so we should be fine—" Cait blinks, sits up straight. "Did you get them both to shut up at once?"

Sergio smiles casually.

She giggles. "That's useful."

"Why're you taking **his** side?!" bursts Chuck.

"Oh no, I recognize this argument and I am **not** playing the parent."

"You told me to shut up and not him!"

"I told you both to shut up, conveniently at the same time."

"Then why'd you wait until **I** said something?!"

"I waited until I finished convincing Cait not to go snooping into classified military documents!"

"Maybe he did it 'cause you were—"

"Tellin' the truth?!"

"Am I asking the driver to turn this van around?"

"No one actual doesly that!"

"I'm about to!"

"No, you're not! We've got a Hypothetical to test!"

Up front, beside the driver, Pietr snoozes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [iwishmynamewasmarsha](https://www.flickr.com/photos/morganmorgan/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/morganmorgan/2537384598/)


	29. Jockeying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chucks ... could you stop fighting for _five minutes_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 January 2019  
> Imaging, Hornsby Ku-ring-gai Hospital  
> Hornsby, NSW, Australia

\- ... okay! (15/4/19, Sydney) -

The magnet stops rotating.

Caitlin stares vacantly at the monitor.

Ducky sleeps on.

A chime.

Chuck stirs, sits up, blinks at the monitor.

A knock at the door.

Chuck pushes over to the door.

"Doctor Lightcap?" asks an orderly.

Chuck opens the door wider.

"Session ends in five minutes."

Chuck nods.

"Let the nurses' station know when you're done, please."

Chuck nods again.

The orderly smiles and leaves down the hall.

Chuck closes the door, stares at it for a moment, then pushes back to her station, gets to her feet.

Why ...?

A chime.

Chuck looks at the monitor.

fMRI, right.

She okays the data transfer to a tablet.

And now ...?

fMRI.

Who's in the fMRI?

Squints through the window.

Probably not her.

Chuck plods by a still vacant Caitlin and a dozing Ducky into Imaging. She goes around the back first and pokes—

Pietr!

—his forehead—

He starts awake, remembers where he is, doesn't sit up.

—and then around the front to call the table.

Pietr's stretching when it clunks to a stop—toes pointed, arms behind his head.

Chuck pats his stomach, steps out of the way.

He sits up, yawns, blinks a couple times, and smiles at Chuck.

Chuck smiles back.

Pietr queries.

Chuck smiles back.

Pietr smiles, looks around.

Chuck yawns.

Pietr indicates the window.

Chuck squints.

Window ...?

Window!

She inclines her head.

Pietr hops off the table and starts toward the control room.

Chuck steps on his heel.

Pietr smiles.

Chuck cringes.

Thumbs up.

They get to the door without further incident.

Pietr nods, 'After you'.

Chuck pats his shoulder. Plods to Caitlin, nudges her shoulder.

Pietr stops before Ducky. Frowns. Pokes his head.

"Whu?"

Chuck says, "Ready?" Propping the door open with her foot.

Ducky blinks. Yawns.

Pietr yawns.

Caitlin yawns. Shuffles into the hall.

Ducky sways to his feet.

Pietr guides him to the door.

Chuck falls into step between them.

Ducky shoves at her.

Chuck stumbles—

Pietr steadies her with a hand on her back.

—tucks herself against his side.

Ducky steps behind, squeezes between them, and pushes Chuck away and into—

Caitlin's legs tangle in Chuck's, doesn't look up, "Nooo tumors ...."

Pietr lunges, pulls Caitlin free and escorts her to the Imaging waiting room.

Ducky pushes Chuck.

""Pretty delta waves.""

Chuck kicks his shin.

Ducky grabs for her braid.

Chuck gets both hands on it, aims for Ducky's throat.

Pietr shoves between them, frowns disapproval at Ducky, frowns disapproval at Chuck.

They blink, exchange glances, resume scuffling.

Pietr rolls his eyes, pulls them apart.

They jockey for his left hip.

Pietr sighs, scruffs Ducky, steers him to his other side.

Ducky huffs.

Chuck clings to Pietr's arm.

Pietr herds them into the waiting room.

Caitlin absently plays with Sergio's hair. "'n lots of **bold** ...."

He snorts awake.

"'n nooo see-able brain damage."

"Anythin' interestin' in there, Cait?"

"All the amplitudes are wibbly ...."

Sergio processes this. "Right." Glances at the rest of them. "Can we go back to the 'Dome and get some sleep?"

"Basil and the hares want sugared ganglia ...."

"I think that's as close as we're gonna get, kids. Let's go find our ride home. This way, Cait."

They all drag themselves after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [RubyGoes](https://www.flickr.com/photos/rubygoes/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/rubygoes/9603955743/)


	30. Sleepytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Drift Science, Chuck, and Pietr _finally_ get some real sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 January 2019  
> Team Lucky Seven suite, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- ~~Feng and Logan~~ // ~~Chucks: Hansen & Darling~~ // Sunset, 「Chocolate」, & Zappy — 「Feng, 2019/10/01, Hong Kong」 -

Pietr steers them, stumbling, into the _Lucky Seven_ suite.

Chuckold collapses first, yanking Pietr down onto the couch after her.

He snorts, smiles, settles in.

Chuck scowls, sniffs, pushes in between them—

Chuckold grumps, lashes out and kicks his hip, snuggles closer to Pietr. Dozes off.

Chuck fumes, swats Chuckold away, tries—

Pietr sighs, bars his path. Gestures, 'I've got another side, you know'.

Chuck glowers over, grumbling, "I'm worried 'bout ye, that's all." Slumps down.

Pietr ruffles Chuck's hair—

He **might** lean into Pietr's hand.

—and kisses his temple. He slouches further into the cushions, rests his head on Chuck's shoulder. Dozes off.

Chuck smiles. Dozes off—

Chuck is aware.

Why?

Sounds of a scuffle.

Scott whispers, ""Did he drug 'em?""

""She ....""

""Looks ... happy.""

Chuck tenses.

Pietr shifts, huffs.

Scott again, ""New kid's a miracle worker, ay?""

Chuck forces himself to relax.

""Must be.""

""Better let 'em sleep.""

""Yea ....""

The old man and Scott pad to their rooms.

Chuck takes a deep breath and nestles closer to Pietr, then counts _Striker_ 's muscle strands until he dozes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cropped from a photo by [Michael Frank Franz](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nwater/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nwater/8480606169/)


	31. Go, Team DriftSci!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sydney Shatterdome bids farewell to Team Drift Sci ... or tries to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 January 2019  
> Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- pretty sure Ata was here (7/10/19, Sydney) -

At five in the morning, a mobile lets loose a chorus of bird calls.

Herc's just coming from the washroom, steps aside as Max waddles from Scott's room, and follows the wrinkle ball to the couch and the birds: specifically the left side of the couch, which really doesn't mean a whole lot considering half of Charlotte's buried under Pietr and Chuck's toppled onto him.

Nothing for it, then.

Herc touches her wrist.

Charlotte starts awake.

"Your alarm," he says softly, scooping up Max.

She blinks, pushes herself up—sets off a chain of knocking elbows, groans, yawns, and arms in faces—and pulls out her mobile, fumbling it with fingers not quite connected to her brain.

Still chirping, it hits the floor and then Charlotte does, diving under the table in pursuit.

"Ha!" She's got it in hand.

_BANG_

"Ngamadaan!"

Chuck snickers.

Pietr helps her back to the couch.

"Thanks." She rubs the back of her head—

Pietr swats her hand away, checks for a bump under her hair.

Charlotte tugs insistently at his sleeve.

He offers a thumbs up.

She smiles.

"Why the hell we up so early?" grumbles Chuck.

"Why're we up so early?" echoes Charlotte.

"Yea, I just asked you."

"I ... I—don't ...." She finally silences the birds. "Reasons?"

"Your flight's in a bit, right?" offers Herc.

"That's a good reason," says Charlotte.

"Finally," huffs Chuck.

Charlotte glares, leans—

"Chu—Charlotte, change of clothes, shower, general getting ready."

—across Pietr into throttling range of Chuck.

"Pietr, Chuck—"

Pietr rolls his eyes, pushes them apart.

"Just ... Max needs a walk. Go do that." Dog poured into Chuck's lap.

Pietr gives Herc a thumbs up, grabs each Chuck by the upper arm, and tows them out the door.

""I don't know—I don't remember packing more,"" Charlotte mumbles.

Herc sighs and shakes his head.

 

They get to Team DriftSci's temporary quarters and neither Chuck nor Kirra will let go of Pietr.

He bops Kirra's shoulder with his own.

She smiles, bops him back.

Chuck's not impressed; he hugs Pietr's arm more tightly and glares at Kirra.

Max bumps Pietr's leg.

Pietr smiles, nudges Kirra forward.

She takes a step, smiles.

Pietr gently pushes her through the door.

In the room, D'onofrio's stuffing ... stuff into a duffel.

Kirra hovers.

D'onofrio looks up, notices Pietr. "Good morning."

Pietr bobs his head.

A beat; Kirra probably speaks.

"I might have some spare socks?" offers D'onofrio, glancing at his watch.

Kira's shoulders slump.

Pietr squeezes her arm.

"I have to wake up Cait, I'll be back in a sec." D'onofrio disappears down the hall.

Pietr gives Kirra his best encouraging smile.

"I guess—" Glances around the suite—back at Pietr. "I guess I should check."

Pietr squeezes her hand. Baby steps.

Kirra squeezes back, snaps away. "Okay." Clasps her hands. "I'll see you later?" Wipes her palms on her trousers. "Soon, I guess?"

Pietr nods, crosses his heart.

Chuck tugs him towards the hall.

"Uh," Looks down and away—stands straight. "Bye," says Kirra.

Pietr waves, heads out.

 

"Cait."

"Mm."

"Cait, it's time to wake up."

"Mmrm."

"C'mon, Cait. We gotta go."

"P'rol can wai'."

"Not patrol, Eleven. Up you go."

"Nooooo. Wanna sleep."

"You can sleep on the plane, promise."

"Why we leaving so early?"

"It's a long flight. Gimme a hand, Cait—! Not that kind of hand."

"Mmm. You smell nice."

"Yes, thank you, that's—Cait, we're going to be late—Cait, don't—in you go—no, I've already showered, it's your turn, okay, I'm sorry—"

"Shit! Cold! **Sergio!** "

"I'll get you coffee!"

 

At this hour, and in this part of the Shatterdome, this particular J-Tech shower room's deserted save for one occupant.

Herc stops outside and frowns.

_squelch squelch_

The shower room's unisex but it's also the support staff shower room and technically he's not allowed in there—

"Ranger Hansen?" asks a Kiwi twin.

"Looking for Chu-rklotte."

"Oh." Twin leans in—

_squelch_

—hollers, "Chuck!"

""What?"" Charlotte yells.

"Ranger Hansen's looking for you."

"Ducky, I swear to fuckin'—"

Herc calls, "Older Hansen."

""Oh. Uh, gimme a sec. Thanks, Ata.""

"You're welcome." She smiles. "I'm going to find a shower over that way."

""Don't mean to chase you away!"" calls Charlotte.

"I have mud to track. Have a nice flight!"

"Thanks, say goodbye to Rama for me."

"You got it, bye!" Ata sorta-smiles at Herc. "You can probably go in? I mean you don't have to—" She huffs. "Have a great day."

_squelch squelch squelch_

The water stops.

"I, uh, got you a kit," says Herc.

""Oh thank god,"" laughs Charlotte. ""I remembered more than enough quantum cables, but only two shirts.""

"It's ... it's _Striker_ gear."

""It's—really?""

"I, um, well, I think you should have it."

""Thanks, H—I really—I really appreciate it. Could you just, uh, leave it on the shelf? I'll be out in a sec.""

"'course."

Herc rests against the privacy wall. "It's the generic Corps logo, hope you don't mind."

""I have clean clothes—why would I mind? Stupid arms ...."" Struggles for a moment. ""Guess Ducky 'n ...."" Swallows. ""Guess Ducky 'n Pietr'll be designing it? The logo for _Striker_?""

"Soon, probably. Marshal plans on getting Pietr up to speed fast as the kid can learn."

""Good plan. You—"" Swallows. ""Did I show you ours?""

"Only the odd prelim sketch."

""And Ducky never—"" A soft huff, mutters, ""'course he didn't."" A deep breath. ""Ever seen _The Lion King_?""

"Bits, yea."

""Remember that cave painting of Simba?""

"Mostly."

"Ours was gonna be a dog done like that. Not African, obviously, it'd be Ganggalidan 'n not, well, cute, but, you know, words. Pictures."

"Would've looked great, I bet." Herc looks at his shoes. "Listen, Chu—Charlotte, I've been ... I've wanted ...." He takes a breath. "Stacker's been keeping me up to date on how you're doing."

A painful pause.

""Oh.""

"Must've been a relief to start walking again."

""Uh, yea, look, I might be a while—""

"I don't—"

""Can you just—!""

Herc goes quiet.

""I'll, uh, see you outside.""

"Sure thing." He leaves.

 

Nguyen **finally** tracks down his quarry outside the science wing, where they've cornered a familiar, cardigan-wearing form.

"Hermann! What're you doing back in Anchorage?" pipes Lightcap.

D'onofrio hopes Gottlieb receives his silent plea.

"There was a talk ...," says Gottlieb, looking at D'onofrio.

Gets a thumbs up.

"And I was curious about your new project."

Lightcap beams. "Greatest thing since _Typhoon_ was a twinkle, lemme tell you."

"Doctor Lightcap, Ranger D'onofrio," says Thomas, drawing even. "I'm glad I found you." Nods at Gottlieb. "Good morning, Doctor."

"Good morning, Marshal," greets Gottlieb.

D'onofrio nods.

"How's the cold treating you?" asks Lightcap.

"I'm finding it a bit brisk," Thomas replies. "Your taxi's arrived, if you would ...?"

"Right, yes. Sergio, where are we going?"

"Sydney."

"Oo, lucky us!"

"Not if you miss your flight," says Thomas. "Shall we?"

Gottlieb offers his arm. "May I walk you to the door?"

"Why thank you, Hermann," replies Lightcap, linking their elbows. "Sergio, are we bringing a lab monkey?"

"Yep—Chuck?"

"Oh yea!" Then asks Gottlieb, "Did you hear about her?"

"I did," says Gottlieb—

"I'll go check on her," says D'onofrio. "Doctor, Marshal—good morning, Hercules."

Thomas does not sigh. "Ranger Hansen." They are so **close** to the doors! "It's very good to see you, but we must be off."

"Uh, of course, Marshal." Nods at Lightcap, glances about but D'onofrio's gone. "Hope you and yours have a nice flight."

"Thank you," smiles Lightcap. "Same to you."

"Thanks, Doctor, have a nice—good day, the three of you." Brief smile to Gottlieb. "Good day, Doctor, Marshal."

"Good day, Ranger," replies Gottlieb.

"Thank you, Ranger," says Thomas. "Come along, you two."

 

Chuck grunts, grumbles, "Why'd we think this was a good idea again?"

Pietr shrugs.

Max wiggles from his collar—

Chuck smothers a yawn in his elbow.

—waddles headlong over to Chantell and her bike.

"Hey guys," Chantell yawns.

Pietr waves.

"Why're you awake?" grumps Chuck.

Chantell shrugs. "What can I say? I'm conscious, I'm happy, I've got a great head start on the day oh god I want to sleep whyyyy ...." She hangs her head.

Pietr pats her shoulder.

She straightens. "He knows—you know what I'm talking about. If there's no sun, it's too early."

"It's twenty-five after."

"Shit! I gotta run. Later!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [muffinn](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mwf2005/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mwf2005/16869511692).


	32. Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Team DriftSci makes it to the car, but not without drama. Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 January 2019  
> Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- so sparkly! (8/8/16, Kodiak) -

Thomas runs through his list:

Doctor Lightcap, awake, ready to go, outside? Check.

Doctor Lightcap's gear, packed, outside, being loaded into the taxi? Check.

Addendum: thank Officer Martin for that.

Doctor Lightcap's people, awake, ready to go, outside?

Ranger D'onofrio cradles a black chunk of plastic the size of a shoebox. "I remembered the backup," he reports.

"Monkey?" asks Doctor Lightcap.

D'onofrio blinks, closes his eyes. "I forgot Monkey."

"Who forgot Monkey?" asks Officer Darling.

Lightcap and D'onofrio beam.

"May I ...?" asks the latter, hefting the hard drive.

Darling hands over her duffel.

"Thanks."

"Let's put it with everything else, shall we?" suggests Thomas.

D'onofrio's wondering how to do this because ...?

Lightcap continues, "Anyway, Hermann, the potential benefits to this—"

""Hey, Rapunzel!"" calls Ranger Jones (the older).

Aha! D'onofrio's out of hands.

""Th' hell you want, Jones.""

Thomas leaves Lightcap for a moment—car-bound, please please please—and offers a hand—

Ranger Jones says, ""'s good to, uh ... see you. Again.""

—except D'onofrio's tucked the hard drive just inside and holds the bag like he would a child so that's good. Now Officer Darling—

""Good to see you, too, mostly. Bye.""

Oh. Okay. Thomas can focus on Lightcap but, oh, Telly, where are you?

""I mean—!""

Darling stops mid-step—

"Officer Darling, if you would report to the taxi."

"Yea." She turns back around anyway.

Nguyen looks frustrated—dashes off.

Jones says, "It's nice to see ye happy again."

"'scuse me?"

"Back, uh, when you transferred from Hong Kong, you were really prickly. Angry—and you should've been—and then Chuckles graduated, started following you around, and you seemed happy. Hopeful. I dunno." He rubs the back of his neck. "It's nice to see you smile again."

"Oh. Uh, thank—aaah. Thank you, Jackson, that's, uh, really nice to hear. I think."

"Eh, you're welcome. Whatever. Hope you don't freeze to death or something; wouldn't do to save you twice."

"You think I need saving?"

"You've gone all soft hanging with those scientist types."

" **You're** gonna try that now?"

He shrugs. "'s true."

Hands on her hips. "And which one of us is sporting a black eye this morning?"

"That was a lucky shot! Er—" Hands in pockets, shoulders back. "I'd come with you and keep you warm but it's not really my thing."

"I can take care of myself, asswipe."

"Well, you know, heard you're missing brain matter, wanted to make sure you made it back alright."

"Since I still clobbered your ass **and** Logan's by myself at the same time, clearly I'm not as gone as previously thought."

"You sucker-punched him and landed a blind hit on me—"

Chuck steps closer.

"—but rumors of your death've been greatly exaggerated. Skill? Maybe not." He smirks, starts back inside. "Lemme know if you need someone to take care of you."

"Hey, Eugenie?"

"Cute, Rapunzel."

"Thought it was apt, actually—"

He turns.

"It's so cold that close to the pole, and your balls are so small—"

Jackson glares.

"—you might just lose 'em." She smirks. "We could be princesses together."

He lunges—"Oh, that's it!"—and grabs her by the jumpsuit.

Chuck gets a fistful of his jumper; next, take out an elbow, stun the solar plexus, neck, spine—

"For goodness' sake!" Nguyen pulls them apart. "You couldn't not fight for five minutes? Five minutes, that's it! They'd be gone!" He glances back at the car—where D'onofrio's looking rather confused and there's no Lightcap in sight.

Because a youngest Hansen's appeared and she's talking at Vos.

"You," he tells Jones, "Shatterdome." Turns to Darling. "Would you lend Ranger D'onofrio a hand, please?"

Darling nods and plods off.

Thomas hurries to across the tarmac, not missing the dirty look Darling tosses over her shoulder at Jones, and takes Lightcap's arm. "Doctor," he sighs. "I'm sure Cadet Vos will be happy to arrange a teleconference once you're back on the ground."

"But—"

"Marshal," warns Gottlieb.

Hansen rushes past, snarling "Why the fuck're you wearing **that**?"

Darling snaps, "'cause it's clean."

D'onofrio you were right there .... Even Officer Martin?

"You shouldn't be. It's not yours."

Vos hurries by and Jones—no, just get in the 'Dome—

"Then I'll mail it back."

"Don't bother. I don't want whatever's wrong with—!"

"You fuckin' **prick**!" Jackson roars, hauling him—

" **OI!** "

Vos thanks Jones, plucks Hansen back—

"The fuck're you doin'?!"

"Really?" Darling growls.

"Didn't need to hear his crap."

"You're **my** copilot!"

Vos glares.

"After all that?" Darling spits.

"Well, it's—it's your stupid brain, is all."

"You're supposed to be on **my** side!"

::You're being mean.::

"Oh, right, poor little broken Chuck—"

Telly calls, "I have breakfast!"

"Officer!" cries Thomas. "I said **half** past!"

She holds up a lunchbox. "Break. Fast." Digs through her bag, balancing the kit on her hip—

Vos takes it away.

"Thank you~!" Offers Hansen two crumpled pastry bags. " _Lady Danger_ doughnut for you; Pietr, same; Jackson, this is for you, whenever I find it ...."

D'onofrio emerges from behind the car with a tire. "Flat's fixed. Where ...?"

"I'll take that," says Officer Martin and she rolls it away.

The driver thanks them, gets in the car and starts it.

"Can ye give that to ...?"

"Ranger Jones," calls Thomas. "If you would get the door for Doctor Gottlieb, please."

Vos hands off the lunchbox.

Gottlieb raises an eyebrow.

Jones grumbles, "Yes, Marshal." Scowls at Telly. "I'll see you inside, **Officer**."

"What's this?" asks D'onofrio.

"Snack for the ride," explains Telly. "Wait. What?"

"Thank you, Marshal," says Gottlieb. "Safe travels, Caitlin," and calls, "Good day, Ranger."

"Well, this's awkward," cringes Telly. "I'm sorry, Doctor, I didn't know you'd be here."

"That's fine, Officer," smiles Doctor Gottlieb. "Ranger Jones?"

"Bye, Hermann!" calls Doctor Lightcap.

Chantell smiles broadly at Older Chuck, "Didn't forget about you, promise."

"Cait?"

She offers Dad a hand. "It's good to see you, Marshal."

He shakes it. "Likewise, Doctor. Have a safe flight."

"Thank you. Sergio, where are we going?"

"Sydney, Eleven."

"Aha!" Chantell presses a paper bag into Chuck's hands.

"But you're **in** Sydney," says Chuck-the-Hansen.

Older Chuck meeps.

"Right! Hypothetical!" Lightcap spins around. "Pietr—"

" **NO!** "

D'onofrio scoops up Lightcap and Dad tucks her head down and gets the door.

Chuck's eyes reflect far too much light. "You got me Vegemite?" she breathes, holding the jar reverently.

Chantell swallows a coo, goes on tiptoe, and cradles her head.

Chuck squeezes her back.

Chantell blinks rapidly. "Let's get you in the car," she suggests, taking her arm. "Straight outta production. Better than spiders, ay?"

Pietr gives his best affronted pout.

"Aw, someone wants in," grins Chantell.

Chuck smiles weakly.

"He's my—!"

"Oh for goodness' sake, Chuck!" Chantell snaps. "It's not a proposal!"

Pietr enfolds Darling in a warm hug.

"Seriously, Chuck. Quit. It."

Chuck presses her head to his shoulder.

"Eat your stupid doughnut or wait for your copilot, but give 'em a moment!"

Pietr strokes her hair.

"Officer," Dad says gently. "It's time to go."

Chuck shivers, pulls away. "Right." Swallows. "Uh—" Wipes her hands—clutches her Vegemite." "Bye, guys."

Pietr squeezes her shoulder, elbows Chuck-the-Hansen.

He grumbles, "Bye."

Chantell beams.

Pietr waves.

Dad offers the door.

Chuck hesitates.

"Officer?"

One last wave; she ducks in.

The taxi peels off in a cloud of dust.

"Coffee?" offers Chantell.

"You're a godsend."

"You know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Chuck-the-Darling calling Jackson 'Eugenie', you ask? It so happens his middle name is 'Eugene'. It's a family name. XD
> 
> Photo by [MissTessmacher](https://www.flickr.com/photos/bassclarinetist/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/bassclarinetist/3571386625/)


	33. Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at the Sydney Shatterdome begins returning to (what passes for) normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 January 2019  
> Team Vulcan Specter Ranger suite, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- they're everywhere — & you can text!!! (19/1/19, Sydney) -

Fuming the whole way, Jackson stomps back to the Team Vulcan suite. "If Nguyen thinks a **bagel** 's gonna get her off the hook, she's got another thing—" Flips on the hall light.

"Where 're ye?" grumbles Logan, squinting against the brightness.

"Seein' off Rapunzel and the crazy science team."

"Why th' hell—Ye got up at five 'n the **mornin'** to piss off Rapunzel?"

"Well—I— **No** , I just—" Jackson shuts his mouth with a click, deflates.

Logan rolls out of bed, stumbles over, claps him on the shoulder. "I dun wan' that in my head." Trudges back into his room, slams the door.

Jackson jumps, shakes his head.

Andrea calls, ""Wha's goin' on?""

"Logan's being an asshole," Jackson yells back.

""Fuck you!"" Logan hollers through his door.

""No thanks!"" shouts Jason from Andrea's room.

""If you're up 'cause of Logan—"" Andrea yawns. ""—you'd be up early every day.""

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Low voices from behind Andrea's door.

"Ohhh ... riiiight," she says.

Lachlan yawns.

"They're leavin' t'day."

Jackson 'hmphs' rather spectacularly, and then his door slams.

Andrea sighs, digs deeper into her blankets.

"How badly d'you think he messed up?" asks Jason.

"'s Jackson."

"Good point."

Lachlan asks his pillow, ""Think he'll **ever** get it right?""

"'s **Jackson**."

Jason grins, says, "Maybe I should give him some advice."

Lachlan mumbles, ""'s easy. 'Say something nice', for starters. 'Don't be an asshole.'"" Poofs his pillow. "For fuck's sake."

" **'s** **Jackson.** "

Jason chuckles, slides a hand under the hem of her nightie, splays his fingers over her hip.

Andrea purrs, wiggles closer.

Lachlan hums.

"Since we're awake anyway—" Kisses her nape. "—d'you wanna—"

""Knock that off!"" yells Jackson.

"You're just jealous!" hollers Jason.

""Fuck you!""

"No thanks!"

Andrea sighs, whacks Jason in the face with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Vulcan, what _are_ we going to do with you?
> 
> Photo by [Mountain/ \Ash](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mountainash/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mountainash/5390487058/).


	34. Rubber and Glue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news for Doctor Lightcap's research almost always means bad news for Chuck Darling, which is exactly the case on the flight back to Anchorage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 January 2019  
> somewhere over the Pacific Ocean

\- you think? (2/9/18, LA) -

Chuck stares vacantly out at the Griet-blue horizon, twisting her braid, and swallows another sob.

"You okay?" asks Sergio.

Didn't do a very good job, then, what a surprise.

Chuck wipes her eyes. "Separation anxiety."

"Littlest Hansen said some pretty nasty things."

"It hurt but I can't tell how much it hurt and I'm all muddled up and I can't tell how much is the stupid anti-seizure crap and all I want is Pietr because—because—"

"Oh, Monkey, I'm sorry."

"—and it's so **stupid** and I **hate** being this clingy but all I want is clingy and I want want want to hope he cares this much but—who'm I kidding—I'm not worth that much and, besides, he's married so he's already got someone to miss him this much." She takes a shaky breath.

Sergio wraps an arm around her shoulders.

They slump and she deflates against his side.

""Omigod!""

Sergio sits bolt upright. "What is it, Cait?"

Caitlin flails down the aisle, waving her tablet. "Look look look! His brain!"

Chuck flicks her eyes over the screen. Her heart drops.

Sergio squints at the tablet. "What'm I looking for?"

"We're sliding right off him," Chuck mumbles.

"Exactly!" crows Caitlin. "While he's Drifting, the bonds are nice and tight—as good as they can get, really—but as soon as he's disconnected, it's like nothing ever happened. Snaps back like a rubber band. Almost. Close enough. There's probably **some** resid—"

"What does that mean, Eleven?"

"Means he doesn't attach to partners like most people do," Chuck says flatly.

"Or at least not as quickly as most people do," amends Caitlin. "It hasn't been a **week** since he started Drifting and about a dozen handshakes. We can't rule out delayed action yet."

"So we'll be paying very close attention to him and Littlest Hansen, then."

"Yep! I can't—"

The plane bounces over some turbulence.

Sergio grabs Caitlin's arm, keeps her from landing atop the person across the aisle. "You'd better go sit down."

"But—"

Sergio takes her hand. "I can't wait to hear all about it when we aren't running the risk of you hurting yourself."

Caitlin sighs heavily—remembers the tablet.

Sergio offers a first class-ward nudge.

Caitlin lurches into motion and staggers back toward her seat, muttering the whole way.

Chuck digs her fingernails—still too short, dammit—into her palms.

"I'm so sorry, Monkey," Sergio says quietly.

"Whatever," Chuck mumbles, folding herself up small and losing herself in sky and cotton ball clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [ladelentes](https://www.flickr.com/photos/ladelentes/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/ladelentes/185329518/)


	35. Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietr ends a long day by talking to the people missing him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 January 2019  
> Pietr's suite, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- SWEEEEEEET! (15/3/19, Sydney) -

Pietr stares blindly at his tablet.

Taps his ring against his mug.

Sets the coffee down, scrubs both hands over his face.

Mobile vibrates in his pocket.

 **not_a_monkey:** Lightcap wants to know how youre doing

 **not_a_monkey:** Are you doing well?

Sighs, still smiles.

 **p_a_vos:** Yep!

 **p_a_vos:** Since we lasted talked, I made it 2 my room

A beat.

 **not_a_monkey:** Right

 **not_a_monkey:** Sorry

 **p_a_vos:** Its ok :)

Sighs.

Drops the mobile on the worktop, leans back in his chair, stretches his arms over his head.

Mobile vibrates{ in his pocket}.

 **AGNIS:** Princess Elize summons you to a royal audience, Sir Pietr.

Pietr smooches his mobile, tosses it aside, dives for the tablet, fumbles it awake.

Drums his heels against the floor, frowning at the little spinny wheel. A blink and—

::::Pappa!:::: cheers Elize.

Next to her, Izzy waves both hands and makes a happy face.

Griet ducks into the frame, grins, vanishes.

::Princess!:: cheers Pietr. ::Izzy!::

Elize and Izzy glow at the camera.

::What did you two do today?::

::::We got presents!::::

::Presents? From who?::

::::Lace Twins!::::

Pietr grins. ::Can I see?::

Elize nods, slides off Griet's lap, and shoots off-screen.

::Did you paint today, Izzy?::

Izzy bobs his head, makes grabby hands for something on his left.

Griet's hand pulls a sheet of paper into his grasp.

Izzy shows off a painting, swirls of crimson and royal and marigold.

Pietr grins so widely his cheeks hurt. ::Wow! What colours! And a **perfect** circle, too!::

Izzy beams, sets the painting down, signs slowly, ::::By myself.::::

::You're an artist!::

Izzy puffs up. ::::Make you one!::::

::I'd **love** it! I'll hang it up where everyone can see it!::

Izzy looks like he might explode from pride and happiness.

Pietr blinks rapidly.

Elize returns, clutching an armload of fluffy cloth in bright colours.

::::See! Presents!::::

::I **do** see!:: Smiles. ::Which are your favourites?::

Elize paws through the pile—

Izzy joins the hunt.

—holds up a sun-dress in day-glo orange wound with layers of yellow lace. ““This one!””

::That's gorgeous!::

Elize scrunches her face.

::That's very, very pretty.:: Slowly, ::Gorgeous.::

Elize nods understanding.

Izzy waves a dress in a rather sedate—for the Costas, at least—fuchsia. ““This one!””

::Beautiful! You two will be so **pretty**!::

Elize and Izzy beam.

::::What did you do today, Pappa?:::: asks Elize.

::I played with a dog, ate blue doughnuts for breakfast—::

Elize twists around to Griet, says something.

::::You can't have doughnuts for breakfast because the sugar makes you too fast for me,:::: replies Griet. ::::I'm sure Pappa only eats like this once in a while.::::

Elize turns back.

Pietr nods contritely. ::It was a goodbye party for some new friends. I usually have porridge.::

Izzy makes a face.

::Don't like porridge?::

::::Icky,:::: Izzy declares.

::What do you like for breakfast?::

::::Toast!::::

::I like toast, too.::

Izzy smiles, relieved.

Pietr smiles back.

::::When're you coming home, Pappa?:::: asks Elize.

::Twenty-three days from now.:: Bounces a little. ::I can hardly wait!::

::::Me too me too!::::

Izzy claps.

::::I miss you,:::: says Elize.

::I miss you both **so** much.:: Wipes his eyes on his shoulder. ::But we'll talk every day like this.::

Izzy and Elize nod enthusiastically.

::Cool!:: Pietr grins at the webcam. ::What else did you do today?::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to admit writing Pietr's bbys (demonym: Voslings) is soooooo much fun that I've had to talk myself out of adding them in places they're not really appropriate. So, yea, Voslings. Expect more of them. And feel free to suggest situations in which you'd like to see them!
> 
> Photo by [Br3nda](https://www.flickr.com/photos/taniwha/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/taniwha/397490110/)


	36. Convo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joneses'll have a bit of a family reunion, if and when the technology cooperates with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 January 2019  
> Team Vulcan Specter suite, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- Jayden's mouse Twinkle @ show & tell (14/7/18, LA) -

"She's gonna give you crap about it, ye know," points out Logan, plunking down on the couch.

Jack huffs, mutters, "Wouldn't have it if **you** hadn't started shit."

"Wouldn't 've started shit if **you** hadn't wanted to play Prince Ch—"

Jack shoves his head.

Logan squashes the idea of giving Jack a matched set of shiners, settles for grumbling and slouching.

Jack opens the app—

Jack and Logan's faces appear on screen, glowy and with flower crowns.

"Wrong app."

"No shit." Closes it, opens another.

\- To begin, please select a picture: -

Jack sighs, closes it.

"Gimme that." Logan—

Jack leans out of reach. "I can do it, asshole."

"Then just do it."

"They all look the same!"

Logan snatches—"Just give it!"—retreats with the tablet, jabs an app.

Ear-splitting, tinny music.

"Close it!"

"I'm trying!" Logan taps furiously.

"Logan!" Jack lunges—

Logan stretches—"It's not working!"

""You can just ask, you know,"" drawls AGNIS.

"We can do it!" snaps Jack.

""I will assume this falls under the 'the Joneses are being ridiculous, please treat them like children' directive. One moment, please.""

The tablet force-reboots.

"We could've done that," grumbles Jack.

""I will continue treating you like children for the foreseeable future.""

The video conference app starts up.

"I **told** you it was the green one," says Logan.

"No, you didn't."

""Connecting to contact 'Nanny'. Please hold—""

Jack slouches.

""—off killing each other in the meantime.""

Logan _hmph_ s, lets his head fall back.

Jack bounces a knee.

""Call accepted,"" announces AGNIS. ""Remember your manners.""

Logan sits up, doesn't flip off the tablet.

""Hello, dears,"" says Nanny, smiling warmly.

"Hi, Nanny," replies Logan.

"Hey," adds Jack.

""I have Derek connected, too. Shall I patch him in?""

"'course," declares Jack.

Logan shrugs.

Nanny fiddles with something out of camera range and a second face blooms on their screen.

"Hey there, Mouse," greets Jack.

"'ey," adds Logan.

Mouse squeaks, rubs the Spot.

Logan stomps on **that** memory.

"You doing alright?" asks Jack.

""Y-yea.""

"Still like it in L.A.?"

""'s o-okay.""

"Cool."

An awkward silence.

""It's awfully late, Derek, love. You mentioned you have an early morning?""

Mouse startles. ""Uh, r-right. I sh ....""

"'night, Mouse," says Jack.

Logan waves.

""G'night."" Mouse winks out.

Nanny lasers in on Jack's eye. ""Now, what sort of hell have you two been raising?""

Jack pouts. "Caught an elbow breaking up a fight he—" Jerks his thumb toward Logan—

Logan rolls his eyes.

"—started."

Nanny sighs.

Logan rubs his neck, hangs his head, says nothing.

""I swear you're twenty-six going on five, dear.""

"'m just young at heart," says Logan, fighting down a smile.

Nanny chuckles.

Jack sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of backstory implied here, but not a lot of it explained and I'm sorry about that. I do have a lot of it worked/written out, so if there's a flashback ye want, lemme know in the comments, please.
> 
> FYI: While it's only 10pm where Jackson, Logan, and Nanny are in the Sydney metro area, it's a yawn-inducing 3am in L.A. with Derek.
> 
> Photo by [Aysaya](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50667707@N02/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50667707@N02/5486416897/in/photostream/).


	37. Groot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how we said 'good news for Doctor Lightcap's research almost always means bad news for Chuck Darling'? It's still true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 January 2019  
> Medical, Anchorage Shatterdome  
> Anchorage, AK, United States

\- So much for laundry. Stupid electrical storms. (07/03/2013) • Kirra D., Darling Station -

Sergio, socked feet up on the end of Medical's Bed #6, flips a page in his magazine.

The lump of blankets sleeps on.

Sergio flips a page in his magazine.

A gloved hand on his arm.

Sergio looks up.

Nurse Tremblay leans down to eye level. "I see your hearing's still wonky."

"Guess so."

"Other than that, are you still well?"

"Yep."

She smiles, leaves.

The lump of blankets sleeps on.

Sergio flips a page in his magazine.

 _Blue-blonde-married!-Science!_ sings very close and arms wrap around his neck (one hand holding a roll of EEG paper) and a kiss to his cheek.

Sergio glows.

Cait hums. "Not that I'm sad to see you, but wasn't Luna-May here?"

"Mhm." Squeezes her hand. "She'd love to have stayed but she had to dash."

"Kewl." Cait pulls away and sits in the other chair.

"Results?"

"Yup!" Flicks out the page.

Squiggles squiggle across the plastic.

"You'll be as good as new before this week's out."

"But 'data, yay!'?"

Cait giggles.

"And our intern extraordinaire?"

"Well, two seizures in one day is unusual—"

"You don't say."

Huffs a laugh. " **And** it hasn't happened for months."

Sergio drums his fingers on the magazine. "Meds and Drifting?"

"Close—the meds kept the seizure caused by the Drift from propagating—and thank god for the meds otherwise we would've ended up dealing with that on the plane and wouldn't get a recording of the cascade—"

"And Chuck would have nowhere to sleep and be stuck in dirty clothes for, like, a day."

"That's a better reason." Sighs at the paper—"Right! So, the first was Drifting and the second was going off the meds but we knew that one was coming because it always comes, and, based off this—" Waves the paper.

"I'm sorry, Eleven, you're the only one of us fluent in squiggles and dots."

Cait huffs a laugh. "Based off these squiggles and dots—" _Husband-mine_. "—there's enough stray electrical activity to set off a third, but things may settle down before something cascades."

"A cascade's a seizure?"

"Sets off a seizure. One synapse fires into the path of another, knocking it into yet another pathway, and then the whole architecture collapses."

"That sounds so much worse than 'seizing'."

Cait deflates. "Yea." Sighs at the plastic. "I don't know how or if this's gonna screw things up. They were getting farther apart but now? I dunno."

"Does recovery start from scratch?"

"No, no, definitely not." Cringes. "Wouldn't have Drifted her otherwise."

" **Probably** wouldn't have."

"Probably wouldn't have." Twiddles her thumbs. "The time between cascades may be as small as it was a couple months ago and'll get longer from there."

Sergio nods. "Good prognosis."

"I think so—" Phone chimes; Cait checks it— _YAY!!!_

"Sim's done?"

"Yup!" Hops from her chair, to Sergio; cups the back of his head and kisses him.

_blissloveiloveyou_

Cait's eyes sparkle. "Love you, too." Skips off.

"I know!" calls Sergio, fluffling his magazine.

_duhDAAAAdadadaDAAAAduh you're so cute_

Sergio knows he's smiling like a goof, flips a page of his magazine.

The lump of blankets sleeps on.

A black hand on his arm—

Marshal—

Sergio stands—

Pentecost motions him to stay sitting.

Sergio settles.

"Nurse Tremblay tells me you're still having trouble with your hearing?"

"That I am, sir. Should fix itself before SHU fixes Brawler."

Pentecost nods, steps back half a step, turning a touch outwards. "And Officer Darling?"

"Among other things, came off her meds, slept, made breakfast, complained someone burned her toast, seized. Textbook—or just as Cait predicted."

"Good." Shifts, and almost absently, "Good." Asks, "You'll be at Sunday's briefing?"

"First thing in the morning, even before coffee, correct?"

A twitch of a smile. "Though possibly not without a shower."

"I'll set my alarm accordingly."

Almost a smile. "As you were, Ranger." Bobs his head.

Sergio nods deeply.

Pentecost leaves.

Sergio adjusts his chair so he can see people coming and fluffs his magazine.

The lump of blankets sleeps on.

Sergio flips a page.

And there is blond—

Yancy waves, queries.

"Hearing's gone a bit wonky; Doc said it'll be fine in a couple days."

Yancy nods, perches against the wall. "When did you guys get back?"

"Around four-ish, I think. Yesterday's a lot of a blur." Sighs. "Twenty-two hours traveling, what can you do."

"Yea, really. How's everything?"

"Good, good. Chuck went off her meds and seized when Cait thought she would."

"She okay?"

"Far as I can tell."

"How was the trip?"

"Good, I think." Laughs. "You're better off asking Caitlin—I have no idea how things went." Grins. "We'll probably get a full run-down at the meeting."

"Probably, yea." Yancy shifts. "You good here?"

"Happy as a somewhat deaf clam."

Yancy snorts.

Sergio doesn't really try to contain his smile.

"Need anything at all?"

"Got a magazine and a comfy chair—I want for nothing."

"Cool."

The lump of blankets goes stiff.

"Say 'hi' to Raleigh for me, would you?"

"Sure thing." Yancy pushes off. "Be seeing you."

"Likewise, Ranger."

Yancy heads out.

The lump of blankets relaxes somewhat.

Sergio flips a page in his magazine.

The lump of blankets assesses.

"Hey, Chuck," greets Sergio.

The lump of blankets attends.

"We're a couple days back from Sydney—"

The lump of blankets hits 'confusion'—

"Cait said to try not to talk; you're probably pretty scrambled."

The lump of blankets glowers.

"You've had two grand mals, so it's expected."

The lump of blankets deflates.

"Cait thinks the first is from Drifting, the second one's from going off your meds, and you've probably got another one coming."

The lump of blankets processes.

"She said it's a good thing you took the meds, though, or you'd 've seized on the plane and that would've sucked." Flips a page. "The third one—if it hits—is thanks to the first two." Shifts in his chair. "Neuron parties and all that." Flips a page. "Luna-May **was** here, but her brother called and she didn't want to bother you. I was coming back from getting checked out—the whole 'sticking your brain to a different Drift partner' routine—and said I'd take over. Hope you don't mind."

The lump of blankets looks marginally relieved.

"And Groot's on your left. I'll put him on your right, if you want."

Chuck peeks—

"Don't move—"

—flings herself to sitting just in time to throw up in her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a tiny little scrap and bloomed into something that's hopefully pretty interesting.
> 
> This's also a good time to point out something about our characters in this saga: they should be considered 'unreliable' narrators. Look at the way Sergio tells slightly different versions of the story to different people. The characters in this story do this _all the time_. They slant things, misunderstand, misremember, forget, omit, and sometimes flat-out lie. In other words, they think, talk, and act like people, not cameras.
> 
> Photo by [Brent Clark](https://www.flickr.com/photos/newretreads/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/newretreads/16706167767/).


	38. Roomie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie butters up Chantell and gets a roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 January 2019  
> Chantell's office, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- Rainbow didn't like the pun (>_<) (2/5/19, Sydney) -

""Knock knock~!""

Chantell peers over her monitor.

Jamie grins and waves from the doorway.

"Well, well, well—" Chantell leans back. "—if it isn't the great Jamie Walker himself come to honour me with his presence." Raises an eyebrow at the spare chair.

"O, you flatter me," replies Jamie, sprawling in his seat. "I merely come to bask in the glow of your greatness."

"What're you after, Walker?"

"I can't just humbly approach Your Most Awesomeness to say how great you are?"

"It's not my birthday and you're busy."

"Since you put it that way ..." Jamie steeples his fingers. "I was maaaaybe hoping for priority processing on my request for upgraded housing."

Chantell's brow wrinkles. "I didn't see anything like that ...."

Jamie taps something on his mobile.

Chantell's computer beeps.

"There it is."

Chantell rolls her eyes, clicks into the form. "You found a roomie?"

"Yup."

Chantell skims, then squints. "This isn't ...."

"It is."

"I haven't heard—I don't even have official transfer papers for him yet! How d'ye know he's coming?"

"Alternate information stream," smugs Jamie.

"'s'not Rainbow from Personnel, is it?"

"Nope." Jamie laces his fingers behind his head. "Holly called last night and gave me the heads-up. Asked me to look after him, too."

"With this job, he's gonna need it."

"Yup."

"I'll put this through right away."

"Thank ye kindly." Jamie pushes to his feet. "I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks," drawls Chantell.

Jamie snickers and ambles out.

Chantell sighs, slumps.

Major Harry radiates reassurance.

"You're right, buddy." Spins her chair. "Hey, Dad?"

""Titles, Officer.""

Chantell rolls her eyes. "We've got a potential problem."

""Is that steel shipment delayed **again**?""

"Worse." Chantell clicks 'forward' on Jamie's request. "Check your email."

A beat.

""Oh dear.""

"You can say that again."

""Oh dear.""

"Daa-ad!"

""Titles, Officer.""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little waypoint on the way to more action~!
> 
> Photo by [Maddie Smith](https://www.flickr.com/photos/owllens/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/owllens/7179609576/in/photolist-bWrnN1-fnt5e5-fndRcc-fndXW8-fndYbB-fne1y6-4gEjFD-dtRqHw-aYyDrX-qYpAc-nrdUkt-73rp7H-9rLeEs-4JBrz1-832Rro-8ssM3v-fkrsZ3-nnw91Y-thTbP1-fndVRr-er7keN-34mH78-9Ek2Fc-btrvkU-5Dh9Jp-dhtkjR-amVNRT-fnt5pq-fnt4wC-fnt5YS-fnt4E5-fnt6Vw-fndTh4-fndTQt-fndQRk-fndTGe-fnt8Yj-fndVzi-fndS6F-fndTux-fntbvY-fndXRt-fndY6g-fnt4mC-fnt9jy-fne1oH-bAP5gZ-2p7zdd-3AEH1-gxBhB).


	39. The Most Awesome GIRLs Night of January 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sydney Shatterdome's Gorgeous, intelligent, radiant, lovelies (GIRLs, for short) have their monthly get-together and discuss a number of recent happenings and fluffy slippers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 January 2019  
> General Recreation Room, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- get back to work! (2/1/19, Sydney) -

"I've got it!" calls Juliet, skidding across the Rec to the door and cracking it open.

Andrea peeps in.

"You made it!"

"'course we did," says Lachlan, "aaand we brought cookies~!"

"Sorry, boys," says Juliet, ushering Andrea through the door. "Gorgeous, intelligent, radiant, and lovely people only."

Jason squawks.

"And you don't think we fit that description?" asks Lachlan, eyebrow raised.

"You guys trying out as comedians?" laughs Tsuki, ruffling Jason's hair as zhi squeezes through.

"You two are cute," Juliet grins. "But not that cute." Plucks the tray from Jason's hands. "Thanks for the cookies!" Closes the door in their faces.

"Sorry about them. We go through this **every** time—"

"Aww, don't worry." Juliet bumps their hips. "It's actually really adorable the way they follow you around like ducklings."

Nate says, "I wish I had that sort of appeal, Ranger Hill."

"'ey, Nate!" Juliet leans in, kisses her cheek.

"Officer Tam," Nate kisses her back.

Juliet rocks away, asks, "You heard the broken record impression, then?"

"I hear **everything** , Officer Tam."

"I really shouldn't be surprised."

"You shouldn't." Then, Nate smiles at Andrea. "Don't downplay your charms, Ranger: those are two exceptional young people you have wrapped around your little finger. I've certainly never managed the like."

Andrea flushes scarlet.

"C'mon, Nate. You expect us to believe the Queen of Sydney's Jaeger Flies has never had two datemates on the hook at once?"

"Not as thoroughly as our Ranger does."

Andrea studies her Curly Cumulus slippers.

"Are you giving Ray a hard time, Ms Barclay-Harvey?" teases Chantell.

"Officer Nguyen!" greets Nate. "I haven't seen you since New Year's!" Pecks Chantell on both cheeks.

Chantell grins. "That was **some** party. Where'd you end up?"

"Where d'you think?"

"Someone's bed, where else?"

"The question is—" Nate smirks. "—whose?"

Chantell ponders. "I need a hint.

"Well, he has a bit of a temper, a thing for lace ...."

"Him **again**?"

Nate laughs. "He does have certain ... charms."

"Though I can't ima—" Chantell shakes her head. "Never mind. I don't have time to bleach my brain tonight."

"Well, perhaps you can tell me more about the sweetheart blond I met on my way out instead. Tier Two quarters?"

"Pietr? Isn't he the **cutest**?"

"He's absolutely adorable," agrees Nate, "and he'll make a **gorgeous** Ranger."

"How did y—" Chantell narrows her eyes. "It was Jamie, wasn't it?"

"I'll never tell."

"He and I are gonna have to have yet **another** little chat."

"Walker, bless his little mercenary soul, is not my only source, you know."

Chantell sighs.

Nate takes a thoughtful sip of her punch.

"I think I know what you're thinking, Nate, and I don't approve."

An eyebrow quirks.

"He's **married** —"

A bland look.

"— **very** married—"

"Threesomes **are** a thing, Chantell."

"—in **South** **Africa** —"

Shrugs, 'so?'.

"—with **two** adorable curly-haired babies—"

Frowns.

"—that he talks to **every** **day**."

"Enough already," sighs Nate. "Consider my conscience tweaked."

"Tweaked enough that you'll leave him alone?"

"You know me better than that, Nguyen."

Chantell rolls her eyes.

Tsuki asks, "Did I hear someone talking about Pietr?"

"Yup." Chantell raises her glass. "Just trying to protect him from Nate, here." Sips.

Nate flicks her hair.

"Pretty sure he can take care of himself. I heard he made **Liz** tap out. When was the last time a 'him' got the better of her?"

"Really," purrs Nate.

"Naaaate," warns Chantell.

Nate waves it off. "I believe I'll check on the status of Ranger Davies' drink." She inclines her head, "Chantell, Tsuki." and glides away.

Tsuki shakes zhir head. "I'm never sure if I should be impressed or terrified by her."

"They're not mutually exclusive," says Chantell dryly.

Tsuki laughs.

"I've been meaning to ask you where you learned to sign."

"I grew up signing. Mason—my brother—'s deaf." Admits, "Never thought it would come in handy at work, though."

"Well, we're lucky you can. It never occurred to me to check if we have an interpreter on staff." Huffs. "Surprise, surprise: we don't."

"Really? Place this big?"

Chantell grimaces. "I'm learning the Corps makes only the most minimal accommodations for folks with disabilities."

"I've got some ideas that might help. Little things for hangar safety, 'specially."

"That's awesome!" Hugs Tsuki. "Thank you **so** much!"

Tsuki giggles.

Chantell steps back. "I'll have to schedule us some time to talk about them."

"You're welcome." Lasers in on something over Chantell's shoulder and waves a hand. "Emere!" Separates. "Is it al—"

Chantell grins. "Get going."

"Aye aye, mon capitane!" Tsuki flicks a salute—

Chantell laughs.

—bounces across the room, squishes Emere to zhir chest, chirps, "Hey there, sweetie!"

"It's been too long!" Emere wiggles loose, straightens her hair. "What've you been up to?"

"Oh, the usual: up to my armpits in engine grease and hair dye."

"The garden gnomes again?"

"Who else?" Tsuki giggles. "You can see some of my handiwork over there." Zhi points.

"Ooo. That's a great colour! And pronouns—?"

"She."

"—she is one **adorable** gnome."

"Yea. On the subject," Tsuki lowers zhir voice. "Did Noel find you?"

"Mhmm." Emere swallows. "I gave him the name of my specialist and my mobile number in case he wants to talk."

"I wish I knew someone who was already trans—"

Emere tugs an ear.

"—ferred to Vladivostok last week?"

"Poor Kaleski, huh?" Juliet wrinkles her nose. "Hope she likes beets."

Tsuki chuckles. "And has an awesome coat."

"A promotion's a promotion, though, ay?" offers Emere.

"Crew leader on a Mark IV? Pret-ty cool," says Tsuki. "I'm just not sure I'm that keen on that much responsibility."

"Tell me about it," says Juliet. "It'd **seriously** cut into my headcanon time."

"Who're you shipping this week?"

"Oh, the usual, but," Juliet leans close. "Looks like I have a chance to do some research on a new pairing." She tilts her head. "See you!"

"Later, Jules!"

Juliet waves, saunters over next to Nate. "How goes the seduction?"

Nate sighs. "Thank you for ruining any pretext of subtlety, Juliet."

Liz snorts into her punch. "A pretext's all it was."

"I thought you found my directness refreshing, Ranger," pouts Nate.

"Of course I do. Doesn't change the nature of your approach, though."

"Ah well," Nate replies airily. "I'll take this as my cue—" Plucks the glass from Liz's fingers. "—to refill your drink." Nods to each of them, "Ranger, Officer."

They raise their glasses, and she sashays away.

Juliet watches her go. "How does she make everything sound like a come on?"

"Everything she says **is** a come on."

Juliet grins. "It's a hell of a gift."

Liz smiles faintly. "It'll serve her well when she takes over the family business."

"Thought her brother would get it?"

Liz scoffs. "Not if she wants it."

"Good point."

A high-pitched squeal and Juliet staggers sideways.

"Jules!"

"'ey, Ruby!" she wheezes.

Ruby tugs her arm.

"'scuse me, Ranger, I'm apparently needed elsewhere."

"Have fun, Officer!"

"She will!" pipes Ruby, dragging Juliet away.

"What's the hurry, short stuff?" laughs Juliet.

"We need you!"

"For what!"

" _Sunshiney Rainbow Friends_!"

Juliet rolls her eyes. "You guys and your cartoons."

"It's the best thing on TV," huffs Ruby.

"Well, you're looking very Perky Persimmon—"

"That's not a character!"

"It should be," Juliet giggles. "Whatever, Tsuki did a **great** job with your hair."

"Thanks! Even my **uncle** likes it."

"Whoa. Impressed the tough crowd."

"Yea, Tsuki's so **cooool**."

They roll up next to Andrea, Ata, and Alice.

"They actually tow you around on a skateboard?"

"It's better than waiting for me to catch up," explains Andrea.

"Huh." Ata scratches her head. "How's it working out for you?"

Andrea shrugs. "Jackson's better about it, but he still nearly crashes me every corner."

"Ooo, not good." Ata frowns. "Not sure Rama's strong enough to give me a tow."

"A skateboard would just get bogged down in the mud," points out Alice.

"Well, that would depend on the qualities of the mud and the construction of th—"

"EEEEE!" squees Ruby, pointing. "Are those Curly Cumulus slippers?!"

Andrea nods.

Juliet and Ata roll their eyes.

"I've been looking all over for a pair! Where did you get them?!"

"Jason ordered them online for me."

Ruby deflates.

"Aww ... what's the problem?"

"I'm not allowed to shop online," sulks Ruby. "My uncle would **kill** me."

"Seriously? What century does he think we're living in?"

"Probably the twentieth: back when we had to walk twenty kilometers uphill and against the wind— **both** **ways** —to buy our cartoon merchandise," drawls D'arcy.

"'ey," greets Juliet. "Just gotta rain on the pity parade?" 

Ruby huffs.

"Gotta represent my generation. Us life veterans need to remind you whippersnappers how hard we had it." Her eyes twinkle. "So, Ray, where **exactly** did Jason find those slippers?"

"I don't remember. I'll ask him, though."

"Cool, cool."

"Why do **you** , of all folks, need fluffy cloud slippers?"

"They're my present to myself for my impending promotion."

"You got it? The SE job?"

"Yup!" D'arcy rocks on her heels. "You're looking at Drivesuit **Chief** Antonia D'arcy."

"Congratulations!"

"You go, Chief!"

"Congrats!"

"So it's true?" asks Ruby, eyes wide. "They found a copilot for Chu—Cadet Hansen?"

D'arcy and Ata shrug; Juliet and Andrea exchange a look.

"That's what we've heard," concedes Juliet.

"What're they like? The copilot, I mean?"

"Pietr's somewhere between a sugar cookie and a Snorlax, but blond."

Ruby ponders. "Curly hair?"

Andrea nods.

"I've seen him! He likes to hang out by the greenhouse!"

"Sounds like something he would do."

Ruby sighs wistfully.

"Don't tell me **you** have a crush on Pietr, too," snickers Juliet.

Ruby flushes red as her name, stammers, " **No!** He's not—I'm—"

"Ooo, someone's crushing on the Cadet~!"

"No-o!" squeaks Ruby.

""Movie time!"" hollers Sarah.

"Saved by the bell," smirks Juliet.

"Let's go, shrimps," says D'arcy, steering Ata and the relieved Ruby toward the big screen at the far end of the Rec.

"We'll be right there," excuses Andrea.

Juliet raises an eyebrow.

"Did you get a chance to see, um—" Andrea lowers her voice. "—Other Chuck?"

"Got a better look at the black eye she gave our esteemed pilot. You?"

"Ran into her in the hall. She was **glowing**."

"Chuck normally glows."

"No—okay, yes, she does—I mean, she was radiating sunbeams and smiling at everything and fairly floating along."

"Chuck can **float**?"

"I have **never** seen her that—" Andrea gestures. "—happy? at peace?" Examines her punch. "Even ... **before** , she was kinda ...."

"Unhinged?"

"That's not fair. She was really stressed."

"She snuck herself and Chuckles out after curfew and were off grid for three hours."

"So maybe she was a little unhinged back then, but now she's not. She's just ... optimistic. It's nice." 

"Was it a boy? A girl? A person? But please tell me it was a **certain** boy so all my RPF can become canon."

Andrea face-palms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, our Sydney Shatterdome has many, many GIRLs! I _think_ we have all who've been named so far bar one (Rainbow from Personnel) making at least a cameo and we introduce two new faces (D'arcy and Ruby; 'Alice' is the Officer Martin from Team Drift Sci's departure). That's not to say these're _all_ the GIRLs we'll meet.
> 
> It was a lot of fun trying to working them all in.
> 
> Photo by [Son of Groucho](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sonofgroucho/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flicker](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sonofgroucho/7424071370/).


	40. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kicked out of GIRLs' night, Lachlan and Jason try to entertain themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 January 2019  
> Egan-Riley suite, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- LA rainbow (~2010; from Andrea!) -

Lachlan's mobile makes a sound like a whip-crack.

Lachlan makes a sound like a moan his throat and Jason tangles his fingers deeper in Lachlan's hair and kisses him more thoroughly.

""Urgent request from Cadet Vos,"" announces AGNIS.

Jason presses a hand against Lachlan's chest.

Lachlan whines.

Jason hums.

Lachlan drags himself away—

""Officer Riley—""

"Oh, fuck off!"

Jason pants, "You'd better get that."

""I lack tangible form, Officer Riley, thus such—""

Lachlan stretches, yanks the stupid noisy thing from the bedside table. "I'm reading it, okay?"

""Good for you, Officer Riley. Your conscience and Officer Egan will surely allow your exercises to continue after you reply.""

Lachlan rolls his eyes, flops forward onto Jason—

He wheezes.

—and thumbs it on.

Jason knows better than to touch—doesn't want to be 'distracting'—so he pictures running his hands over Lachlan's chest.

"Shut up, Egan," Lachlan growls.

Jason would like to adjust his hips, but that falls under 'distracting' so instead he says, "I swear to god, I was only thinking about your front—upper front—fuck."

"Flatterer," mutters Lachlan, smiling faintly, then he scowls.

Jason thinks of ... rainbows—no, fuck, Ray's favourite cartoon. Puppies?

Lachlan huffs, taps his response, tosses the mobile on the floor, buries his face in Jason's neck.

"What was that about?" croaks Jason.

"Vos wants me to tire Flyboy out tomorrow."

Jason pats around Lachlan's back. "Sounds right up your alley." Finds his neck, caresses a vertebra with his thumb.

"He's supposed to be showing me the ropes, not treating me like a fuckin' tool," he grumps. "Why can't Psycho do it? **Or** the Nerd?"

"Because the last time Scott and Logan squared off, they **both** got held overnight in Medical and written up, and Jackson's gonna be useless on the mats until someone can get Nate down here to remind him other people exist?"

Lachlan sniffs.

"An' Pietr can't do it himself because Logan's been hitting sloppy lately and needs a lesson?"

Lachlan props himself up, squinting through his hair. "How'd **you** get so smart?"

Jason smooths it back. "By paying attention during workouts, instead of trying to set Pietr on fire with my brain." Kisses his nose.

Lachlan looks away with a scowl.

"Put things in perspective—" Jason tugs him close.

Lachlan grudgingly lies back down, chin on his arms on Jason's chest, glowering through his bangs.

Jason arranges his hair. "If _Victoria_ got built, we'd be Rangers and would live in splendid~ Lima worrying about Kaiju for weeks at a time. Instead—" Brushes away a lock. "—funding runs out, we move closer to home, meet Ray, get cushy jobs, and our biggest worry is whose room we're sleeping in."

Lachlan considers.

Jason cards his hair.

Finally, Lachlan chuckles. "We get Ray and Vos gets a mind-meld with Chip."

"Yea," drawls Jason. "Think we come out ahead on this one."

Lachlan snorts.

"So, uh," Jason shifts his hips. "We—" Swallows. "We gonna finish what we started or not?"

"I dunno ...," wheedles Lachlan, "I should **probably** save my energy for work tomorrow."

"Thought you had more stamina than that, Riley."

Lachlan pushes up onto his elbows, then braces himself over Jason with his arms. Smirks, "Guess I'll have to remind you how much I have, ay?"

Jason grins. "Guess you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's Victoria, you ask? She's _Victoria Sur_ , a twin (a triplet, actually; _Vorpal Spirit_ is the other multiple) to _Vulcan Specter_ which was a casualty of early budget cuts to the Jaeger program and never built. The handful of her parts that _were_ made were used to keep _Vulcan_ in fighting shape. Lachlan (right) and Jason (left) were to be her pilots.
> 
>  
> 
> Photo by [jvoves](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jvoves/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jvoves/5284365254/).


	41. My Old Friend, Fred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's new roommate arrives and Jamie spends the day keeping the rest of the 'Dome from meeting him, as well as doing his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 January 2019  
> Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- they need a warning?! (22/2/19, Sydney) -

Derek swallows, steps from transport to helipad with the other new arrivals.

\- Jamie Walker -

says a sign.

That's ... that's the same name as on his residence and they're headed—

"Hey, roomie!" Sign Person grabs Derek in a tight hug. "Great to meet you!"

"H ...," croaks Derek.

"James Walker—call me Jamie, please—he-him-his, handler for Team Vulcan Specter."

Derek meeps.

"Yea, gonna try **real** hard to avoid them. Thankfully, the 'Dome makes it pretty damn easy. First things first: jet lag?"

"Eh ...."

"Better to stay awake until bedtime, anyway. Hungry?"

Derek's stomach whines.

"We'll toss your stuff in **our** room and I'll whip up some leftovers."

"Sounds g ...."

"Awesome." Jamie slings an arm around Derek's shoulders, leads him inside. "When you're stuffed, you can either nap or we'll head down to the Quartermaster's for your new kit."

"Th ...."

"My pleasure, kid." Herds him into an unused storage room.

"Wha ...?"

"Gotta check on something before we go farther." Jamie takes out his mobile, holds up a hand for quiet.

Derek sags against the wall.

""How may I help you, Officer Walker?""

"Hello, AGNIS, dear—"

""Flattery will not cause me to work any faster.""

"I'm setting a good example for our newest officer."

""You. A good example." A beat. ""I'm impressed.""

"Why thank you, AGNIS."

""That was a joke. Ha. Ha.""

Jamie doesn't face-palm. "You need to work on your derisive laugh."

""I will make a note. How may I assist you?""

"I need a route to our quarters free of folks who might recognize my new roomie, **especially** his brothers."

Derek squeaks—claps both hands over his mouth.

""Follow the directions I will send to your mobile.""

"No sending me through the freezer this time, ay?"

""Recalculating route.""

"Thank you, sweetheart."

""Must I file another report of sexual harassment, Officer?""

"My sincerest apologies, AGNIS."

""I'm watching you, Walker.""

"Wouldn't have it any other way," says Jamie, grinning. "Thanks for the map." He disconnects, addresses the kid. "We should be good to go."

They make it to the suite without seeing a soul and Jamie unlocks the door. "Home sweet suite!" he cheers.

Derek slinks past.

"Hope you don't mind, but I had them put your stuff in the back bedroom. Figured you'd be more comfortable farther from the door."

"Thanks," whispers Derek.

"You freshen up and I'll whip together a feed for you."

Derek grunts, plods for his bedroom.

Jamie whistles to the kitchenette, grabs eggs and every bit of vegetable and protein from the mini-fridge, builds up a thick omelet.

Which Derek inhales as soon as it's in front of him.

Jamie grins. "Now, I've gotta do some squiring, but you do whatever you want and I'll make sure no undesirables get through the door."

Derek nods, creeps back to his room.

Jamie clears the table, sets it all to soaking in the sink, sets himself towards the living area, and sprawls on the couch.

Judging by the shuffling and ripping tape, Derek's unpacking.

Jamie gets out his mobile, taps a contact, lets it ring through, greets, "Salutations, Nate!"

""Jamie! So **good** to hear from you! I take it your hangover has finally worn off?"" she chuckles.

"I was back to normal after the second chili chutney sandwich, which's more than I can say for Jack."

""What trouble plagues our beloved almost-bad boy this week?""

"You-know-who was here a couple of days ago—"

""I heard."" Sighs, ""He's moping again, ay?""

"Yep. **And** he's got a black eye."

""What idiotic thing did he say this time?""

"Probably several idiotic things, but he got the shiner trying to stop her from pulping Logan."

""At least they're predictable.""

"Certainly makes my job easier."

"If there can be one upside to this situation, that would be it," drawls Nate. ""It just so happens I'm on campus today—with the proper supplies no less.""

"Lucky Jack," grins Jamie.

""'Lucky Jack' indeed."" Nate sighs wistfully. ""If he'd simply stop acting—""

"Like a total and complete asshole?"

""Put crudely, yes.""

Jamie snickers.

""Even if quite a bit of his poor behaviour isn't an act, he could make that girl—or some girl—so happy if he'd only be himself.""

"I'll have to take your word for it," says Jamie. "When should we expect you?"

""I'll drop in on him tonight.""

"I'll have a visitor's pass and keycard waiting for you. Though, often as you're in the residential blocks, we should probably give you a Corps ID."

""I already have one, honey.""

"I was thinking more 'mental health specialist' and less 'contractor liaison'."

""That **would** be rather convenient. I'll bring it up with Officer Nguyen this afternoon.""

"Thanks, Nate. I'll owe you one."

""You owe me quite a bit, Walker, and someday I'll collect."" She chuckles and disconnects.

Jamie shakes his head, tucks his mobile away. He recrosses his legs, grabs the remote—

The doorbell chimes.

—hops to his feet, checks the peephole. "Hey, kid!" he calls, skipping over to his room.

Derek peeks out over a box. "Yea?"

"The big bads are at the door, so ye may want to take a powder."

Derek swallows, scoots into the washroom, and locks the door.

Jamie saunters back across the suite as the bell rings again.

"Heard you have a new roommate," Jack greets.

"That I do," replies Jamie. "You can call him 'Fred'."

"We gonna meet him?" asks Logan.

"Only if you feel like interrupting a fellow on the loo."

Logan makes a face.

"We'll pass," says Jack.

"Anything I can do for you gents?"

"Nah, just passing through and thought we'd stop in."

"Well, don't do anything **too** stupid this evening, 'cause I won't be around to straighten it out."

Logan rolls his eyes.

Jack huffs.

"Later, boys!" Jamie waves.

Jack and Logan stroll off.

Jamie locks up, rolls over to the washroom, calls, "Coast is clear, probably for the rest of the day."

Derek slinks out.

"How goes the unpacking?"

"F-fine."

"You need any help? Anything else to eat?"

"N-no. Thanks."

"Cool," says Jamie. "Just yell if I can do anything for you."

Derek nods a fraction, goes back to his boxes.

The doorbell rings again.

"We are popular today," declares Jamie, ambling to the door. He checks the peephole, swings it open. "Hey there, Squire Seccombe, Officer Davega!" Bowing deeply, "How may I be of service?"

"We had a cancellation for a dinner party tonight and were wondering if you or your new roomie would be interested in filling in."

"Ooo, sorry. Fred's too jet-lagged to leave his room and I've got a date."

"Darn," pouts Tsuki, then zhi brightens. "Anyone we know?"

"Gabe from Hong Kong's in our fine city for the first time so I'm gonna show him the sights."

Tsuki snorts. "You really do have a boy in every port on the Pacific, don't you."

"The curse of being so handsome and charming," grins Jamie.

Emere and Tsuki roll their eyes.

"That how you and Fred met?" asks Emere.

"Nope. Law school," says Jamie.

"You went to law school?"

"Who **doesn't** go to law school?"

Emere and Tsuki exchange looks.

"Like, most people?"

"Must be a generational thing."

"Must be a rich people thing," grumbles Tsuki.

Emere pokes an elbow in zhir ribs. "Well, we've got a fourth to hunt down. See you 'round, Jamie!"

"Later!" Jamie waves and locks up. He moseys to the couch, puts his feet up on the coffee table, and snickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now's the perfect time to talk about Ranger privilege!
> 
> Raleigh tells the film audience that pilots are rock stars, but what does that mean? Around here, it means they can get away with metaphorical murder and have their whims catered to (within a few limits). It also means there are two special positions in the PPDC whose major responsibilities are keeping Rangers in the best physical and mental shape possible.
> 
> One of these is the Fightmaster, which comes to us from the novelization. These highly trained officers, one or two per Shatterdome, are charged with keeping Rangers in peak fighting condition. As such, they schedule workouts, serve as sparring partners and fight trainers, and consult on nutrition and medical fitness. They are Tier Two officers, equivalent in rank to LOCCENT commanders (like Tendo), and must pass qualification exams before being promoted into the position. In addition to their work with Rangers, they may undertake other responsibilities, usually teaching self-defense to other PPDC staff members. So far in our tale, Pietr is the archetypal example of a working Fightmaster while Lachlan is an officer studying to pass the qualification exams.
> 
> The other dedicated position is the Handler, colloquially called the 'Squire'. There is one Handler per Ranger team and their charge is to take care of everything with could distract a Ranger from piloting a giant war machine. This runs the gamut between making sure favorite beverages are in the suite fridge to scheduling press events to filling in as a parent for a Ranger on deployment's children. Each Handler's full spread of responsibility is negotiated between the Handler and the Ranger team. Using Jamie as an example, most of his time is spent nudging his charges away from trouble and making sure they show up where and when they're supposed to; he also does a fair amount of subtle care for their mental states (keeping Jackson from moping; keeping Logan from getting too bored; keeping Andrea's anxiety at a minimal level). Other Handlers have different focus areas: for example, _Shaolin Rogue_ 's is literally herding cats and cleaning up after Feng; Henry du Croz of _Lucky Seven_ works to control Scott's temper, keep the Hansen brothers talking to each other, and serving as second parent to Chuck.
> 
> A position called the Equerry serves a similar purpose to a Marshal as the Handler does to a Ranger team. The Equerry is a different position than an Aide-de-camp or a Second in Command, more personal assistant and less commander.
> 
> Photo by [slworking2](https://www.flickr.com/photos/slworking/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/slworking/2795205871/).


	42. Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Pietr make a wager; Logan and the shower have a moment; Jackson and Nate liaise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 January 2019  
> Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- fluffiest clouds ever (7/4/17, Panama) -

Chuck glowers at the screen as the rainbow with the smiley face launches into **another** obnoxiously cheery song.

On either side of him on the general Rec couch, Pietr and the Team Vulcan tech with the ridiculous magenta hair beam.

The tech starts **singing** **along**.

Chuck rolls his eyes.

Pietr elbows his ribs.

The fuck does he **do** that?

The rainbow—and Magenta—thankfully stop and a commercial starts up.

Scarface rolls up, parks himself **right** in front of the screen—

"Uh, could you move, please, Ranger?" asks Magenta.

He waves dismissively, drawls, "'ey, 'Boss'. You have a wife back home, ay?"

Pietr glows, wiggles the fingers of his left hand.

"Good for you—"

Pietr glows brighter.

"—but how's she deal with you being away all the time?"

Pietr deflates.

" **I** figure she's got a sweetheart keeping her happy while you're off fighting."

Pietr scoffs.

Chuck says—and no sound comes out.

The fuck?

Scarface smirks, says—and there's no sound.

Chuck squints.

Christ, lip-reading's **hard** , much harder than Pietr makes it look.

Scarface grins, keeps yapping.

Chuck grits his teeth, punches—

Scarface laughs, shoves him in the chest.

—flails, goes over backward, whacks his elbow against a fucking table.

Pietr steps between him and Scarface, gestures, 'that's enough.'

Chuck hauls himself up—smacks the goddamn table with the same elbow—pushes Pietr out—

Pietr twists, grabs his collar, tows him out the Rec exit.

Scarface is probably still laughing.

Chuck yanks free, glowers.

Pietr steps into his path, walks backward toward their suite. ::It's not worth fighting him over something like that.::

::But he said—::

::Fighting's just giving him what he wants.:: Raises an eyebrow. ::You want to make him happy?::

Chuck examines the floor and grumbles—silently.

Pietr taps his arm.

::What?::

::You can't hear or talk right now, can you?::

Chuck shrugs.

::Has this happened before?::

::Couple days ago. Lasted maybe ten minutes.:: Shrugs again. ::It's no big deal.::

Pietr frowns. ::Should we tell someone?::

::If it doesn't get better on its own. Maybe.:: Points with is chin. ::We're here.::

Pietr turns, hops up the stairs, works the door.

Chuck trudges after him to the washroom, perches on the lid of the toilet, pushes his right sleeve up past his bleeding elbow.

Pietr digs in the medicine chest, soaks a clean cotton ball with antiseptic, and aims for the scrape.

Chuck leans away.

Gets a hold of the arm, swipes again.

Chuck hisses, winces.

Dabs another cut.

Chuck grumbles, ::Is weird. Not hearing.::

Shrugs, fans out a box of bandages and offers them.

::Don't care.::

Frowns thoughtfully, sets them aside, smooths down an _Echo Saber_ , then sits back on his heels.

::Thanks.::

Shakes head. ::Need a team nurse.::

Chuck says—frowns. ::Mobile?::

Bats his eyelashes.

Chuck rolls his eyes. ::Please?::

Hands it over.

\- Cant help half teh base hasit in for me! -

::Ever wonder why?::

\- Jealous -

Pietr looks skeptical, points to the hand-shaped bruise on Chuck's upper arm.

\- He's an asshole -

Rolls his eyes, 'takes one to know one'.

Chuck snarls—grinds his teeth.

::You wanted Kirra to cry.::

Chuck scowls.

\- Her fault -

Pietr frowns. ::No, it wasn't.::

Chuck glares.

::They're only clothes.::

\- Their more! -

\- OUR team colours! -

Raises an eyebrow, 'so?'

" **So** , only—" Heeeey, voice is back. Sets mobile on the counter, clears his throat. " **So** , only our team can wear 'em."

::You can hear and talk again?::

Chuck raps on the counter, marks the hollow sound, grins. ::Told you it would wear off after a bit.::

Pietr huffs. ::Why're you so worried about team colours? We're all on the same team.::

"You don't get it! When you're a Ranger, your team is **everything**!"

::If your dad gave them to her, doesn't that mean something?::

Chuck crosses his arms, looks away.

Pietr stifles a sigh—brightens! Taps Chuck's knee.

Chuck drags his attention back.

::When'd you get the tattoo?:: Touches the ink on Chuck's forearm.

Chuck's ears flame and he tugs his sleeve into place.

::Is that why you always cover up?:: Tilts his head. ::You're embarrassed?::

Chuck grumps.

Pietr smirks. ::Or maybe you have something in common with Jumper Jones?::

Chuck glowers.

::Always cold, are you?::

Chuck makes an obscene gesture.

Smirks harder. ::Thought so.::

"No, you ass—" Dodges a poke. "—jerk. Just don't like it anymore."

::Why not?::

"Just don't."

Ponders.

Chuck huffs. "What?"

::Old Jaeger logo?::

Chuck turns a funny colour.

Raises an eyebrow. ::It's a little cute?::

"It's **not** cute, it's **fierce**!"

Snickers. ::About as fierce as Max.::

Chuck grits his teeth, lunges—

Pietr spins away.

—sits back down.

::I bet you can't go a week without a fight.::

Chuck's eyes take on a calculating light. "What d'ye bet?"

::Dinner at your favourite place.::

Chuck rolls his eyes. "Do you think of **anything** besides food?"

Beams. ::Wife and kids.::

Chuck beams.

Pietr snickers and pokes his forehead.

Chuck blinks, shakes his head to clear it. "Oh. Right."

::What do I get?::

"Uh ... fancy coffee with breakfast for a week."

::You're confident.::

"Yea. That a problem?"

Pietr waves, 'not at all,' grins. ::It's on then: seven days, no fights, starting now.:: Offers his hand.

Chuck shakes.

Pietr chews his lip.

"Having second thoughts?"

Scoffs.

::Are **you**?::

Chuck puffs. "Of course not. Why would you even **think** that?"

::Ooooh, I don't know, you're young, not all that strong yet ....:: Pietr shrugs helplessly.

"Oh, it's **on**."

::But you're not fighting this week!::

"You don't count!" Dives—

Pietr flies from the washroom.

Chuck's hot on his heels.

Someone jumps out of Pietr's way, flattens themselves against the wall, presses even flatter as Chuck passes—

"Watch it, ye kooks!" Ata yells after them. She peels herself off the wall with a wet _skletch_ and sighs. A fumble with her pocket and she has her baggie of mobile out, then mobile in hand—

**AGNIS:** Custodial has been notified you have left your mark on the corridor.

Ata _squelch_ es onward—

**muddy_buddy:** Better that than a mark on Littlest Hansen

**AGNIS:** Cadets Hansen and Vos are self-cleaning, unlike the walls.

—snorts, taps—

""—skip the suite and head straight out on the town tonight.""

Ranger Jones the Meanie grumps, ""Not in the mood for—""

—bounces off something soft-ish and **very** solid. Ata peels herself off, says, "I'm so—" Squeaks.

Jones stares at his now very muddy black tee and trousers.

Vulcan Squire's doubled over, chewing on his fist.

Jones glares at Ata—

She cringes.

—growls, "Well, I don't have much choice now, do I?"

Squire takes an enormous breath, straightens, totally red-faced. "I recommend—" Gasps. "—the locker room."

Jones glares at Squire.

Ata slinks away.

"I mean it: don't go there."

Logan crosses his arms, smears more mud about.

Jamie snorks so hard his eyes water.

"Fuck you, Walker." Logan stomps off toward the suite.

""Don't say I didn't warn you!""

Logan gives him a two-finger salute, hauls his frustrated ass to the suite. Shtumps inside, slams the door to his room.

There's gotta be **something** that'll piss Vos off—

Snickers.

—not that **another** shot at Shortstack isn't always welcome, of course.

He strips to his shorties, kicks the muddy clothes into the hamper, grabs fresh kit from the dresser.

Mud in his hair.

Goddamn Kiwis.

Shower it is.

Tucks the clean gear under his arm, steps out—

Shu-fly, undoing the tie of her coat by the front closet, greets, "Good evening, Ranger."

Logan stops short.

"I must say, that shade of pink is **extremely** attractive on—"

"Jack's in his room."

"I see," she drawls. "Does your current state of dress mean you're interested in joining us?"

All of Logan's blood migrates **straight** to his face.

Shu-fly smiles, inclines her head toward Jack's door, slipping her coat off her shoulders and she's wearing nothing but a fucking flimsy **housecoat**.

Logan can't get to the washroom—and the door closed—quickly enough.

""Sweet dreams tonight, Ranger.""

Logan grumps.

_Command gold_ spaceships still zip around the back of his head.

Logan exhales, scrubs a hand down his face, twists the faucet.

His Andrea brain coughs up rainbows and—

\- SNOW!!! (13/10/16, Kodiak) -

He shudders, throws himself in the shower—" **FUCK!** "

Frozen prism whatevers shriek and _command gold_ whines.

Jones burrows deeper under the covers.

Nate greets, "Evening, stranger."

He jumps, checks he's decent.

Really, Spock?

"Didn't hear you come in, sorry."

Nate dismisses this, strolls into his room. "I don't **always** need to make an entrance." Sits down on the edge of his bed. "You alright, Captain?"

"A little cold."

Nate brushes a lock of hair from his forehead. "Good thing I'm here, then."

Ace hollers, ""I'm going out!""

Suite door slams.

Jones sighs, returns to his book.

Nate tucks herself against him. "Sounds like we have the place to ourselves tonight."

"Sounds like."

Tilts her head. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nah, just reading."

"Anything good?" Nuzzles his neck.

"Not real—"

Nate nips at his throat.

—throws his book off somewhere. "I like your idea better," he says, twisting about and wrapping an arm around her waist—

"Thought you would," purrs Nate as her robe falls open, exposing finely spun ivory lace.

\- shopping w/ the Lace Twins (20/5/17, Panama) -

—and nearly dropping her to the bedspread, eyes huge and dark as he swallows.

You are **such** an easy man to please.

Nate smugs, drapes her arms around his neck and shifts her hips, kissing him and there're teeth and tongues and her fingers scratching his nape.

He whimpers, arms quivering, putty under her hand, and before long, she's carding his hair, chemise bunched up around her waist, with him nestled against her side, rolling the hem between his fingers. "'s new?"

"Mmhmm. An acquisition for GIRLs' night."

Jones nods absently—"Why did you need a negligee for GIRLs' night?"

"The fashion show, silly." Rolls them over, murmurs, "You're not the only one who appreciates lace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We worked so many running gags (or soon-to-be running gags) into this one, I lost count. So, yeah, it was a lot of fun to work on. I'm especially fond of subjecting Logan to cold showers. XD
> 
> Cloud photo by [Swerz](https://www.flickr.com/photos/swerz/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/swerz/3666169861/).
> 
> Snow photo by [frankieleon](https://www.flickr.com/photos/armydre2008/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/armydre2008/16367194718/).
> 
> Lace photo by [ingeborgkraka](https://pixabay.com/en/users/ingeborgkraka-91381/) via [Pixabay](https://pixabay.com/en/lace-tip-band-pink-white-purple-210904/).


	43. A Dog in a Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says (or close enough).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 January 2019  
> Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- Max's favourites (12/4/19, Sydney) -

Chuck digs Max's bath caddy from the drawer under his bed, straightens with Max's squeaky duck in hand, and squeezes it. "Bath time!"

Max barks, bounds over.

Chuck crouches, rubs Max's face. "Ready for a bath, Handsome?"

Max pants happily, lunges for the squeaky duck.

"That's right! We're gonna give you a bath!"

Max's entire back half wags as he chomps.

"Let's go, buddy."

Max woofs around his squeaky duck, follows Chuck from the suite, through a number of halls, all the way to Laundry and a deep apron sink without a drain guard next to which he plunks the caddy.

"In you go," says Chuck, heaving Max into the sink.

Max drops his squeaky duck, tail wagging all the way to his hips.

Chuck swings the faucet as far from Max as it'll go, turns on the water.

Max's tail wags.

Satisfied the water's a good temperature, Chuck plugs the sink.

Max's tail twitches somewhat.

Chuck fills a cup, pours it over Max's back.

Max cranes his neck.

Chuck refills the cup, pours it over Max's head.

Max whines.

Chuck adds some doggy shampoo to his hand.

Max gets his front paws on the sink's lip.

Chuck puts Max's front paws back in the sink.

Max whimpers.

Chuck scratches his ears.

Max whuffles.

Chuck massages in the doggy shampoo.

Max gets his front paws on the sink's lip.

Chuck puts Max's front paws back in the sink.

Max whines.

"'s'okay, Handsome," coos Chuck, massaging some more.

Max droops.

Chuck fills the cup, pours it over Max's head.

Max shakes.

Chuck splutters soap and water out of his mouth.

Max nervously wags his tail.

Chuck refills the cup, pours it over Max's head.

Max gets his front paws on the sink's lip, shakes.

Chuck puts Max's front paws back in the sink, wipes his face on his shoulder.

Max looks forlorn.

"Almost done, boy." Chuck pours a cup of water over Max's back.

Max wags his tail hopefully.

"Last one." Chuck pours a cup of water over Max's back.

Max picks up his squeaky duck, chomps.

"Down you go," says Chuck heaves Max out of the sink and sets him daintily on the floor.

Max shake-shake-shakes.

Chuck drips, unplugs the sink, picks up the caddy.

Max woofs around his squeaky duck, follows Chuck as he drips happily back to the suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have misplaced the information on the source of the photograph, so if anyone recognizes it _please_ let me know!


	44. Go Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sunday morning Anchorage Rangers' briefing is as exciting as expected and Chuck Darling's life is _still_ terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 January 2019  
> Marshal's conference room, Anchorage Shatterdome  
> Anchorage, AK, United States

\- up up away! (14/2/21, Hong Kong) -

"—team from Shinohara will arrive in three days to make the repairs. Until they're finished, the rest of you will cover _Brawler_ 's scheduled patrols," intones Pentecost.

A collective groan.

The pile of Team Chrome Brutus sweater that is Cory jerks awake.

Cait bounces her heels.

Sergio places a hand on her thigh.

She squeezes it, keeps jiggling.

Sergio swallows a sigh.

"Anything else?"

Cait waves her hand in the air like a kindergartener.

Luna-May stifles a giggle with a gulp of non-DriftSci coffee (the traitor).

Zeke rolls his eyes.

Pentecost gives him a Look. "Yes, Doctor Lightcap?"

"We just got back from Sydney—"

"We know," mumbles Yancy.

Ilisapie elbows him.

"—and we found the most a- **mazing** thing! A universally Drift Compatible person!" Cait squees.

Raleigh leans forward, eyes bright. "Really?"

Pentecost raises an eyebrow. "The officer who Drifted with Cadet Hansen?"

"The very one! We're—"

Yancy frowns.

"—still crunching the data but we're going to learn **so** much from him! Even more if you'd talk to Nguyen about transferring—"

"Doctor, let's discuss your recommendations in my office."

"Right now?"

"If there's nothing else ...?"

Silence around the table.

"Doctor, with me. The rest of you are dismissed."

Chairs scrape back.

Cait hops up, bounds over to Pentecost and out of the conference room.

Yancy wanders over, says quietly, "How did this go over with our Chuck?"

Sergio gathers his stuff. "Pretty well, actually."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's ... good, right?"

"Think so." Shrugs. "I'm not the brain doctor." Raises his cup to Yancy. "See you around."

Yancy nods, heads off.

Sergio strolls back to the lab, knocks on one of the servers.

""Go away.""

"Want some hot cocoa?"

""No.""

"How're you doing?"

""I'm cold, my head hurts, and everything is **terrible**.""

"Hot cocoa can help with at least one of those things."

""Fine.""

Sergio parks himself at the coffee filing cabinet.

Luna-May shuffles in, nods to him.

He nods back, indicates the kettle.

She settles herself at her work station. ""That'd be great, thanks.""

Sergio flicks it on.

""Hey, Chuck?""

""What?""

Sergio preps one cup.

""How goes data-crunching?""

""I'm learning how to form a regex to get this stupid pile of numbers into something less awful.""

Sergio works on cup number two.

""That ... that's a really good idea.""

Sergio starts cup the third.

""Need any help?""

""I'm figuring it out, okay?""

The tablet under the sugar bowl pings.

Sergio rearranges things, wipes off the screen.

""I'm just asking.""

""Go ask someone else!""

 **From:** CAFETERIA  
**To:** DRIFTSCI—Food tablet  
**Subject:** Darling_mealplan  
  
[The Dining Room Proudly Presents--Your Dinner!.gif]  
  
(except it's breakfast)

Sergio huffs a laugh, tucks the tablet away. "Chuck?"

""I'm busy!""

"I'm getting your breakfast."

A beat.

""Thank you.""

Sergio grabs his sweater from the couch. "Luna-May, you want anything?"

"Oatmeal would be **amazing**."

"Two sugars, one pack of nuts?"

Luna-May smiles. "You two are so cute."

Sergio cringes. "That's Caitlin."

"That's Caitlin."

"One sugar, two packs of nuts?"

"Got it in two."

Sergio hangs his head, slinks from the lab, then heads down to the mess hall.

""D'onofrio!"" shouts a cook.

Sergio gets himself to the gallery. "I'm here."

The cook hands him a warmer. "One extra-fatty, high-calorie Native Alaskan porridge for your charming intern."

"Especially charming this morning."

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I." Sergio shoulders the warmer, snags a handful of topping packets. "Got any Ranger oatmeal back there—"

His phone buzzes 'urgent'.

"Hang on, sorry."

"No worries." The cook disappears into the back.

 **AGNIS:** DS Code 000: Possible emergency in progress // Motion sensors: suggest a sudden change in S-CDAR_533.48-G's center of gravity; detect brief, urgent movement along one vector

 **Lt_Sergio_Lightcap:** Seizure?

 **Lightcaps_Eleven:** Right on schedule!

"Hey?"

""Yea?""

A Canadian strolls by, "Heee-eey yea-ah."

Sergio calls, "Can I take a raincheck on Chuck's breakfast?"

"Something come up?"

Sergio hands back the warmer. "Yea. Thanks for the oatmeal, though."

"And an extra in case Intern Sunshine gets hungry."

Another Canadian cheers, "All the oatmeal!"

"Thanks," says Sergio.

"You're welcome; have a good day!"

"You, as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet that Anchorage Ranger corps as it stands in 2019! Three pairs, two Spares, and an ex-Ranger Marshal.
> 
> What happened to the Gage twins, you ask? They, along with _Romeo Blue_ , have been transferred to Los Angeles by this point, where they serve as mentors for the much younger crews of _Gryphon Daring_ and _Mammoth Apostle_.
> 
> Have I talked about Spares on this fic before? I don't think so! Spares are substitute Rangers. Drift Compatible with both of the regular Rangers, the Spares step in when one of the regulars is injured or otherwise unable to jockey. Not all Ranger pairs have Spares. Spares often pick up 'secondary' jobs, as well, while very few regular Rangers do the same.
> 
> So far, we've met three Spares: Andrea Hill ( _Vulcan Specter_ ), Luna-May Amondi Odhiambo ( _Brawler Yukon_ ), and Cory Ross ( _Chrome Brutus_ ). As for 'second jobs', Luna-May works in Anchorage DriftSci while Andrea helps in the Sydney 'Dome's gardens.
> 
> The other Sydney and Anchorage Jaegers ( _Lucky Seven_ , _Triton Tasmania_ , and _Lady Danger_ ) don't field Spares.
> 
> Photo by [shankar s.](https://www.flickr.com/photos/shankaronline/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/shankaronline/7931042114/).


	45. Squire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Striker Eureka meet their Handler and said Handler tries desperately to avoid meeting his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 January 2019  
> Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

### 0430 — Wake up & get ready; quarters

\- some of Jamie's ties (23/9/19, Sydney) -

Alarm screams.

Smack it.

Silence.

Flop back into pillow.

It's just your clock, Derek.

Breathe deep.

No Kaiju, no emergency, just your clock.

Keep breathing.

Heart rate slows to mostly normal.

Roll out, stagger to dresser, grab kit—hopefully all the right bits—drag yourself to the washroom.

Into the shower, bat around 'til the water starts.

Get wet.

Shampoo, rinse, soap, rinse.

Stumble out.

Get dry, floss, brush teeth, shave, dress.

Check reflection: Brown hair, brown eyes, wonky blotch from where your brother broke your neck, kinda pasty but you still look healthy and you'll get some colour back in no time.

Straighten collar.

Deep breath.

Back to your room.

Count out meds, palm 'em, snag tablet.

Into the main room.

Glass from the cabinet, orange juice from the fridge, juice in glass.

Swallow meds.

Plonk down at the table.

Check tablet for schedule.

Hasn't changed since last night.

Good.

Check email, write e—

""Mornin', kid.""

Jump.

Deep breath.

Twist around, "'ey, Ja—" Yawn.

Jamie snickers. "We can head to breakkie together after I freshen up."

"O-okay."

He disappears into the washroom.

Water starts.

Write more emails, review latest memos, organize—

""Ready?""

Jump.

Deep breath.

Twist around, "Y-yea."

He's wearing a tie. Should I be wearing a tie? Is it normal to wear a—

"Don't worry about the tie. It's my little thing. I'm the only Squire in the entire Corps who wears one voluntarily, I think." Smiles reassuringly.

Exhale.

Tense back up.

"Uh, can we eat here? I don't ...."

"No chance in hell your brothers are up. They'll be dead to the world for at **least** another hour unless I go poke 'em, which I won't."

Sigh.

"I have just the thing." Disappears into his room.

Sag into your chair.

Jamie returns a few minutes later. "Tada!" he proclaims, presenting a hoodie. "It's gonna be huge on you but also very face hide-y."

Feel a certain sense of relief with that; tug it over your head.

Jamie flips up the hood. "Wouldn't recognize you if you were my own brother." Grins, claps your shoulder. "To food with us!"

Sling satchel over shoulder, trudge after Jamie to the door.

He waves you through, locks up behind.

### 0530 - Breakfast w/ Jamie; canteen

"It's not nearly as bad as they make it sound at Personnel," drawls Jamie, pushing his empty tray aside. "Ye pretty much just keep a calendar and nag your team 'til they do what they're supposed to."

"But m ...."

Deep breath.

"Say Littlest Hansen's the worst thing ever, yea?"

Nod.

"Li'l sucker loves an argument—or a fight—but his copilot's been keeping him in line lately." He snorts. "Doesn't help his attitude any that your brothers do everything they can to piss him off." Jamie side-eyes Derek. "Betcha know what that's like, ay?"

Swallow, rub neck. "L—I ...." Sigh.

"Well, maybe he'll leave you alone since he's got the blue terror to torment."

Poke spoon into porridge dregs.

"You'll be **fine** , kiddo. My boys give ye any trouble, lemme know. I can take care of it." He smirks, leans over, whispers, "I control the bail money."

Laugh so hard, so suddenly, heads turn.

Go bright red.

Jamie claps you on the back, laughing, too. "Let's go meet your Rangers."

### 0630 — INTRODUCTION TO CADETS HANSEN & VOS; Marshal's office

"Cadets," says Marshal Nguyen, "meet your handler, Officer Derek Jones."

The curly top's eyebrows jump to his hairline.

Oh dear god I've fucked up.

"Thought we were supposed to call 'em 'Squires'," grumbles the bluey.

"That depend on Officer Jones' preference. In any event, Officer, this is Pietr Vos—"

The one with curly blond hair smiles and waves.

"—and Chuck Hansen. He-him-his all around."

"You look familiar," declares Hansen.

Oh my god. He's got no idea who I am.

Vos sighs.

Oh god. Shuffle feet. "Well, umm ...."

Vos nudges Hansen with his mobile.

Wha ....

Hansen blinks. Squints. "You're Jackson and Logan's brother."

"Umm, yea?"

"And you're workin' for us now."

"Yeeeeaaa?"

Hansen looks to Vos.

Vos shrugs, gives Hansen a look at his mobile screen.

"No kiddin'."

 **Please** let that've been about Jack and Logan.

Find voice. "'s true, ay? You don't talk, Cadet Vos?"

Vos thumbs away, offers the mobile.

\- Pietr plz -

\- Chuck translates -

\- I write til u learn sign -

"Oh. Okay. I can do that. I-I'll get started straight away."

Vos—Pietr—beams, hugs you.

Freeze.

Hansen rolls his eyes. "D'ye **have** to hug **everyone**?"

Cautiously pat Pietr's back.

Pietr, smirking, separates, says something.

Hansen yelps, "What?! Don't you even—mmmfff!"

Pietr's tacklehugged him.

"What've ...?"

The Marshal sighs, "Welcome to Team SE, Officer Jones."

### 0700 — TACTICS INSTRUCTION; conference room 018B

"I did Tactics at the Academy," whines Hansen.

Pietr, walking backward, says something.

"I know you haven't. But why should I—"

Hansen flicks a hand to the left—

Pietr sidesteps, dodging a trooper.

"—hafta do it again?"

More signs.

"I don't need a review, ye fruit loop. I had the best score ever!"

Flicks hand right.

Pietr slips 'round an equipment cart, waves 'gripe, gripe, gripe', rolling his eyes.

Hansen pouts.

"Uh ... should I—anythin' you want me to do for you while you're in class?"

Hansen shakes his head, sulks through the door.

Pietr shows his mobile, bats his eyelashes.

\- Coffee? -

"Oh, uh, sure. Mess hall okay?"

Nods, holds up two fingers.

"Two cups? Sugar or cream?"

Makes a hex sign.

"Black. I'll bring 'em."

Thumbs up, hugs you.

This's apparently a thing for him.

Pat pat.

Smile. Sorta.

He grins, bounces through the door, waving to the instructor.

### 0730 — Introduction to SE Quartermaster Campbell; Campbell's office

\- Barbie & Brisket moonlight as paper shredders (1/3/19, Sydney) -

"So you're the one to draw the short straw, ay?" says the person behind the nearly-buried desk. "Don't envy ye a bit." Grins. "Ryan Campbell, he-him-his, Quartermaster for all things SE, at your service." Bows.

Manage something like one. "Derek Jones, he-him-his."

" **Thought** ye looked familiar."

Do. not. sigh.

"Your brothers know about your new job yet?"

Blood turns to ice.

"That's gonna be a fun li'l chat."

Swallow. Nod.

"Well, if ye need a quiet place to hide, I got plenty. Ye may even be able to find your way back. Eventually." He grins. "Hand over your tablet and I'll get ye set up in the system."

Dig tablet from satchel.

Campbell snags it from your hand— "Thank ye." —and vanishes behind his mountain of paperwork.

Grab a spare tablet.

Start looking for sign language instructions.

There's more than one kind? Which one does Pietr, uh, 'speak'? Is that the right word?

Mental note: Ask him.

Campbell reappears from behind Mount Paper, hands back your tablet. "Ye already know WholeMaster, yea?"

"The calendar part ...."

"Good start. Got ye hooked up to add items, not just read 'em. The rest of it works the same way. Also put MaintainMe and MasterPlanner on there. Used 'em before?"

"Umm ... no? Was I 'sposed to?"

"Nah. MaintainMe's our system for tracking trouble tickets across the Corps. Repairs for equipment, software, and facilities. WholeMaster does requisitions, medical records, pretty much everything but travel. It can handle reminders, calendars, appointments, what have ye; I prefer MasterPlanner's interface myself."

"It—MasterPlanner? Does, uh, travel, right?"

"Ye got it. And now that ye got your 'V,' ye make plans for the Rangers, it automatically adds ye, too." He glances back at his desk, sighs. "Don't think anyone on our team's going **anywhere** anytime soon. Probably under house arrest 'til the big girl launches." Shrugs. "There're fat help files on there for ye, but if something misbehaves, lemme know."

"Thank you, Quartermaster Campbell."

"No need to be so formal, Jones. Call me 'Campbell'. I'd say 'Ryan', but we got three of 'em."

"Umm ... 'Derek''s fine, too."

"Yea, we got plenty of Joneses." Chuckles.

Join in.

"Good to meet'ye, Derek. Just lemme know if ye need something."

"Thanks. I will."

Exchange bows.

Head out as Campbell dives back into his papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so sorry for Derek in this part of the story. Eighteen years old, anxious as all get-out, and he has to work for a teenage _Chuck Hansen_ , and avoid his asshole older brothers. This is not a situation I would wish on my worst enemy. And it's not going to get easier any time soon. 
> 
> Tie photo by [Alejandro Morales Loaiza](https://www.flickr.com/photos/alejandromoralesloaiza/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/alejandromoralesloaiza/533882715/).
> 
> Guinea pig photo by [kendra k](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kendrak/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via Flickr.


	46. Glitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, never much of a morning person, has an odd breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 January 2019  
> Canteen, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- Ranger fuel (5/1/19, Sydney) -

"Here for seconds, Jones?" chirps someone in Custodial colours.

Yawn, scratch the back of your head.

"Didn't think the food was **that** good," they chuckle.

Scoff, shuffle into the chow line.

"More porridge, Ranger?" asks the server.

Grunt an affirmative, collect a bowl of the mush, a fruit cup, and a giant orange juice.

Shamble to team territory and plunk down at the end of a table, back to the wall.

Techs scoot farther away—

Roll your eyes.

—then do a double-take.

Something fucked up with your face?

Check reflection in the back of your spoon.

Nope.

Perfectly normal.

Shrug, dig in.

""Pokokōhua!""

Very close clattering.

Drag an eye up.

Less Muddy Kiwi twin's gaping at you.

Muddier's covered in porridge and juice and glaring at the floor.

"Sorry, Ata—"

Muddier scowls at—double takes you.

"What."

Kiwi twins approach cautiously, perch on the opposite bench, staring all the while.

"I think the Matrix is glitching," Muddier says finally.

Reply with a bland look.

"I could've **sworn** you were leaving with Jamie when I got here," drawls Less Muddy.

"Wasn't me. Just got up."

Kiwis exchange looks.

"Maybe we need glasses?"

"Maybe ye need to leave me alone?"

Kiwis giggle nervously, skedaddle.

Th' fuck is wrong with people this morning?

Whatever.

Porridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love messing with Logan. Probably too much.
> 
> Photo by [thebittenword.com](https://www.flickr.com/photos/galant/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/galant/3294687099/).


	47. Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's first day continues with encouragement from Chantell, lots of coffee for Pietr, Chuck ... being Chuck, and several terrifyingly close calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 January 2019  
> Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

### 0830 — Collect & sort post; Quartermaster's

\- this came in the post? (11/10/19, Sydney) -

Find the cubbies for Pietr and Hansen's post.

Thank god there's not much.

The public doesn't know they're Rangers yet.

Well, technically, they're **not** Rangers yet.

When ....

Shudder.

The letters and packages Jack and Logan got after the announcement ....

Deep breath.

Hansen first.

Junk.

Junk.

Junk.

Nothing worth his time.

Now Pietr's.

Package from the Panama City 'Dome.

Scanned clean.

Junk.

Junk.

Junk.

Junk.

Thick envelope from across town.

Hopefully not harmful.

Scanned clean.

Exhale.

Wonder what that's about.

Tuck the packages into your satchel.

""Hey there, **Squire** Jones!""

Startle.

"Uh ... hi, Officer Nguyen."

Chantell rolls her eyes. "You can still call me 'Chantell'."

"Umm ... okay."

"You still 'Derek' or should I start being all official around you?"

"Still 'Derek'." Smile.

"Win!" She smiles encouragingly. "How goes it, workin' boy? New job going okay?"

What's Chantell's definition of 'okay' and how does it align with mine?

Chantell shifts a little. "Pietr hug you yet?"

Laugh nervously. "Twice."

"Only twice? He's slackin' off." Giggles. "Been here two weeks and he's already got three records."

Raise eyebrow.

Giggles again. Ticks them off on her fingers. "Most Rangers flattened by a non-Ranger, most coffee drunk in a day, and most hugs given to strangers by an adult."

Snort.

"So, yea. Not just you." Looks thoughtful. "I guess you could even argue four; First Ranger-type, uh, older—yeah, let's go with that—first Ranger-type older Chuck didn't try to destroy in the first twenty-four hours of their acquaintance."

Who? Should I know them?

"Guess you two never crossed paths. Thought maybe ...." She shakes her head. "Anyway." Smiles. "Gotten your tablet loaded with Squire stuff?"

"Uh, Cam—Quartermaster's office, they, uh—"

"Lemme see."

Find tablet.

"You've already gotten their mail? Go you!" Chantell makes a face. "May have forgotten to do that for a couple days when I started. Lessee ... MaintainMe, WholeMaster, MasterPlanner. Fan **tastic** ways to waste time waiting for the doctor to finish scolding your charge about their heart ...." She gives it back. "Looks like you're on track. Derek, new job is going well! High five!

Awe **some**. High five.

"So, yea, you can tell anyone who thinks otherwise that Officer Chantell Nguyen in the Marshal's office says that you are doing **great** and if they have a problem with that they can come yell at me and I can go ' **Ha!** I outrank you!' Pretty sure I cleaned this jacket yesterday, though ...."

Almost contain a laugh.

Chantell doesn't, says, "Listen, if there's anything I can do for you, let me know."

"Well, could I—if it's not a problem—have a list of Hansen 'n Vos's immediate families and their birthdays 'n anniversaries?"

Chantell cocks her head. "Why d'you need that?"

Oh god I fucked up. Again.

"Umm, I thought I'd put reminders in WholeMaster, but if that's not—"

Goes starry-eyed, coos, "That's so sweet of you! You're gonna be the greatest **ever** at this!"

Blush. "Don't you—uh—do that for the Marshal?"

"Well, yea, but his family is my family, too."

Go redder. "Oh. Right."

Study shoes.

"I'll get you that info soon as I'm back in my office. Good luck on the rest of your day!"

Waves.

Wave back.

Head for the canteen for coffee.

### 0945 — COLLECT CADETS; conference room 018B

Hold out the steaming mugs, one for each.

Hansen makes a face, jerks his head toward Pietr. "They're for him."

Blink.

Still holding the mugs.

Pietr snags both of them, grins, nods 'thanks', downs a third of one in a gulp, sighs happily.

Blink.

"He drinks that stuff constantly. Think he has it instead of blood," mutters Hansen.

Pietr ruffles his hair, dodges a return strike without spilling a drop.

No wonder this guy's going to be a Ranger.

### 1000 — Self-Defense Class; gym B Edit

Whhyyyy. Why's self-defense required?

Can't there be an opt-out for 'I had two older brothers please excuse me?'

On the subject, why's he following you?

Hansen took off for quarters, but Pietr ... just won't go away.

He opens the gym door, motions you through to the changing rooms.

Stow your bag in your locker.

Pull off your shoes and socks, switch into gym gear.

Pietr's changed, too, and his coffee's balanced on top the lockers.

Oh ... he's **teaching** your class.

You—This—He's gonna file a personnel change.

Pietr puts his mobile on the corner table, steps to the center, claps his hands.

All eyes swivel.

He grins and pulls a little Maori—the mud magnet—out of the crowd.

Stands there, completely open, and beckons them to attack him.

Ata— **that's** her name—walks behind him—

Pietr doesn't turn.

And he can't hear her.

Is he cra—

Wait.

Hansen and the coffee.

He can do this.

—and wraps an arm around his neck, trying for a chokehold.

Blink once.

She's standing **in front** of him in some kinda arm lock, blinking in surprise.

Pietr lets her go, pats her shoulder, grabs another person from the class. Walks them both through the attack and his counter very slowly.

Three times through, Ata's countering perfectly.

Pietr thumbs up, grins, sweeps his arms together.

Everyone partners up—

Except you.

It's elementary school all over again.

You try not to cry and head for the bench—

There's Pietr, fluttering.

Kinda wave at the bench.

Pietr shakes his head, leads you to a free patch of mat.

Steps behind you.

Wraps his arm around your neck.

Muscles lock.

Stop breathing.

Pietr removes his arm, steps in front of you.

Signals you to take a deep breath.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Pietr studies your face for a beat.

I'm breathing wrong. It's futile to try and teach me. He's gonna tell me not to bother. I'll never learn.

Steps behind you again.

Deep breath.

Close eyes.

Do the steps you remember.

Pietr trips over your ankle, hits the mat.

Vision greys out.

He sits up.

Is he laughing?

He's **laughing**.

I think I'm gonna die, but it's the anxiety talking.

Probably be fine.

Pietr hops up, gets his mobile from the table.

Probably.

Taps away, offers the screen.

-1st non-Ranger 2 drop me -

He grins, pats your shoulder.

Flinch.

He cringes.

\- Sorry -

"'s'okay. 's a reflex."

Nods, gestures 'try again'.

You do.

Six times.

**Then** Pietr's in an armlock.

Just in time for class to end.

Exhale.

Pietr attends something across the room, motions 'stay here' with a smile—waves towards the changing rooms.

"Get my stuff?"

He nods, springs away.

You plod to your cubby, pull out a fresh shirt.

Ata says right behind you—

Stifle a jump.

—""So the Matrix really **isn't** broken.""

Dig for your deodorant.

A tap on your back.

Turn.

"There really **are** two of you," says the little Maori twin who's not Ata.

Heart skips and falls flat.

"He's your brother?"

"Heh." Ata crosses her arms. "He's a loser."

Things go kinda grey.

"Just because he's a Ranger doesn't mean we haven't beaten him, like twice."

Are you relieved or are you talking to a crazy person?

Not-Ata asks, "Do you two not get along?"

Offer what you hope is a smile and shrug helplessly, then focus on getting ready.

Ata and Not-Ata huff, then start bickering as they wander off.

Pietr appears, gets changed in two seconds flat, shows you his mobile.

\- Lunch? -

### 1145 — Ad hoc task: COLLECT CADET HANSEN; Vos quarters Edit

Door's open a bit, so he's probably inside.

Pietr gestures, 'after you'.

Smile, hover just inside.

Hansen's on the couch with a bulldog—Max, right?—and a tablet; he shuts it off, sits up, and lets Max waddle to Pietr. "Finished fabricating another muscle strand," he reports.

Pietr hops on the spot, grinning, then stoops to pet Max.

"The engines're supposed to come tomorrow, but so was this guy, so we'll see."

Pietr signs.

"You bet it's awesome either way."

More signing.

"I'll just grab something here."

Pietr seems to be making a good argument because Hansen's glowering.

"Fine," he huffs. "Let's go."

Pietr shoots you a grin and skips by.

Hansen slouches over, rolling his eyes.

Pietr flings open the door, swings it half-shut before you've taken a step.

What's ....

He turns, holds a finger to his lips, then shoves you farther back into room.

Stumble into Hansen.

Get your legs tangled in his—

Pietr blocks the entire opening with himself.

—hit the floor.

Take Hansen down, too. "Th' fuck's wrong with ye?"

Squeak.

What the hell?

""Hey there, 'Boss'! Been looking for you.""

Blood freezes solid.

Pietr waves.

""Heard someone new took you down fighting today.""

Nods.

""If you bump into them again, send 'em my way. Love to face off with someone who can drop **you**.""

Shrugs, 'sure'.

""Later!""

Footsteps stroll away.

Pietr turns, grins, thumbs up.

Squeak, "Why'd you do that?"

Fumbles out the mobile.

\- 2 big bros 2 -

Understanding smile.

"And you didn't want to deal with his shit just now, ay?" snarks Hansen.

Pietr sighs and nods.

### 1200 — Lunch; canteen

\- freshest coffee ever (19/8/17, Panama) -

Perch across the table from Pietr, next to Hansen.

He glowers.

Swallow, scoot over a bit.

"I, um, got your post. I-I hope, uh, that's okay?" Fumble in the satchel for the mail. "There wasn't anything for you, Cadet Hansen—"

He scoffs.

"—but these're for you, Pietr." Offer the packages.

Grins, snaps 'em up.

Tears into the Panama packet first.

Lights up like a Christmas tree.

Hansen perks up. "Whad'ya get?" he asks, leaning over to see.

Pietr flashes a sealed plastic envelope of ... coffee beans?

Hansen rolls his eyes. " **Seriously?** Someone sent you coffee from across the ocean."

"Th-the shipping cost must be huge!"

Pietr grins, says something.

Hansen snorts. "It better be! At that price it's like drinking gold!"

Pietr puts on an affronted look. More signs.

Hansen sniffs. "Like I'd even wanna drink that tar you do."

Pietr sticks out his tongue, turns his attention to the other package.

Lights up again when a stack of photographs fall out.

"Those from home?"

Pietr keeps flipping through the pictures.

Hansen grabs a handful of 'em.

Pietr hisses—

Startle, but of course he can make sounds, dummy, he's got lungs.

—snatches 'em back.

"Oi! I just wanna see!"

::Wait!::

Blink.

I understood that!

I think.

More signing.

Hansen crosses his arms, frowns.

Pietr finishes, and then, very slowly, turns the first picture over and writes something on the back with a stubby pencil he finds in one of his pockets.

He glares at Hansen, slides it over to you.

Hansen scowls.

It's a pair of cute little blond kids chasing each other, laughing. On the back:

\- Wil & Marieke (26/12/18, Koffiefontein) -

You catch Pietr's eye.

He smiles.

"Um ... Pietr? If it's okay, who're they?" Hold up the picture.

He takes the photo, adds something to the caption, passes it back.

\- Nephew & niece -

Signs.

Repeats the signs.

Do your best to mimic.

Pietr beams.

Lunges across the table to hug you.

Hansen huffs.

### 1400 — COMBAT TRAINING; Ranger gym

Legs stop working.

That's the back of Jack's head.

And **that's** the back of Logan's.

They're here to watch your Cadets' afternoon workout.

Swallow.

Backpedal.

"Is—um, anything I—you want while you're b-busy?"

Pietr shakes his head, wades into the crowd toward the mats.

Hansen mumbles something.

"P-par-pardon, s-sir, Cadet Hansen? I—sorry, I c-couldn't—"

"I **said** you can walk Max for me," he growls. "He didn't get his usual this morning 'cause I had to meet you before class."

Flinch. "Oh—uh—'m sorry, sir. I-I'll do that."

Hansen sniffs, spins on his heel.

Turn and **run** for the Hansen quarters.

### 1420 — Ad hoc task: Walk Cadet Hansen's dog

Ring the bell.

Nothing.

Ring again.

Ranger (Hercules) Hansen opens the door.

Blinks a couple of times.

"Yea?"

"I'm, uh, Cadet Hansen's Squire. He asked me to walk Max—uh, his dog—while he's working out, sir."

"Did he now."

Go tiny. Squeak, "Yes, sir."

Ranger Hansen sighs, steps aside. "'spose that's alright. C'min."

Step through, try not to check the place out.

"We keep the leash next to the door." Pulls it down, hands it to you. "C'mon, Max! Walk!"

There's a 'woof' from a distant room and then clicking claws.

The bulldog moseys over and sniffs your shoes.

Bend down, snap on the leash, rub his ears.

Max woffles.

"He likes you."

Flush.

Straighten. "How far—how long do you usually take him?"

"'bout twenty minutes. Pick a random path outside and he's happy."

Nod. "Thank you, sir. I'll be back with him soon."

He rubs the back of his neck. "Forgot to ask your name, Officer."

"Oh, I'm, uh, Derek Jones, sir."

"Good to meet you, Jones."

"Same, sir."

Head for the 'Dome exit, Max whuffing along at your heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-defense! Basic self-defense training is required for all PPDC personnel, regardless of rank or position. Here we see a (for want of a better label) 'special cases' class for folks who need more one-on-one work with an instructor or other accommodations (Derek because of his anxiety, Ata and Rama because they're too small for any of the regular 'weight' classes).
> 
> Mail! All mail and shipments into a Shatterdome are thoroughly screened for explosives, poisons, biological agents, and other nastiness. Sydney is perhaps the most worried of all the 'Domes after some harmful packages got through and caused serious injuries shortly after it opened.
> 
> Key photo by [Jessica Petersen](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kittygutz/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kittygutz/2556990445/).
> 
> Coffee beans photo by [MagicOlf](https://www.flickr.com/photos/magicolf/) [[CC BY-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/magicolf/2490701040/).


	48. Clone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets a clue as to why he's been getting weird looks (this time) and some Jones family history comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 January 2019  
> Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- Mum's ridiculous front garden (10/11/12, Port) — Jackson J -

Egan calls from Andrea's room, ""Ray?""

Shudder. "No." Boot up the TV.

""Fuck.""

Plunk on the couch, get on to pummeling through the next level.

Movement in peripheral; Riley asks, ""Ray back yet?""

"Ask him."

""Jason?""

""There's a lack of Ray, Lovely Locks—""

"Ignore him," advises Riley.

"No fucking duh."

Riley exhales, wanders off.

Couch grumbles.

Egan drops into the next cushion, eyes boring into your head.

"I'll stick you if you keep that up."

Riley calls, ""That's my job!""

Shudder.

Egan giggles.

Victory music; you shut the game down. "What."

"Are your parents evil scientists?"

Scoff.

""Not scientists—""

And there's Jack, parking on the armrest.

"—but Dad's a lawyer, so."

Egan snorts.

"Why d'you ask?"

"Because there's a clone of him running around the 'Dome today."

That explains all the staring.

"Why would anyone want another Logan?"

Punch Jack's shoulder.

He rubs the spot. "Seriously, a clone?"

Egan shrugs. "Haven't seem 'em myself, but they're supposedly a dead ringer, maybe a little shorter, skinnier, and—" Hunches in on himself. "—smaller."

"Just like that?"

"'s what folks are saying."

Exchange a look with Jack.

"Sounds like Mouse is here," he says slowly.

"Yea."

"Who's Mouse?" asks Egan.

"Our baby brother," replies Jack.

"You didn't know he was coming?"

"We're not, uh—" Jack rubs his neck. "—on good terms, exactly."

Egan's forehead goes wrinkly. "I know you're not the most popular guys, but, your own brother?"

"He's—"

"I threw him down some stairs once."

"You **what**?"

"That's not—"

"Close enough, Jack."

"But—"

"I hit him, he fell, he went to hospital with a broken neck." Shrug. "No point sugarcoating it."

Egan narrows his eyes. "Are you **proud** of it?"

"Not particularly." Push to your feet, stretch. "We should probably say 'hello', ay?"

"Yea." Jack takes a deep breath, straightens, heads to his boots and then out the door.

You follow, Andrea squeaking under your arm on the steps.

The door clangs shut.

"Ray!" cheers Jason.

She smiles, pulls off her boots.

""Raaaay!"" echoes Lachlan from her room.

"Hi, guys!" She sighs in against Jason's side.

He coos, pulls her down, nuzzles her temple.

"How was sticky toddler duty?"

"Hectic and adorable, as usual."

Lachlan strolls in with Andrea's hairbrush. "I bet they were happy to see their Auntie Andrea again." Claims her other side.

"That must be why Oscar tried to put candy in my hair."

Jason snickers, "Sweets for the sweet, clearly."

Andrea elbows him.

"You keep that up and I'm going on strike," grumbles Lachlan, running the brush through Andrea's hair.

"Aw, you'd give in as soon as I—"

Andrea winces.

Lachlan jerks his hand away. "What's wrong?"

"Logan started thinking something nasty when Jason said that," she grumbles. Picks at the buttons of her smock.

"He's just jealous," says Lachlan, returning to her hair.

"Yea, riiiiiight."

"At least we have some way of messing with him."

Andrea sighs.

Jason picks up the controller, turns on the game.

Andrea prods his side with her toe. "You're ruminating on something."

Jason sighs, hits 'menu'.

Andrea continues prodding.

Jason shifts. "Did Logan actually throw Littlest Jones down some stairs?"

Lachlan stops brushing.

Andrea pauses mid-button.

"I know it's a Driftmate question ...."

‒ _Creeping home up the stairs_ ‒

Her nose wrinkles.

‒ _Mom on the landing—Mum on the landing_ ‒

Her mouth tightens.

‒ _Fighting fighting fighting Derek_ ‒

"No."

Lachlan nods, goes back to work on her hair.

‒ _Sprawled at the bottom—Like one of Jack's my dolls—glassy brown eyes—RUN_ ‒

"There was an argument on the landing and Derek—probably wasn't the smartest move, but he was seven—tried squeaking by and Logan knocked him over getting around their mom."

"Oh." Jason rubs the back of his neck. "So it was an accident."

"I guess," sighs Andrea. "But if Logan'd come home when he was supposed to, it wouldn't 've happened."

"You can't hold an accident against him, Ray," Lachlan says gently.

"Yea, you've got **plenty** of other things to blame him for," adds Jason.

Andrea sags into the couch. "That's the problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan versus Andrea is one of the most fascinating, asymmetrical (and relatively low-key) conflicts in the tale and I love poking at it. Or, more accurately, I love encouraging ALC to poke at it. XD
> 
> Photo by [Lori L. Stalteri](https://www.flickr.com/photos/llstalteri/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/llstalteri/7172087372/).


	49. Handler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The encounter with his brothers Derek was dreading ... well, it was inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 January 2019  
> Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

### 1445 — Paperwork; quarters

\- Mimzy & Ms Jenn @ show & tell (14/7/18, LA) -

I can barely keep my own life straight—how'm I supposed to take care of two of the most important guys on the planet?

What the fuck am I doing?

Swallow, fight a wave of—

Derek.

This is just the anxiety.

Deep breaths.

I can do this.

Open WholeMaster.

Fill in the birthdays from Chantell.

So weird Pietr's married.

Has kids, too.

There're plenty of married Rangers, sure, but only Ranger Hansen has—

And Cadet Hansen's not a toddler.

Shake head.

Focus.

The 'day to day' tab's hopping and orange.

Switch views.

Hansen's due for his annual dental and vision checks.

Request appointment.

Pietr needs the full Ranger physical.

Request appointment.

Open Sticky.

Reminder: The Cadets need to submit ideas for SE's name and logo to Command by the end of the month.

Reminder: Get Pietr's signature on his new insurance policy.

Requisition: Three full SE kits for Pietr.

Requisition: Four British Sign Language instruction books.

Requisition: 8TB portable data storage device for Hansen's design files.

Note: Pietr drinks lots of black coffee.

Note: Always face Pietr directly to speak to him.

Note: Never grab Pietr's hand to get his attention; tap his arm, flick the lights, stomp a foot.

Note: Never insult Max in front of Hansen.

Tap out of Sticky, open MasterPlanner.

Appointments're sitting pretty in the calendar awaiting confirmation.

Holy shit that's fast.

Confirm them all.

Check tickets for Pietr's leave next month.

They're fine.

Add reminder to self about the trip.

Close MasterPlanner.

Open MaintainMe.

Requisitions're pending.

Close MaintainMe.

Check email.

Nothing new.

Send email: Ask Officer du Croz which of you should keep track of Max's info now.

Send email: Thank Chantell for birthday info.

Review Cadets' schedule for tomorrow.

One last email check.

Nothing.

Close email.

Close WholeMaster.

Power down tablet, stow in bag.

Stretch.

### 1930 — Dinner; canteen

Fork full of curry's halfway to your mouth when—

"Why didn't you tell us you were in town?" Jack slides in across from you. "We thought you were still in L.A."

Oh fuc ....

Fork crashes to plate.

Curry lands on your tablet.

"Ye trying to hurt our feelings?" Logan drops in beside Jack.

Stare.

"Think he's been busy," Jack says sympathetically, but it's probably patronizing.

"Too busy to talk to us? What they have you running around doing?"

...

Logan nudges Jack. "He's doing that 'rabbit-in-the-headlights' thing again."

"You still haven't grown outta that?"

...

Jack sees your tablet.

Watch him take it.

Logan hands him a napkin. "Think the password's the same?"

Jack carefully wipes away the curry. "Betcha it is." He punches it in.

Tablet unlocks.

Your brothers look at each other.

Feel yourself deflate.

"Lessee ... these're Squire apps."

"Didn't know there was an opening. Who for?"

The team information'll vanish, Chantell-Jamie- **someone** 'll appear, they won't find out, the power'll go out—

"'Team SE'—"

"You're working for **Chuckles**?!"

World slides to the left.

Silence.

"This won't do," says Jack.

"You wanna have a li'l chat with Shortstack?" Logan cracks his knuckles.

Cringe.

"And the Marshal tomorrow." Jack stands—

Oh dear god no, please.

—yanks Logan to his feet—"No brother of mine's working for **him**."—drags him toward the door.

Logan waves, calls, "Later, Mouse!"

Rest your head on the table.

Deep breaths.

### 2100 — Debrief with Jamie; quarters

\- Playing posh w/ Luna in Covent Garden — Tams -

Jamie flops onto the couch, undoes his tie. "How'd your first day go, Officer?"

Ummm ....

Damn it.

"Ran into your brothers, ay?"

Nod.

"Then they ran straight into your Rangers." Snickers. "Logan's sulking with an ice pack over his eye and Jackson swallowed some aspirin before he locked himself in his room."

"A-about, uh ...?"

Shakes his head. "I'm not sure **what** your boys look like, but ye may wanna keep aspirin in your bag tomorrow and pick up some bandages from Medical, too."

Swallow, nod.

"Don't worry, all of 'em give as well as they get. Wouldn't be Rangers otherwise." Shrugs. "'sides, if it gets bad enough, the Marshal'll step in. Just do your job and the rest'll work out." Pats your back.

Stifle a jump, sigh.

"A good movie'll take the edge off." Pats your shoulder. "AGNIS, dear, what do you recommend?"

""A remedial class in etiquette, Mr Walker.""

" _My Fair Lady_ it is, then."

Snork.

### 2300 — Turn in; quarters

Power down the tablet.

Change to PJs.

Shuffle to the washroom.

Brush teeth.

Shuffle back, lock the door.

Flop onto bed.

Sigh.

Lights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek made it! It should get easier for him from here. Right?
> 
> Ages! Let's talk ages! The characters mentioned here cover quite a span of ages, but it's kinda interesting (to me, at least) that Team SE skews really young (pulled down by Derek and Chuck) while our other area of focus, Team Vulcan, skews kinda old for Rangers. Here's the score: Marshal Thomas Nguyen (56), Henry du Croz (~56), Herc (38), Jamie (29), Jackson (28), Logan (26), Chantell (23), Pietr (22), Derek (18), Chuck (15), Max (4), and AGNIS (3).
> 
> Bunny photo by [Cy-V](https://www.flickr.com/photos/cy-v/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/cy-v/9337567659/).
> 
> Covent Garden photo by [Roystan](https://www.flickr.com/photos/roystan/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/roystan/2686069833/in/photostream/).


	50. Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chantell and Juliet reflect on the events of Derek's first day at the Shatterdome and decide the best antidote to the drama is bad fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 January 2019  
> Equerry's office, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- Team HB made COFFEE FLAVOUR! (17/2/21, Hong Kong) -

Juliet peeks into the marshal's office suite looking for Chantell and perhaps a dinnermate.

Success!

Chantell sits at her desk, leaning back in her chair with a sheaf of papers over her face.

Juliet knocks. "Yo!"

Chantell uncovers her face, breaks into a watery smile, and says wetly, "Hey."

"You okay?"

"Heeeeh." Chantell wipes her eyes. "Read this."

Juliet sits in the visitor's chair, fluffs the papers, leans back. "'Transcript, landline phone call'." Addresses Chantell, "Want me to give them little voices?"

"Would you?"

"You bet!"

From Sydney Shatterdome to Hong Kong Shatterdome  
14 January 2019, 20:43 AEST  
  
**XIONG LI-HUA, MARSHAL:** Good evening, Thomas. What befalls your Shatterdome this time?  
  
**THOMAS NGUYEN, MARSHAL:** Team Vulcan's—

Chantell giggles.

Juliet preens, fluffs the transcript anew.

—little brother is the Squire for Team SE.

"Heard about that."

"Yea." Chantell sags. "The universe suuuuure likes us."

 **XIONG:** The two Hansen brothers?  
  
**NGUYEN:** The Hansen kid and Lightcap's Hypothetical.  
  
**XIONG:** Aha.  
  
**NGUYEN:** I haven't heard this much screaming since Chantell was born.

"You were a screamer?"

"Apparently I didn't stop for two days after I was born."

Juliet whistles.

 **XIONG:** Is the Squire instigating or the—one moment. Yes, Nang?  
  
**LO NANG, EQUERRY:** J-Tech's making ice cream in _Brave_ 3's cryo cannon.

Juliet whines. "I wish we had a _Brave_ ," she pouts. "I miss CryoCream."

"I do, too," Chantell sighs. "And then I think of the person-hours it takes to clean one of those canisters and I'm like, 'I'll just wait for Thursday'."

 **XIONG:** Fei Yen may have a bite if she's been good and a scoop of chocolate for me, please.  
  
**LO:** Yes, ma'am.  
  
**XIONG:** Thank you.

"Omigosh, Marshal Xiong's **adorable**."

"Hashtag life goals."

"Seconded."

 **XIONG:** Thomas, who's doing the fighting?  
  
**NGUYEN:** The Rangers and the Cadets.  
  
**XIONG:** I seem to recall the Jones boys have made a hobby of this.  
  
**NGUYEN:** Same problem, same target, just worse.  
  
**XIONG:** I would encourage you not to scold them back-to-back; that just leaves room for more squabbling.  
  
**NGUYEN:** Got it, thanks. Have a good night.  
  
**XIONG:** Same to you.

"And with that," says Juliet, handing back the papers. "I am goop."

Chantell smiles, heaves herself to her feet, and goes to the filing cabinet.

"Was that the moral of this story or did I take a detour at 'babies!' and miss the point?"

Chantell grumbles—"About life, not you."

Juliet offers her best sympathetic vibes, asks, "Where's your dad?"

"Tearing his hair out somewhere."

"Over the fight?"

"Right!" Chantell swivels. "So, this—" Waves the transcript, digging for the correct folder. "—happened, and so did that—the fight—but we also found out that the hydraulics for the SE's feet are delayed and they were supposed to come tomorrow and they didn't tell us about the delay and the tubing's showing up next week and it wasn't due until February when we would've had the hydraulics installed so now we're just gonna have a load of crap sitting around tripping people!" Slams the drawer.

"Storage?"

"It's full of all the other parts which've come early that we can't fucking install!"

"I can see why the Marshal's tearing out his hair."

"Seriously." Chantell deflates into her chair. "Honestly, this damn thing is more fucking trouble than it's worth—I swear to god, I'd actually **welcome** the Kaiju at this point because then I wouldn't have to deal with this shit."

"This is literally the worst."

"And—" Eyes flick to the hallway—vent—marshal's office.

Juliet leans close.

" _Lucky_ 's getting a little slow—like, we're talking _Vulcan_ slow—"

"And with the massive patrol area ...."

"Dad's kinda worried." Concedes. "Lots worried."

"So maybe you don't want a Kaiju."

Chantell slides lower with a glower.

"Would bad fanfiction help?"

"What've you got?"

"You may regret this."

"I regret my life."

"Good point." Juliet thumbs on her mobile. "Lets see ...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is _all_ ALC so there isn't much I can say about writing it. Obviously.
> 
> But isn't Juliet awesome? I _love_ Juliet.
> 
> Cropped from a photo by [sean dreilinger](https://www.flickr.com/photos/seandreilinger/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/seandreilinger/2677461067/).


	51. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck sorta learns lessons in self-preservation and humility from Pietr. Sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 January 2019  
> Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- Chuck's really good (17/1/22, Sydney) -

The door to the _Lucky Seven_ suite flies open before Pietr can press the bell a second time.

Chuck points to the bandage on his cheek, growls, "This your idea of a joke?"

::Thought it fit.::

" _Vulcan Specter_?! You **complete** ass—!"

Pokes Chuck's nose, then, ::That how you talk to a copilot?::

"When he's being an as—a-a blockhead, yea!" Chuck rips off the offending bandage.

Pietr winces.

Chuck blinks rapidly.

::Coffee?::

"Seriously?"

Pietr grins, bounces on the spot. ::Your treat! Let's go!::

"You can't mean it! Not! My! Fault!"

::Still fought.:: Walks backward toward the cafeteria.

Chuck follows. "What was I supposed to do?!" he whines. "Let 'em beat me into pudding?!"

::Running works, you know.::

Chuck glowers.

::Really. Sometimes it's the best plan.::

"That how **you** managed to come out all shiny?"

::Defended myself. Didn't attack.:: Pietr huffs. ::If you'd done the same, I'd let it slide.::

"You can't do that! Everyone'll think you're soft. You'll make it **worse**!"

::If you're a target, you're a target. You just do your best to stay safe.::

"Maybe—" Chuck closes his mouth. After a moment, says, "You know, don't ye."

Shrugs, 'c'est la vie'.

"'s why your defense is so good."

::Practice, practice.::

"They ever stop?"

::Most of them.:: Grimaces. ::Might have to deal with a few next month.::

"People back home're dumb enough to attack a **Ranger**?"

::Cadet—::

Chuck rolls his eyes.

::They don't know how scary Cadets are.::

Chuck snorts. "They're in for a surprise, ay?"

Pietr shrugs. ::C'mon, we're late meeting Derek.::

"He can wait. He works for us."

:: **With** us.::

" **For** ," Chuck declares. "He does all the shit we don't wanna."

Pietr stops walking, lips thinned. ::We're a **team**. He's not less important because he doesn't fight.::

"Doubt that mouse **could** fight," grumbles Chuck.

::He knocked me down yesterday.::

"Wha—He **what**?!"

::Tripped me. Landed on my butt in front of class.::

Chuck gapes.

::Just because he doesn't **like** fighting doesn't mean he can't defend himself.::

Chuck continues to look like a fish.

::You should talk to him. He knows what it's like to be a target, too.::

"Huh." Resumes walking. "Better get going or we'll be late for ... whatever our first meeting is."

::He'll know.::

Chucks nods, sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ... this is one of those pieces that makes me wonder what Chuck would've been like in the film if Pietr was his copilot all the way up to that moment. Would we still have the same feels about him at the end?
> 
> Photo by [chuck sumner](https://www.flickr.com/photos/2inches/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/2inches/484133264/).


	52. Decorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chantell tries to herd the cats at the centers of Team SE and Team Vulcan with limited success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 January 2019  
> Marshal's conference room, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- victory is sweet! (15/1/19, Sydney) -

Chantell looks up from the storm of papers on the conference room table. "You guys're early," she says. "Great job, Derek!"

Derek ducks his head, slinks into a chair at the far end of the table.

Pietr waves with the hand not clutching a tall takeout coffee, sits next to Derek.

Chuck grumbles along behind him, slouches into place between Pietr and Chantell.

"I **think** I've worked out what we need to do to get you caught up, Pietr," explains Chantell, "but I want to go over it with you and make sure I've got it right. Then we have to figure out **how** to get it all done before the SE launches. Following?"

Pietr thumbs up.

"Now, I've got your Academy transcript around here ...."

"Chan—uh, Officer—"

"We miss anything?" asks Jackson, claiming Chantell's other side.

"Would've been here sooner, but **some** one didn't tell us where to meet you," adds Logan.

Derek cringes, hides behind his tablet.

Pietr scoots his chair closer to Derek, raises an eyebrow at the other Joneses.

"He's talking about Jamie," says Jackson. To Chantell: "We're here to help."

"We don't need **your** help," growls Chuck.

"Sure you do, Shortstack—"

Chantell starts on a silent ten count.

"—we've got real life experience with all of this, unlike yourself."

"Just ... just behave."

"Of course, Officer."

"You wound us, Nguyen."

Chuck rolls his eyes.

Chantell sighs. "You were saying, Derek?"

"I ... I can, umm—if you want—send you a c-copy?"

"That'd be **awesome**!"

Derek flashes a tiny smile, taps away.

"Got it! Lessee what we have here ...."

Jackson leans over to see her screen. "You colour-coded it?"

Derek cowers.

Pietr glares.

Logan leans across Jackson, whistles. "That's a **lotta** failures. You sure he can—"

"Oi! **You** try taking those classes blindfolded. Think **you'd** pass?"

"Thought he was deaf, Shortstack, not blind."

Pietr sighs.

"You're missing—"

"So, Pietr," Chantell says loudly, "looks like they sorted you into J-Tech at the start and then, about halfway through, started emphasizing the hand-to-hand combat stuff."

Pietr nods.

"Why'd they think you'd be a tech?"

Pietr taps at his mobile.

Chantell's chirps.

**p_a_vos:** Mechanic

"Really? What kind of mechanic?"

**p_a_vos:** Mostly diesel engines

**p_a_vos:** N e thing w/ moving parts tho

Derek, peering over Pietr's arm, makes a note.

"So we can put you to work on _Vulcan_ if you fail at—"

"Why would he wanna touch your piece 'a—"

Pietr rolls his eyes, bangs his palm against the table.

Everyone jumps.

'If you will, Officer.'

"Uh, thanks, Pietr. Soooo, you've got some of the basic J-Tech stuff, but everything else ...." She frowns. " **And** I've got a memo here that says until we find a replacement, you're still on the schedule as a Fightmaster—"

"You're fuckin'—" Ducks a poke from Pietr. "—kidding!"

"So he has to work his way through school." Logan shrugs. "Lots of folks do that." He nudges Jackson.

"And what would **you** know about that? Thought you failed outta uni."

"I quit 'cause I was bored." Logan leans back. "I thought **you** didn't make it outta kindergarten."

Chuck lunges across the table.

Pietr grabs his shoulder and pushes him back into his seat.

Chantell grinds her teeth and snaps, "What're you even doing here?"

Jackson points his chin at Chuck. "Makin' sure **he** treats our little brother right."

"Gotten that lecture already, asswipe," snarls Chuck.

"Only 'bout twenty more times 'til you get it, then."

"Okay, that's it." Chantell hauls Logan to his feet, grabs Chuck, and marches them both to the door.

"Nguyen, th' hell—!"

"Aww, is the baby Ranger—"

Chuck snarls and—

"Shut it!" Chantell snaps.

They shove apart.

"If you guys wanna fight, go for it, but do **not** sabotage Pietr's chances."

"I wasn't—"

"Leave, stay, whatever, just—we've got a lot of work to do and you're not helping."

She plants her feet and crosses her arms.

Chuck pulls himself up straight and crosses **his** arms.

Logan puts his shoulders back.

Gerry from Mail comes around the corner, "Chantell, if you could—Is this a bad time?"

"Yep," replies Chantell. "If you could email me ...?"

"Sure thing."

"I'm off," announces Logan. "Have fun in kindy."

Chuck growls.

Chantell clears her throat.

Chuck sulks off.

Chantell returns to her seat, takes a deep breath. "Now, I happen to know Dad—" Twitch of her lip. "—the **Marshal** is calling in favors to have Lachlan provisionally certified early so he can take over."

Pietr flashes thumbs up.

"So, SE's tentatively launching at the end of October. Between now and then, you've got to get through most of the Academy's Ranger track, your duties as Fightmaster—until Lachlan's ready—as well as PR prep which includes, Jackson?"

He slumps in his seat. "Decor—"

Chantell makes a 'not me' gesture.

Jackson faces Pietr.

"PR prep fer Rangers includes decorum among your peers, interview rehearsals, dealing with fans, addressing the public, etiquette ...." He rolls his eyes. "Am I missing anything, **Officer**?"

"Nope. You'll still be retaking the course, though."

"The fuck **why**?"

"First reason." Chantell doesn't smile when she says it. Addresses Pietr: "I'll work with the folks at the Academy and Derek to get a schedule for you so you can get everything finished in time. Hope you like homework."

**p_a_vos:** Yr confident I'll pass

"You're **definitely** gonna pass," assures Chantell.

"'course you will," says Jackson. "You've flattened all of us fair and square at least once. And—I didn't say this—Chuck's been in your head and thinks you can." He shrugs. "Good enough for me."

Derek's tablet hits the floor.

Pietr blinks.

Chantell raises an eyebrow.

"What?" asks Jackson. "Don't have a problem with **him**."

"You didn't say that, either, did you?"

"Nope." Tips his chair back. "How's that for decorum, Officer?" Smirks.

"You're still retaking the course."

Jackson huffs.

Derek _ping_ s.

"Umm ... Pietr has to get to—"

"Ranger workouts," volunteers Jackson, standing. "I'll get him there in one piece."

Derek goes grey.

Jackson rolls his eyes. "Stop worrying. I won't hurt your Cadet."

Pietr nods 'it's okay' to Derek, stands, tilts his head 'lead on' to Jackson.

Derek exhales.

"Bye, guys!" calls Chantell. "Okay, Derek, let's see if we can wrangle this schedule and leave the poor guy some time to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's gotta be one of my favorite exchanges of snark so far. Chuck and Logan exchanging verbal jabs instead of punches is pretty entertaining, as is Pietr's long-suffering patience with the slow-motion disaster. And then there's Jackson ... doing whatever it is he's doing. XD
> 
> Photo by [Surat Lozowick](https://www.flickr.com/photos/suratlozowick/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/suratlozowick/4336622921/).


	53. Inconvenient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chantell vents to her dad about her interesting morning meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 January 2019  
> Marshal's quarters, Sydney Shatterdome  
> Vaucluse, NSW, Australia

\- so organized (15/4/19, Sydney) -

Thomas has turned in for the night with a good book when Telly shtumps in and flops down face-first beside him.

"Rough day?"

""Mmrffp."" She shifts her head. "You'll never guess who showed up to my eight A.M. 'Cram Pietr into Rangerdom' session."

"Hmm." Thomas puts down his book, thinks really hard. "Are ghosts significant?"

"They are such ... AUG!"

"Keep in mind that you're a model of maturity for your age."

Gets a Look for that. "I mean, I get it. And, you know what, if I were in that position, I would be making his life hell, too. It's just so ...." Presses her face to the bedspread—""UG.""—with a kick. "" **Inconvenient**!""

"What are you going to do about it?"

Telly drags her head up. "There's nothing I **can** do. One won't talk, the other doesn't know. Same old, same old."

Thomas pats her shoulder, returns to his book. "Get some sleep, Telly. Things'll look better in the morning."

"Seriously? I am **way** too wound up for that."

"I, however, am not." Pushes at her arm. "Off with you now."

Telly grumbles, but leans over, pecks him on the cheek, and slides to the floor. "Night, Dad." Skips to the door.

"Night, Telly. Sweet dreams."

"You, too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved this sweet little moment between father and daughter, even if Chantell is having a rough day. For the record, it's pure ALC.
> 
> Please drop questions and comments and complaints below!
> 
> Image cropped from a photo by [Zepfanman.com](https://www.flickr.com/photos/zepfanman/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/zepfanman/6696352853/).

**Author's Note:**

> A caveat: Pietr is ridiculously, freakishly, **completely** unrealistically good at reading lips. It's highly unlikely a nonfictional person could read lips as well as he does here. It's a definite weakness in our writing of Pietr as a deaf person.


End file.
